The hidden secrets of Battle Bond
by StillPushingTheTruck
Summary: (Sequel to GS Ball unlocked) After stopping Team Union Ash finally has some time for himself. Or does he? The promise of him taking Serena on a date with perhaps ever growing feelings mixed with a new girl teaching him more about him and Greninja's special power. Include a new threat over lurking over him and the teaching girl and his problems seem to only stack up.
1. Chapter 1, It

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 1, It**

* * *

In the Hoenn region near Petalburg City two people were taking a break from their travels. Resting in a Pokémon Center they had their Pokémon healed by the local Nurse Joy. A boy dressed in a light blue outfit and black hair waited patiently pondering on something. Looking out the window to the battlefield that was behind the Center a girl he worked with had her signature Pokémon out. It didn't needed to be healed since it only battles on special occasions.

A girl dressed in a light blue skirt and white short gloves and shoes with bright blonde hair was singing outside with an Altaria. Hidden in the wing of it was a Mega Stone which allowed it to ascend to a higher level. He grew used to their sounds but a small audience gathered around them walking in on their demonstration. The girl seemed to enjoy the attention and like started to make tempting motions to ensnare the male audience. Her short blonde hair flowing in the wind Altaria's cloud wings were making blew it up as if she was in the middle of a music video.

He ignored her and her antics since he heard it so many times before and was more focused on the article in the newspaper. The events in Kalos and Shalour City making it worldwide he didn't have to guess who and what helped the winning side even if they were unable to Mega Evolve.

"_So they did it after all. Shame really."_

He honestly couldn't care how the Battle Bond trainers and Lurline's former boss their battle went. Actually he hoped that they would take each other out so it would safe them the effort. His eye going out to the girl with silver hair in a picture he kept looking at her.

"_So that's what you've grown into." _

His partner came back inside and sat down next to him opening up a bottle of Fresh Water.

"What ya reading Jason?" She asked him while taking a sip.

"Have you heard? Fusion has been defeated. Most likely by them." The boy told the girl who sat next to him. Peeking over reading the article she shrugged her shoulders and downed another sip.

"Figures since they had the numbers on him from what Lurline told us."

The hunters always in contact with one another they roamed the regions looking for freaks that could stand in the way of their rule while doing their original goal and hobbies on the side. After their colleagues in Kalos detected two of them in Lumiose City the topic always ventured off to them since one actually was supposed to be their ally.

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are. Just the prospect that It of all people gets to destroy them is satisfying." The female keeping her voice down in the Center well inducted into the secret group using them as a stepping stone for greater things herself.

The opportunity of a lifetime and a chance to be known as the greatest singer that ever lived ruling her own portion of land where people will be forced to adore her and to her own opinion hypnotic voice. She deserved so much more than record labels just competing for her vocal cords. She labeled herself a human siren since every boy she ever sang too was entranced by her voice.

Except the one she worked with who compared her always with the original placeholder who'd gone rogue.

"Are you not jealous of It? He gets to hear her final song. It's probably better than anything you'll ever produce."

The male wondered to his female partner. Even if he shouldn't he had a soft spot for the silver haired traitor which his partner noticed. He kept looking at a picture that held her image with a medal around her neck which stood out like a sore thumb. Compared to the others she wasn't smiling but looked like more a smug grin holding out her medal. The action probably designed to mock the group who wanted her gone.

"Why are you so interested in her? You're not her father." The singer still not getting how that man let her escape so easily.

"She was going to be my partner. I'm curious, that's all." He heard Nina's singing before but that was only as a small child on an old recording. With puberty largely passed by he'd wonder just how much her voice evolved since she was a kid.

"Compared to me you didn't miss out on much. No one sounds better than I do."

The girl throwing shade at the traitor she hated that her sound was questioned. More than just a replacement she owned the Altaria that was reserved for Nina and made it her own forming a formidable musical duo. A voice like hers that comes once in a generation Karin felt insulted when he suggested that the runaway sounded better than her.

"I don't know Karin. She sounded pretty good from what I heard. That happens when you're born into this. You're blessed with better blood." Jason saw a small vein pop on her forehead. She's not the only one who knows how to hit a note.

"You people and your nepotism. Just because you got some old kings guard blood in you doesn't mean your royalty too."

Karin being an outsider didn't understand why stuff like this was kept in a single bloodline and not expanded into others like her. From Jason's constant remarks about her not being a better singer than Nina she started to think Jason did it on purpose. He and she usually get along just fine but ever since the silver haired freak's reappearance he kept bugging her about seeing the traitor.

"What do you say? Care to compare yourself against her?" Or he did it just to annoy her into seeing the traitor in person.

"Will it shut you up if I prove I'm better than her?"

A trip to Kalos not in their original plans she took the opportunity to prove to him that the second choice is better than the first when it came to song. However she was not going to get in the way of It. The one time she saw him was enough to tell she picked the right side in this war and it would turn any battle around. She'd compare musical skills and nothing else.

"Fine. But if this backfires on us and makes It angry you're taking the fall."

And if by some reason that freak is better than her Karin knew It would rectify that error shortly.

* * *

"Do we have to be here?"

"You know this is how it goes. Those who find them has to tell It."

As much as the prospect of their top member getting rid of the freaks in Kalos excited them contacting him was the opposite. Julian and Lurline themselves not looking forward to it. The end result was something they looked forward to but how to get there is another thing. Lurline thinking it's more of a punishment than anything else. Julian knowing the history of It it made his skin crawl thinking about it was trained into the best they had to offer made it's home near Mt Pyre.

Ever since the gondola that allowed people to go from the base of the mountain to the top of it the old train tracks around the mountain became obsolete. Instead of removing the tracks with labor the authorities decided to just let the tracks go to rust without any maintenance. Maybe some Steel types would come around eventually and eat the rails taking care of their problem or some Fire types would practice on them melting them in the process.

Ever since the two found the Greninja trainer and the runaway in the Juice Shoppe they were actually preparing themselves for the meeting with It. The traitor with the Primarina was a special case which only the top hunter of the group was allowed to engage in battle and deliver the final blow. It being their top secret project only after you've proven your loyalty to the groups cause and the deceased king were you told by a veteran about It. Even for the six years they've been serving the group only a few months ago were they told about It. Julian and Lurline were more shocked than when they found out they carried a legacy unlike any other and happily continued it on to claim their birthright.

When you reach a certain age the true history of your family will be revealed by one of your parents. The seeping of injustice into the bloodlines over generations they all felt it was their call to strife and redeem their ancestors who lost the war thanks to that future predicting pair of freaks.

It was nothing to the character they'd see again today.

They called him It since he had no name or came up with any on his own. He didn't found a name important enough to think about. There weren't even sure he classified as a human. He had no hobbies, only goals. No emotions but sheer motivation. He wasn't part of any reunions between members and he worked alone compared to the pairs they usually worked in.

When the descendants are selected there's a small selection process going on to create pairs.

Even with her vanity Lurline loved to grow Berries. Sure working the soil ruined her hands and nails but all that filth being washed off by a nice hot bath more than made up for it. For that reason she was given the Venusaurite as one of the few Grass types that can Mega Evolve and it complimented her character.

Julian himself more interested in construction. Since he was little he took an interest in structural engineering. Building small shacks in his backyard with the greatest of ease he was determined to be chosen as the builder of the castle which they'd rule from after exterminating every Battle Bond trainer out there. That's why Scizor was made his partner since its claws and pincers were perfect for crafting and cutting every piece of material perfectly.

"You just hate that your charm doesn't work on it." Julian trying to joke a bit to lower the tension since the stress seemed to get to him and his partner. Lurline waved her hand through her hair showing off to him.

"Of course. Only a freak and something like It could withstand the allure of my beauty." Running her hands over her body hugging herself.

"One of these days I will get him to admit I'm stunning." Throwing her arms out in a grand way Julian knew how self aware Lurline is about her looks and all the effort she puts into them. Saying the pet name gorgeous was a way to compliment her on her vanity. It always worked into getting Lurline to listen to him.

"Does he know we found a way to break those stupid crystals I got from Fusion?"

"I don't think It cares."

Another pair of them had found a way to destroy the Mega Evolution preventing crystals. With the crystals they were roaming through Kalos trying to destroy any stray crystal that might've been lost in the battle of Shalour City or otherwise. They're staying clear of the Battle Bond trainers because they were only supposed to allow It's Pokémon to Mega Evolve.

Hearing the crunching sound of steel and metal twisting Julian and Lurline knew they were close. The two hunters who encountered Ash and Nina told the two that 'It' would be the last thing they're ever going to see. Like the sound echoing wasn't enough to scare them off and make them dread their meeting.

Standing in the abandoned train yard was a male seemingly in his early 20's with black hair and a black jacket with a cape with golden accents. The accents displayed a piece of land on the world map and he wore black pants with a gold stripe down the side and shoes with golden laces.

Hearing two people walk up from behind he turned around.

"What is it?" With a monotone voice he spoke to them but his presence was overwhelming to them. His red eyes staring them down they felt inferior. His whole body emitted power and authority and while being condescending knew they can't do anything about it.

"Speak or go away." The figure running out of patience he demanded to say what they came to say or leave him alone with his Pokémon. They didn't say anything and the figure turned around back to his Pokémon.

"Destroy it." It ordering a figure hiding in the shadows with a humanoid form the figures eyes shone blue. Lifting up an old train car with its mind alone the male ordered the figure to grind the car into dust and scrap.

The metal of train car started to bend making a loud noise that echoed through the train yard. Screeching metal twisting and turning it decreased in size with the figure aiming it to compress it even further till it was the size of a small car.

"What is it? Or do I have to stare it out of you two?"

"You can keep looking at me all day if you like." Lurline throwing out her seduction skill with a cute pout tried to let his heart beat faster. She didn't even know if he had a heart to begin with.

Annoyed at Lurline again showing this weird behavior he waved his hand to his Pokémon.

The shadowy figure throwing the compressed train car at the hunters feet the ground shook creating a small shock that echoed through the area. The figure demonstrating his power for the hunter it left quite an impression on him. With a loud thud the train car that his Pokémon was sharpening its mind on it landed only a few feet behind him. While Julian and Lurline were startled by it and jumped back the man just kept staring at them emotionlessly.

"Start talking or I'll rearrange your body the same way that did train car did." Threatening Lurline she finally gave in under the pressure.

"Ok geez! We found the runaway in Lumiose City!"

The no response to her got on Lurline's nerves the whole time. Like the Greninja trainer in Kalos only It can say no to her constantly. Figured only monsters like them can resist the epitome of beauty that she displays constantly. There's no accounting for taste, but their opinion of her were invalid since they aren't normal to begin with.

"The runaway? The one with the Primarina?" He asked them his pupils getting larger and with him gnashing his teeth. Finally he'd get to destroy her for defying her birthright. He waited years for this moment and he could swear he felt something tingling inside him.

"Finally. Took you people long enough to find her."

He raised a Pokeball and returned the figure in the shadow. He walked by them without saying a word. Disappearing into the same tunnel they came from they stayed behind to make sure he didn't get the idea they were following him. After around thirty minutes they moved back through the tunnel hoping the worst part had passed.

* * *

**Sequel time. First stop, It and how the hunters function and exist as a group. Should've saved the name Wipers for the hunters instead. Remember them from my last story and which I only brought up about 6 times over 109 chapters? Wasted a good name and group.**

**And why are even the hunters scared of It?**

**And no not that It. He's not a clown. **

**Also Ash caught a Dragonite. Let's see how long it takes before he releases it.**

**See you around.**


	2. Chapter 2, The masters approval

**The secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 2, The masters approval**

* * *

Ash and Nina had fully recovered from their battle but still had one little thing to do before they can close the Team Union chapter of their lives forever. Which is to take the GS Ball to Archer their mentor, to see if he found out how to destroy it. When Ash met the man he said he had no clue on how to destroy it. He hoped that in his absence the wise man came up with something that will resolve this issue for good, he travelled to Snowbelle City which from there he and Nina set foot to the little hidden home the Battle Bond master and his wife made for themselves.

Whistling all the way in a cheery tune Nina's attitude conflicted from the entire time Ash knew her. In honesty it scared him. Nearly skipping through the woods there was a slight spring in her step.

"You sure are happy." Nina turned on her heels walking backwards to look at him with a smile and her eyes glowing.

"I just can't wait to see their faces when we bring these to them." Pulling the two GS balls from her pocket that they confiscated by force from the Team Union leader she started juggling them. Ash liked this new attitude of hers and hoped Serena could see it too when they get back together and that her mood wasn't temporary.

Together they continued following the hidden path she knew all to well. The feeling of eyes staring at them from all angles it was a familiar feeling for them both. Used to the feeling of Noctowl observing them quietly they knew they were getting closer to their destination. From all of a sudden a cloaked Pokémon from the branches of a tree landed in front of them. Ash seeing the Pokémon that belonged to their mentor he was surprised to see it already. The walk last time felt a lot longer then now.

"Decidueye? Are we there already?"

"The Noctowl must've warned master."

Decidueye told Nina she's right. The moment the two entered near the domain of his trainer the Noctowl warned the old Battle Bond Pokémon that the students have returned. Decidueye already went ahead to great them in person. The Pokémon talked a bit with Ash not understanding what he said.

"Master is speaking through Decidueye. He asks if we succeeded." Nina already with her hand in her pocket grabbed the GS balls and presented them leaving the elder Pokémon with a surprised look on his face. Decidueye spoke again with Nina translating.

"He had more on him?" Nina translated again.

"Which Pokémon were they?" The Grass/Ghost type asking Ash answered that one.

"Shiftry and Flygon."

"Can we talk to Archer himself?" Nina didn't mind talking to it but she'd rather involve Vivi into this conversation as well. She probably wanted to hear it too. The Battle Bond Pokémon disappeared in the trees again and the youngsters continued their way till finally the small shack they lived in came into sight.

"Home sweet home." The two elders waiting for them outside. Vivi overjoyed at seeing them all ok greeted them with open arms. A whole bunch of Pokémon all stormed tpwards the silver haired girl. They were patiently waiting for her return ever since she left for her dangerous mission.

"Welcome back!" In a way Vivi came to see them as their children. After Nina told all her Pokémon she missed them too and she'd make up time later, they got off her smothering with affection something noticeable was off on her though.

"Decidueye said you looked different. My what a nice hairstyle. Those curls really make you stand out and suit you well." Vivian saying that the curls Nina adopted were a natural fit for her. Nina wasn't one to pay a lot of attention to her look so it was nice to see she changed it up a bit after holding on to her image of looking like a human Primarina.

"Thank you. Should I keep them?" Nina asking Vivi since she really valued her opinion.

"I think you should." A gentle smile from the old woman was enough to convince her. The curls were there to stay providing maintaining them wasn't too much of a hassle. It certainly would be her stage look though.

"Let's sit down and tell us all about your battle in person. I just made tea."

The battle explained into great detail the mentors listened closely. Each detail displayed to exactly how they remembered and the aftermath of it intrigued the elderly and they stayed silent the whole time listening to Ash and Nina's exposition.

"We saw how he used the second Pokeball to transfer Flygon from a normal Pokeball to inside it." Ash went into detail how the ritual worked. Hearing Shiftry used its wings to bestow the power on releasing the lock and give Flygon the Battle Bond power on the ball it was a detail they missed in their collection.

"You did wonderful. I'd like to hear your Oceanic Operetta one time."

Vivian congratulating the two on succeeding. Despite never being one herself Battle Bond trainers were intertwined with her life's tale. Even knowing there are evil people out there who have the same abilities like Archer, Nina and Ash she was certain that the next few Battle Bond trainers that discovered their partners were in good hands.

"We also have these." Nina showed them the pictures of all the marks Fusion had all over his body.

"Is this their leader?" Eyeing the markings more Archer eventually made a bit of sense out of them.

"Interesting. It's a contract."

"Contract?" Ash asked him.

"It says that whoever uses the GS Ball to imitate Battle Bond trainers must pay a price. He who signs this contract will inherit an evolution of the greatest power. You will be spared the downsides of it but receive all the pain that was spared in battle on defeat. I sign this one with my body to connect me and the chosen creature who will bask in power and bring Union closer."

"No wonder he screamed when we knocked out Shiftry." Nina guessing the reason the leader went down screaming was that finally all that pain caught up with Fusion unlike hers and Ash's which was distributed over time.

"And the answer to destroying the GS Ball."

"How?!"

"The one item that is said to be able to crush anything. The Hammer." Hearing the term from her master Nina knew what he meant.

"It is located somewhere near Camphrier Town. The Armory of the Kings." As part of her training Archer had send Nina to find the hidden place where it was said the Battle Bond trainer and his Pokémon stored their great item inside the hills only to be used by those who shared their power.

"The Armory. There was a Battle Bond Aegislash that had pieces of its sword chipped off in battle but the blade could be never be dulled and the missing pieces always grew back. From the shards the finest smiths in Kalos forged them into weapons to war with. One included a hammer said to crumble any shield. The weapons were stored at a place we call the Armory for shot. I've been there before. You want to go there?"

"I'd love to see it!" Ash not hesitating for a second loved to see the Battle Bond weapon and if its capable of destroying the GS Balls.

"We'll do that after returning to Cyllage City." Get a few things to prepare for the hike and Nina she would like to take Serena with her as thanks for sticking around and putting up with her. She's proven she can keep a secret related to her abilities and letting her show something rare related to her crush might be a good attempt for Ash and Serena to get closer.

"So after that what's next for you two?"

"We're going to travel around a bit more together. We aren't done yet." Ash saying that even with Team Union disbanded its better if he and Nina kept working and travelling together for a while.

"But you stopped Team Union? What else is there to do?" Vivi thinking they earned some rest for once Nina said why.

"The hunters."

"We met one on the look for the final knight." The two Battle Bond trainers telling the experience and the threat made against them the two couldn't help but feel sorry. It was only a matter of time but the one time they fought one was a life changing experience.

"Just because you two beat Fusion won't mean you'll beat him too."

Their mentor immediately warning them of the threat they are. Just because they succeeded in one difficult goal doesn't mean that their next battle will be an automatic victory. He only may have battled one once but it was enough to turn the life of him and his wife upside down. You might win a battle against them, but they always managed to take something from you dearly.

"We know. Battles aren't decided till they play out." Ash told him which the girl agreed with.

"Anything positive?" Vivi thinking it was a time for celebrating instead of living in doubt again it might distract them. The silver haired girl shared Ash's ambition with her mentors.

"Ash and Serena are going on a date."

"Nina!" Ash yelled at her. His issues with Serena are his alone and he didn't want anyone to influence him in any way. If it really hits off with her it be natural, not because they pushed him into it and him not being genuine and honest to her.

"I knew there was something between the two of you. She's a lovely girl." Vivi saying which made his cheeks turn red a little.

"Lovely. Now I know where you got it from." The silver haired girl now knew where the pet name came from when she tricked him into Sylveon's Cute Charm.

"Honestly, from what I've seen she's a fine girl. You're lucky someone like her has fallen for you." Archer giving his blessings to the Performer Nina was a bit surprised. Vivi was a lot more loose handing out a special recipe book but her male teacher was a different story. Maybe the Performer rubbed off on him in the short time she was in his presence like she did to her and grew a bit soft.

"What about you?" With Ash his plans known the mentors asked their first student. Nina was entirely focused on retrieving the GS Balls and learning Sparkling Aria. It seemed to them she hit a dead end with all her goals currently completed minus the hunters after her and Primarina.

"There's a woman I met who wants me to take singing classes with her and make a career out of it. She helped me and Primarina learn Sparkling Aria."

"What about them?" Talking about the hunters Nina changed her whole outlook just to stay hidden.

"I'm done hiding. Sooner or later I would see one again. And this time they're going to pay."

"I don't want you two to go on a crusade against all of them. Deal with the ones who come your way but don't go poking them with a stick." Archer scolding her not to go on a warpath.

"We won't. Don't worry. We'll see what comes our way." Being passive about it Vivi was happy to hear her student took on her favorite hobby as serious as she did.

"We know how much you love music. It's great you found someone who shares your interest and she helps you two get better."

"But I'm doubting if I should go."

"Why?"

"She's a Mega user." Nina telling the biggest roadblock of all the two mentors faces turned sour. Ash himself shocked with Archer and Vivi who shared a near similar story to his tag battle partner.

"She's what? And you want to go?" Seeing the looks on their faces Nina feared she disappointed her masters.

"I'm sorry! I should've said it sooner but I was scared how you would react! I know this goes against everything you taught me and I'm eternally sorry! I know what she is but I just can't say no. I talked with Primarina and the other Pokémon about this and they think the same. We really want to go and see her but we're asking your permission first."

Her reasoning being explained she bowed her head in respect. Her seeing Madeleine on her own goes against the warnings and opinion she formed over the years stunned the teachers. They found it magnificent that the girl finally was going to return to her original dream of being a singer.

"You're extremely loyal to the people who helped you. That is a good quality. And a flaw." Archer said about Nina's loyalty to him. He knew the girl saw him as her adoptive father and will do anything to please him it's no wonder she begged him for permission.

"We worked together with other Mega Evolution trainers to beat Team Union and free Shalour City! They're not as bad as you think! Me and Greninja promise that we will make sure she stays safe!"

"Pika ka Pikachu!"

Ash and Pikachu vouching for her. If the teachers were scared that something was going to happen to her he'd protect Nina and Primarina. The silver haired girl willingly wanting to go to another Mega Evolution user he found a way to get rid of her distrust for them. Madeleine could be what they needed to start her healing process.

"I wasn't finished yet." Glaring at his second apprentice Archer stared him down. Ash quickly apologized. It was just a shame Archer and his wife still thought Mega Evolution trainers are all a waste of breath. The man turned to Nina and put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"It's up to you and Primarina. I nearly taught you everything I know. I can't take you two any further than I did. I know almost everything about Battle Bond but singing was never my forte. If you think it helps you and Primarina go see her. Just be mindful of her at all times. But make sure you not only trust your sight but also your heart. If she did help you and Primarina learn Sparkling Aria there must be something good about it. Just be ready for everything you can find there."

Archer giving his blessings inside the warning Nina bowed her head again in respect. He just meant so much that she couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Her real father figure.

"Yes master. Thank you for your words."

"Now how about you go play with your Pokémon? I'm sure they'd be excited to have some time with you again."

"Right! Come on Ash! Let's go play!"

Nina having concluded her affairs with her mentors and gathering their approval she raced to the part of the forest that her Pokémon retreated to earlier. Ash following quickly behind her also in the mood for fun and games still wondered how Serena is doing with the fallen Kalos Queen Francine.

* * *

**Not really an Ash chapter yet but when I do it's his date with Serena. Just hang in there. Just about two more chapters of clean up before I get to the core of this one.**

**So much later then intended but I was playing Pokémon Sword and got distracted. Here's to the next one being sooner.**

**See you around.**


	3. Chapter 3, A queen's dilemma

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 3, A Queen's dilemma**

* * *

In Coumarine City Serena was preparing herself for a long night. It didn't had anything to with Pokémon Performing, dangerous battles or any kind of physical activity but the act of moving her lips to speak.

Going with her master Palermo after saying goodbye to Ash who together with Nina went to their Battle Bond master she was visualizing just how her confrontation with Francine will go. She got the evidence from Clemont who bargained with Team Union's leader in exchange for revealing where Ash and Greninja were at.

They had to set up shop once more in the coastal town since a large part were taken out of the city to aid in the Shalour Showdown as the newspapers and inhabitants of the region wrote it down in the history books. Only a small group stayed behind to prevent Francine from escaping her makeshift prison but when returning received word there was no escape attempt.

Either the fallen Kalos Queen had given up on Team Union entirely seeing it failed or was dying to know the truth about her accident.

Hearing someone knocking on her door she got pulled out of her thoughts. Hearing the voice of Shauna on the other side Serena said it was ok for her to come inside and she opened the door.

"Ready? The Showcase promoter looked forward to this day as well.

"I am." Serena got off her bed and followed Shauna.

As expected Palermo and Aria were also outside. One being Francine's teacher and the other her successor they also had an interest in her the reaction. Aria had only heard stories about Francine at first and Palermo never spoke about her and told her the truth about why. The redhead understanding tried to give the old lady all the support she could ever since she was rescued but Serena and the others of Team Union's brainwashing.

Diantha, the Kalos region Champion coming for protection. There still was an investigation running against the latest threat to the Kalos region but not their leader or any of his followers gave out the location of their hideout. She hoped that after Francine's interrogation the woman would give out the intel to really clean up Team Union's mess.

"Francine?" Serena softly called out. She stopped staring at the ceiling and sat up facing them cross-legged.

"I read the papers. Don't expect a congratulations." Even if the Team she was a part of failed she felt nothing but contempt for Palermo. Seeing a woman dressed mostly in white Francine wasn't impressed.

"Even the Champion is here. Or should I say former since you're not the strongest in the region?" Diantha stayed silent not responding to her provocations. They'd get their turn later.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Asking Serena about the Greninja trainer and the silver haired girl's absence.

"They're my friends. Not my protection." Serena not liking the moniker bestowed on them. Ash and Nina were capable enough and they were with her as supportive friends the last time.

"So what are you here for?" Francine sounded degrading. She didn't needed to be rubbed in that Team Union lost.

"We have your evidence." Aria said happily. Francine raised an eyebrow about her successors claim.

"Let's hear it then." Not believing their words Serena was the one that pulled out her little pocket book. Clemont had downloaded the file onto it for her to play anytime. The buzzing started and the voices of Clemont, Korrina and Fusion played until the part where Clemont struck a deal with the leader and he'd tell the true fate of the woman.

"**I needed a former Kalos Queen for my plan. One preferably trained by a symbol of it."** Hearing a somewhat distorted voice over the speakers running Francine still could recognize it. It definitely was the leader. But what was this talk about symbols?

"**You mean Palermo? Serena and Aria's teacher?" **Clemont asked him if his hunch was correct. From Serena he knew that Performer get pretty far with her blessings. She just had an eye for talent hen it came to it.

"**Exactly. That woman is seen as the benchmark for all Performers to follow. The previous and current Queen are proof of it. I knew that as long as her students are at the peak of that profession I can't lure any potential Performers into being my rule or as disciples."**

Again hearing the disciples talk she was going to be if she beat the Greninja trainer. By ruling Kalos as a real queen she'd destroy all Palermo build up. With her proving her methods were superior than the producers she'd rewrite the Kalos Queen title as far removed from her masters vision.

That's where she and Fusion agreed on.

"**To destroy it, I needed one who embraces those teachings and is successful. It was easy to manipulate and denounce the old woman after 'crafting' her fall."**

Hearing about her accident being said in a mocked tone by the leader the word crafting that he orchestrated it.

"**How did you do it?" **The inventor asked. He did not hear how it happened but only why it happened for the leader's own selfish goals.

"**My Shiftry is unique."**

"**Uniquely fake."** Korrina interrupted him.

"**Don't you have to save a city Mega Evolution successor?" **Joking that her priorities should lie elsewhere than this little talk he tried to let the Shalour City Gym Leader lose her self control. Korrina knowing what's in store for him got back at him.

"**I can't wait till Ash and Greninja get their hands on you."**

"**As I said Shiftry is unique. Unlike most Pokémon who force their wind attacks I control them. I can determine right now which way her hair sways." **Hearing the faint ruse of wind being blown the leader probably showcased the ability to determine the wind by the blondes ponytail which stuck out of her helmet. The winds died down on the recording.

"**When people are betrayed they don't think straight. If you pounce on it before they get a chance to explain you can mold them into what you want as long as your words are convincing enough. Now tell me where Lurline is. Don't back out of our deal now."**

"Thirty years."

A eerie silence hung in the room. The black haired woman seemed shattered at the revelation that she's been strung along for three decades. Her teacher in all things Performance related did seek high and low for her. Only now it made sense that she didn't look further for any trace. Fusion had skillfully removed all evidence of an impact and manipulated her into doing his bidding as some deluded sense of ruling.

"The truth hurts." She spoke up saying a phrase softly. She looked up straight into her audiences eyes. They seemed genuinely worried for her.

"Not as much as not knowing it. You deserved to hear after every thing that happened to you. I'm sorry for not being there."

Palermo again apologizing for not doing the right actions back then. No matter what happens in her life from now on the fallen Kalos Queen who threatened the region and was after Serena's friends their power would be her biggest failure in her success story as a producer.

"You think just making me hear this is ok? That everything will go back to the way it used to be? I just lost thirty years of my life. I just lost the reason for living. What am I supposed to do now?"

Sounding lifeless she looked like a zombie now. There was more emotion coming from a rock than her right now. The group couldn't decide if she was angry or just gave up all together

"Come back representing Showcases. You still can be an inspiration."

Shauna spoke in turn. The aftermath was always something she feared. It could go any way with this from an apology to even more hate at Palermo's failure to find her. Not sure where they are now it was uncharted territory. When she wanted to be a Performer she never thought that one of its biggest stars ever had such a history.

"That person is gone. Crashed in the canyons never to be seen again." Francine confused on what to do her life might as well end now. She lost everything she ever held dear before her fall from grace. Even if somehow she managed to return to society the guilt off all the crimes she committed will eventually catch up to her.

"Give us a chance. You can still start a new life." Aria wanting to be as supportive as she can. It was in old videos and photo's that she saw Palermo and the ones after her give grand displays of art that made people happy. From switching to an idol to a Performer wasn't something that would've happened without the shows the previous Queen's gave.

One that Serena took on currently.

"Maybe a new identity that lets you live in peace. If you testify you can get admitted to a witness protection program." The current Queen wanted nothing more but for things to work out. She still had faith that there was some positivity in everything. If they tried really hard they all can help Francine recover.

"Or at least a lowered sentence. Your leader is not telling us anything about where your hideout is. If you tell us where it is we'll take it into your trial."

Diantha spoke for the first time. It was hard to stay neutral and feel sorry but as Champion and lead investigator of Team Union's activities had to stay strong and impartial. Her acting training aiding her she seemed cold despite the heartbreak all the others went through.

"I could care less about Team Union now. What do you want to know?" She sat down wanting to spill everything. She could at least ruin Fusion's lifework the same he did hers as revenge. She for now was going to redirect her hate for Palermo to the man that deceived her.

"Where is your hideout?" The Champion interrogated her. Maybe it would help the others gather their thoughts on their next words.

"In Victory Road. We made our home in the old fortress in the ruins on the third largest hill outside. The fortress was designed with so many hidden passages in mind that even if people broke into it they could never find you. We broke out some of the walls and made our hideout in it thanks to his Malamar. Whenever a hiker or rune explorer that wasn't useful to his plan appeared we erased their minds and blocked out the memories of the location. Aria knows what I mean." Having been in Team Union's control and hideout Aria didn't remember despite being there maybe dozens of times.

"How do we destroy the crystals that stop Mega Evolution?" Shauna asked. One of her friends might not be happy with it but it was a necessity to return Kalos to status quo.

"He never told us that in case someone got caught or defected. Anything else?"

"Do you know how to destroy the GS Ball?" Serena asking her just in case Ash and Nina weren't successful. It be good for them to have something to fall back on if their mentor didn't know. They should be returning soon and she wanted to tell them everything.

"No. Anything else?"

"Aria, Serena, Shauna. Can you leave me and Diantha alone with Francine?" The producer making the request the three didn't want to leave just yet.

"Are you sure?" Aria being the one to ask Palermo nodded yes.

"The Champion is here. I'll be fine." The producer giving her some words of comfort. As long as Diantha was with her nothing bad can happen having faith in her strenght. Serena wasn't too sure about it and didn't want to leave with Shauna copying her feelings on the matter.

"I'll take care of her. Don't worry." Diantha giving her word the three gave in.

"I really hope you can tell me stories about your time as Kalos Queen." Serena having some final words really wanted to talk with her more over some nice warm tea or a cup of coffee

"Get out of here." Francine annoyed at Serena's suggestion. What part of repenting for past crimes didn't the current Queen understand? Finally leaving it only left, Diantha, Palermo and Francine in the area. Palermo pulled out a small envelope from her blouse. She presented it to her capture because she really wanted her to be the first to know off it. Not even the others who were extremely close like Aria knew about it.

"I have a new project I'm working on."

Francine wanted nothing to do with it. Surely they had time to make up but she didn't want to start.

"If it has anything to do with Showcases count me out. I'm done with them all together. Just let me rot in the real prison for the rest of my life. It's what I deserve for being so gullible." Detesting herself she beat herself down telling she should've known better. Palermo was always strict but not heartless. Seeing the old woman have a tender smile she slid the papers through the bars of her students cell.

"It's opposite with what you've been doing for the last decades. I want you to work for me like you used too. Just read through it and think about it. Can I get you anything?"

Palermo would give Francine time. All the time she needs and all the attention too. She had been given a second chance to partially redeem her greatest failure.

"Some time by myself to drown in my sorrow. Get out of here."

"You need me just call. I'll never leave you alone again."

The producer giving the promise that if she needed anything she just had to ask. This weighed on her more than even her disappearance and she didn't know how to progress herself. Diantha left with her not having much more to say which surprised the fallen Kalos Queen.

"You're not going to interrogate me more?"

"You aren't in a right state of mind. I'll allow you to gather your thoughts before we discuss things further."

The Champion following he producer out Francine sat back down on her bed. Seeing the papers on the found she had no intention of reading it.

"_Stupid old woman." _Unsure to be angry or just spill her tears she just sat there doing nothing. The small envelope maybe holding the key to pick up her life somewhat she didn't had the courage to pick it up needing to decide what she wanted to do first.

To sit out her punishment for all the terrible things she did or actually grab the attempt to make something out of her life yet.

* * *

**Finally played Sword/Shield and I finally got a good look at the Galar mons.**

**Toxtricity has made it into my top 25. Intelleon, James Intelleon. Galar Linoone is so fun. Orbeetle is best starter Bug type. **

**See you around.**


	4. Chapter 4, The first step

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond,**

**Chapter 4, The first step**

* * *

Diantha had left Coumarine City to continue her investigation on Team Union. The location of the hideout now known she'd go ahead and scout the area for clues on her missing Mega Stone. People were going to miss the actress but two people just nearly as capable were going to take her place however.

Even if it was only a few days Serena missed Ash dearly. With the promise of a date still between them she knows he was good on his word. Still with the threat of this It character the Battle Bond hunters gave him and Nina she wouldn't feel dejected if he preferred getting stronger before that date happened.

Seeing one of Palermo's helicopters fly over head Serena ran to it's direction wanting to intercept it before it touched down and the rotors stopped. The producer was already near its landing spot. Having heard from her pilot that the two trainers were on the way back she wished to speak to them in private.

The huffing and puffing Kalos Queen that suddenly was next to her delayed her plans. But seeing that one is her crush Palermo refused herself to ruin Serena's happiness. Seeing them all get off the chopper she couldn't contain herself.

"You're back!" Serena happy to see Ash again. With him being back so soon and coming to her meant one of two things.

"What about the GS Balls?"

"We're going to new place to destroy them. I'll tell you later. You're going to love it!" His own little adventure not having much excitement as before Serena he knew the Kalos Queen had it harder.

"How did it go with you and Francine?" Serena's mood soured a little. Looking to the producer from the corner of his eye he could tell she tried so hard not to show a response. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring it up in front of the one who suffered most of it.

"It's hard to tell where we are. We told her the truth but she has difficulty processing it."

"Want our help?" Ash immediately offering it Serena shook her head. This is a Performers affair and one quite close to her too.

"Thank you, but it's better to give her a moment." Serena said wishing to tell him everything. Also more about the place he briefly mentioned.

"Welcome back. I've yet to congratulate you both on a job well done. Congratulations on your victory." Palermo finally speaking didn't had a chance yet to thank the two for stopping Team Union's leader. Who could've guessed that two people she met just over a month ago would be so crucial in stopping the latest threat to the Kalos region.

"I'd like to show you two something." The producer wanted to reward them. No gift was big enough but it was something they both can make good use out of. With nothing better to do Nina slowly followed the old woman.

She turned around seeing Ash still standing there.

"You coming?"

"I'll catch up to you later!"

Nina and Palermo out of hearing range he'd finally got to talk to Serena alone.

"So what you doing this evening?" She found it a weird question.

"We're going to make dinner for Francine." A good meal always cheered her up and it might work for the former Kalos Queen too. Aria and Shauna were busy cooking up an exquisite meal for Francine.

"Oh. Ok. About that promise we made? The date?"

"Yes…?"

"I told myself that after I beat the leader I'd take you out on a date. Can we go tonight?"

A bit short notice for her liking but she wasn't going to object. He must have planned things completely since he just got back. Ash wasn't one to second guess himself often so it surely was going to happen depending on her answer.

"I'd love too." The meeting set he knew there were some conditions he needed to set.

"I'll go arrange some things for it after finishing things with Palermo. Where should we meet?"

"Our sleeping quarters." Serena said.

"Time?"

"How does 7PM sound?" From the time it was almost certainly a dinner date.

"Great. Dress code?"

"Casual." Ash saying that whatever she decides to wear it should be comfortable.

"Anything else?"

"See you tonight! I'll make it worth it, promise!" Ash ran away to make up the distance to Nina and Palermo whileSerena went to the main kitchen skipping where she was unable to contain herself as if she was walking on air.

In the meantime the singer made a bit of small talk with the producer about some things Francine confessed about Team Union. Nina being quite respectful wanted a know a few things that were related to the location of their hideout and that she wants to visit it out of curiosity. Probably no knowledge was there that she didn't know off but she'd never know until she personally checked it out. Nina seeing her battle partner run towards him finally could see the surprise.

"You done?"

The surprise was in the building where she did her private training and no one of Palermo's staff and Serena's friends dared to enter at the time. The place was empty when she left apart from the marks she and her Pokémon left on the floor and walls.

"I am. So what is it you want to show us?" Wanting to get this over with so he can prepare for Serena's date he was nearly jumping up and down impatiently.

The producer opened the door and showed their reward.

"It's a battlefield!" Ash screamed out.

The whole interior was rebuild and cleaned up as if the inside of a gym. The field smooth with fresh dirt and sand the lines on it were white and pristine. A large screen was present with multiple squares that can display multiple Pokémon at once. It was build as a League standard facility just for them.

"You cleaned this up quickly." Nina not recognizing the place she spend a lot of time in even she looked her eyes out. Palermo told them more about this place.

"It's a training center. I got in touch with a few business contacts and they all pitched in with large donations. The warehouse area where we are now? I bought a huge part of it to be converted."

"So you're building a new theater here?" Ash wondered. Maybe the field is just going to be a future stage.

"No. I have a job I'd like to offer you two. It has to do with your special qualities. Kalos has been target to a lot of threats recently. Team Flare, Team Union, the Wipers. It is clear you two were instrumental in stopping their leader. You two are at a level that matches even a Champion."

"We only beat him because we worked together. Don't put that praise on us." Ash and Pikachu disagreeing. They wouldn't be satisfied or content until they stopped growing. Diantha might be the Champion and gave her a hard time in their battle but he still has a list of people he'd want to battle again like Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion and other strong trainers.

The producer smiled with no doubt they would keep growing stronger until they could. First things first though.

"Anyway. The point is this. I want you two as employees. I want to set up a division dedicated to protect Kalos and other regions. A voluntary defense force of trainers that gets called on when there's trouble with an evil team like Team Flare and Team Union."

"A defense force?" Nina understanding what the producer wanted. It be like a police force that surveillances an area exclusively and then act on a minute's notice.

"Why not in Lumiose City? It's the center of the region and from there it's an easy road to the rest of it." Nina having her geography right wondered why so far from the capital.

"Kalos exists out of three parts. Central, Coast, Mountain with this being the coastal area. I already have two other locations on my mind. I want each one of you two to lead a division. What do you say?"

"If you need me just give Serena a call." Ash declining the offer. He was always prepared to help out but he didn't wanted to be some sort of policemen tied to one place.

"And you?" Palermo hoping Nina answered different.

"No interest. I want to settle things with Madeleine before I'd commit to anything else." Nina answered already partially committing herself to the singing expert.

"I see. If you ever change your mind about it just give me a call."

"Who's the third?" Math not being his strongest point Ash still could break down her calculation.

"You wanted me and Nina for two out of three area's. Who's the third?"

"I can't keep anything hidden from you two huh?"

Palermo knew this would happen. Ever since Nina explained some of her abilities to her she knew they were reading her intention and emotions. And how controversial and insulting her third choice can be in the eyes of the two Battle Bond trainers.

"Enjoy your field. If there's anything you need just call." Palermo offering them some of her resources they were her honored guests while in the new compound that will form the base of her coastal area defense force. With the producer leaving and a new field to their disposal Nina got fired up.

"So? You want to train a bit?" Nina asked wanting to brand the field with attacks the only way the two know.

"Sorry. But I got something important to do." Ash and Pikachu went away. It wasn't like him to decline a training opportunity from how long she knew him.

"Where are you going?"

"Making preparations for Serena." Implying he'd finally take up his vow on taking her out Nina understood. She didn't wanted to be the one that postponed their quality time together again.

"Need help?" It being an important event in their relationship she'd be supportive of them. Not understanding their dynamic completely since being children she'd love to help him make his date a repeated occurrence with the Performer.

"Can you get some things for me?"

Having a small list of things he needed to get done she paid close attention while he ran them down. Some items he called for were weird but he knew Serena better than she did so she didn't question him. Out of everything the last thing on his list stuck out compared to the others but it was the easiest one because Nina always has it on her.

"It's Ash his first date with Serena. She doesn't need help getting ready. Ash on the other hand needs all the help in the world."

The time arrived and Shauna insisted on dragging Nina to the room where Ash is getting ready for his date with Serena. Ash's date might be a big event in the trainer's life but knowing he battled against all sort of bad guys the silver haired girl thinks the promoter is overreacting.

"He went up against Team Union knights and Fusion himself. And Battle Bond trainers are a magnet for the worst kind of people out there. Picking a look for a date with a friend isn't that hard compared to that."

Opening the door where Ash was mentally preparing himself for the inevitable the two girls stood in the doorway stunned at the sight.

His normally spiky black hair slammed down with a shiny substance there was not a spike left. Pikachu laughed at how nervous his best friend is. With all they've been through together he expected the thing that would make Ash lose all sense of reason is a date with Serena. Nina seeing her fellow Battle Bond user in distress had to give a point to Shauna. He clearly needed the help.

"How do I look?" He asked with the two girls faces not inspiring confidence.

"Did you stole Clemont's supply of glue or something? There's so much gel in there I can use you as a brush for wallpaper." Nina said telling him this look won't do.

"Get rid of it." Shauna mirroring Nina's thoughts.

"Serena expects me in about five minutes! I can't turn her down now!"

Nina threw her Pokeball and the Soloist Pokémon showed up. They'd fix his hair in record time.

"Primarina, Sparkling Aria." With their thoughts linked she already knew what her chosen partner wanted. Blowing a water balloon just bigger than Ash's head she hovered it to him.

"Hold your breath."

The girl warned him. He did as she said taking a huge chunk of air in him. Primarina hovered the bubble over Ash's head dunking it in the orb while it was still hovering. His entire head now submerged by the balloon Primarina and Nina chanted a small song. The bubble spun in place washing out the gel in his hair. The gel now trapped in the bubble the pair sang hovering the balloon to the sink where it popped and drained the gel away through the drain hole.

Returning Primarina to her ball Nina send out another partner of hers. This time she took out her Arcanine. The Fire type loyally awaiting orders Nina gave him one.

"Arcanine, Flare Blitz."

The Fire type raised his body temperature in the room and started to emit a little heat without setting himself ablaze. The heat dried Ash's hair while Shauna combed it in the meantime to make it look like his old trusty look as much as she could from memory. Finishing his hair Shauna noticed something.

"Still something seems off."

Pikachu agreeing with her waved to the brunette to get away.

"What?" Not understanding it Nina translated.

"Step aside Shauna." Nina warning the promoter to get away Pikachu's cheeks started to glow.

"CHUUUUU!" Pikachu let out a Thunderbolt shocking his best friend. Being knocked down by it the boy stood up again and looked in the mirror.

"Better?" Checking himself in a mirror his spiky black hair was back how it belonged. Thanks to the girls and Pikachu's help he calmed down somewhat.

"You got the flowers?" He asked Nina since it was a part of his grocery list for this date. Nina carried a large bouquet of roses that she handed to him. He certainly did his homework on the subject. Still she wondered on his choice of color.

"Pink roses mixed with some Gracidea. Not to doubt you but why so much pink in a bouquet?"

"Pink is her favorite color." Her Performance dress and outfits always having a hint of pink in them Ash thought she' like them more than red ones. He should really call his mom to thank her for the preparation she unknowingly put him through by making him read those novels because he certainly could've done worse than he did. At least the first impression should be well enough.

"Should I go get her?" Shauna asking the million dollar question. He could no longer put it off anymore. This was really it. With a quiet nod of his head Ash was now locked into a date with Serena.

* * *

**Next time, ze date.**

**See you around.**


	5. Chapter 5, Threading the waters

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 5, Threading the waters**

* * *

Serena was finished preparing herself for her date with Ash. As he said she kept it casual but still washed her clothes just in case. Her eyes on the clock it was time for Ash to pick her up. Earing the knocking on the door she checked herself over one more time, went to the door, reached for the knob and opened it.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Both not knowing where to start they just did a casual hello. Serena's look was still the same to him but the small touches of make-up around her eyes making her blue pupils stand out more. A faint pink lip gloss combined with a little blush on her cheeks she kept it simple but enough for her to impress him. Wearing the choker she adopted from her Performance outfit around her neck it made him feel an even bigger idiot he didn't get the hint sooner on why she picked the Love ball.

"You look great. I see you're wearing the Love ball I gave you."

"Thank you. You look great as well." Serena throwing out a little compliment herself he tried to look proper just not to embarrass the Kalos Queen dating a slob. Not seeing his hands she saw him holding it behind his back.

"I got you these."

He pulled the bouquet of pink roses from behind him giving them to her. Serena loved them as she took them and took a good whiff. They smelled fresh and each stem had their thorns cut off. Getting pink instead of red ones pleasantly surprised her.

"Thank you. They look lovely."

Ash blushing at the pet name he gave her while infatuated. He didn't regret saying she's lovely but it's still a word he wanted to avoid to make her think he's still suffering from Sylveon's Cute Charm. Taking one out of the bouquet she put it in her hair. Securing it tightly the bulb it just sprouted from her hair thinking it would look cute. Maybe later when she got back she would put them in a vase for her to admire them.

"Ready to go?" Ash asked her with Serena softly saying yes.

"So what are we doing?"

It was the boy's responsibility to come up with an activity for the date and it was her responsibility to make him as comfortable as possible. Serena just wanted to spend time with him and didn't want anything fancy that makes him feel pressured in trying too hard.

"We're here." He said which Serena finally paid attention other to herself or Ash. It was in the building Nina had dubbed her domain and the producer gifting them it as a training ground earlier. Not going into the city itself she can tell he wanted it to be private but it suited her just fine.

Going inside a small table was set out with a cloth on it. Some utensils and plates on it, it looked like any other occasion she and her companions ate on one while resting at a field in the outdoors during their journey. The thing out of place was a pile of coal and a pan set on it. Next to it was a cooler box which purpose is storing food and keeping it fresh.

"Since you always make sweets for me I want to make something for you." Only now did Serena put it all together.

"You're going to cook!?" The closest Ash ever got to a furnace was if he did the dishes. Still a boy cooking for you alone normally signifies a great deal. This basically counted as him inviting her to his house for dinner.

"Aren't we supposed to know each other better first before you treat me to your home cooking?"

"I know you better than the back of my hand already." Serena blushed knowing he's right.

Ash figured he can skip a few steps in building a stronger connection with her. If it happens it happens and he wasn't going to beat around the bush if he actually fell in love with her. He has been stringing her along for far too long after her confession.

Serena telling herself she has to get the idea of a normal relationship building out of her head. Normally it happens between two people who are yet to discover things about each other but they're already past that point like he said. And it also goes further than friends liking each other since during his Cute Charm episode he did acknowledge to have some feelings for her.

She wondered on his choice in cooking items.

"Why not use a stove instead?"

"On Mount Silver I had to learn to cook for myself or live eating out of cans. I know how a campfire works, I don't know how to use a stove."

He explained as Serena took her seat at the table while Ash started to get out the ingredients from the cool box. Watching him try his hardest cooking for her if she knew this was their time alone she'd made dessert. Trying to see what he threw in the pot his body was hiding it blocking her view.

"That's quite a strong smell."

"I never learned to keep it down. It always brought out the wild Pokémon who were quite strong." Ash remembering a lot of Ursaring that went to him to fight for his food. It taught him really quickly that the survival of the fittest rule applied at his training spot.

"So what you're making?"

"Some stew. It isn't much but…"

"It's going to be fine Ash. Just try your best!" Trying to encourage him she is ok with not being in a fancy restaurant with multi star dishes. Ash surprised she has this much faith in his skills stayed quiet from then on and put his heart into it.

The stew according to Ash was finally finished and he scooped up some for them both on a plate.

Serena seeing the dish looked appetizing at least. Multiple colored vegetables and small pieces of meat in a brown sauce were addressed with some small potatoes. For the first dish Ash made for her she couldn't wait to taste it against her better judgement.

"What do you think?" He wondered but Serena kept the approach of no words. Without hesitation she picked up her spoon and dipped it in the dish.

"It's quite good!"

The all ate with Ash and Pikachu taking the majority of it of course. Serena not let his good cooking go to waste ordered seconds to tell him it was more than fine considering she never had them. The pan empty the dishes can wait since they had so much to talk about.

"So what did you and Nina do at Archer? Did you destroy the GS Balls?" Serena asked him.

"Well…"

He went over everything the three Battle Bond trainers discussed. From more knowledge he picked up till the reveal of an armory where an object laid that can supposedly destroy everything, that Nina allowed the Kalos Queen to come along for the trip and that Nina also wanted to see Madeleine in Coumarine City despite her having a Mega Altaria.

Serena told how her conversation with Francine went. From the shock of the reveal to the woman confessing everything Team Union leader did and how to Diantha. The Champion had left just before his arrival to make preparations for Team Union's hideout and retrieve her stolen Mega Stone. Serena also had a request for him but it could wait until tomorrow. Ash kept pestering her for it but Serena didn't budge saying it's a special project of hers related to Performing.

"What's the time?" Ash asked her. Serena pulled out her electronic pocket book and looked at the clock.

"9:23." Forgetting all about the time they talked together she couldn't believe how much time has flown. The dinner date wasn't complete yet and she guessed Ash surely would not have forgotten either.

"So what's for dessert?" Serena asked him looking up to his chair to find him missing.

"Ash?" Looking around she saw him at the door. She couldn't hear him but his body language betrayed him that he was apologizing to someone.

Swanna, Ampharos and Primarina all came in following him. Recognizing them as Nina's Pokémon Serena was surprised at what they were doing here. They stood in place waiting for something. He extended his hand to Serena like a gentlemen.

"I know you always wanted to dance with me. I'm nowhere near as good as you but I want to give you one tonight. I asked Nina to let me borrow some of her Pokémon that knows music. You need music to dance right?"

"_You really don't but ok." _

Remembering all the times she practiced in the wild without any she wasn't letting that little technicality get in the way. Ash nervously grabbed her hand with Serena feeling how much he was shaking. Understanding his nervousness since she's been through the same thing so often she wasn't going to let him feel uncomfortable.

"You're going to have to lead." He nervously said with a weird smile on his face with her giving a gentle and understanding one back.

"I know."

Ash waved his hand and the three borrowed Pokémon started to make sounds as their trainer had instructed them. Ampharos using Heal Bell as a tambourine creating the beat Primarina and Swanna sang softly adding in their voices to create a melody that set the pace for their dance. The music was fitting but Serena could've done without Primarina's part in this for one reason.

"_I know Nina is watching us right now."_

Serena grabbed his other hand and guided on her hip. He held her close half embracing her while their hands were interlocked. They started to dance together with Ash's brain spinning circles not wanting to harm her.

"_Don't step on her feet. Don't step on her feet. Don't step on her feet. Don't step on her feet."_

In this case was more of a awkward shuffle with both their feet glued to the floor. Serena keeping it as simple as possible was not looking to show off and impress him with dance because she already did that as a Pokémon Performer. This was more about him being more confident of being physically ok with the idea of holding her really close. She looked in his eyes reading the emotion from them.

It was amazing how nervous he looked. The regions hero and the strongest person she knows who battled in stadiums in front of thousands of unknown people one little dance. It was like looking at an image of her younger self.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Ash."

Telling Ash he's done a fantastic job while still holding him close she hoped it eased his nerves and loosened his grip. A bit short for her liking but she was not going to get greedy. Sure there were some awkward moments between them but she figured it was inexperience on his side and her not trying to force things. She always thought her first date with Ash was going to memorable, not perfect. And she got exactly what she requested from him and more first time out.

"Thank you. I tried my best and I'm sorry if it's not what you thought it would be."

He on the other hand thought it was one of Serena's most disappointing nights ever. What he did with her came nowhere near those mushy books his mom forced him to read. With her being so fond of him he just wanted her to know she really meant a lot to him even if he difficulty conveying his real emotions to her.

"Stop putting me on such a high standards. I don't mind if you don't get it the first time. I can be incredibly patient when it comes to you and I'll give you all the time you need to figure it out."

Serena winked and giggled with her patience to tell her feelings well documented. Ever since she spilled the beans she felt a lot more open about it and comfortable not walking on eggshells.

"Did you have fun?" Serena worried he didn't enjoy it and he was to busy pampering her.

"I always have fun when you're around." He said with a silly grin on his face.

Hearing the comment she looked away blushing madly. He sounded like a massive flirt and a natural at didn't know if it was his way of being around people or that she was so smitten for him. In any case it was perfect and she wishes they can do it again in the near future.

"Can we do this again another time? I want to really take you somewhere else outside next time." He didn't exactly count this as a date. If it really was one he'd taken here somewhere special.

"I'd like that." Serena accepting it she knew he was treading the waters.

"Need help with the dishes?"

"I'm good. You can go to bed. We'll handle it right Pikachu?"

The little electric type already stacking plates on the table Serena can't change their mind about it.

"Goodnight Ash."

"Night." Saying their goodbyes it left them both to think about things. Serena looking up into and she gets many more opportunity's like this one. Ash and Pikachu were on dishwashing duty with Primarina's Aqua Tail supplying the water. Pikachu didn't like how silent Ash was. Was he regretting the last few hour with her?

"_That went well for a first time."_

Ash looked to Pikachu. After being for so long together he had some sort of understanding but he never heard it so clear before.

"What did you say?"

"_Your date with Serena. It went ok did it?"_ Nina spoke through Primarina hoping Ash understood her.

"Pikachu?" He looked like he's seen a ghost.

"_Are you ok buddy?" _His trusted partner talking in Pokespeech Ash heard him call Pika-pi as he always has. But the words Pikachu was saying came out as clear as his own mouth.

"Yeah. I think so."

"_You think?"_ His long ears drooped down a bit.

"Can you keep talking Pikachu?" Weird request for the mouse but ok.

"_I'm here for you buddy."_

"_Need support Ash?"_ Primarina talking more Nina's other Pokémon were amused at his confusion.

"_Look Swanna. He doesn't get it."_ The Ampharos speaking now to the Flying type next to it.

"_Our trainer was the same." _The swan speaking as well like a human Ash could not believe it. Primarina recognizing her trainer in him as well.

"_You understand what I'm speaking yes?" _The Battle Bond Pokémon talking away from her trainer the raven haired male nodded yes.

"_Congratulations on understanding us. Welcome to a new language you can understand."_

Finishing with the dishes Ash stood up slowly. Not even tired yet he grabbed all his Pokeballs and threw them up until all his Pokémon were in front of him. All of them looking at the grinning trainer they were wondering what or where the danger is.

"Hey guys! Let's talk for the rest of the night! I can understand all of you now!"

* * *

**So Ash can understand Pokémon now.**

**Wonder why?**

**See you around.**


	6. Chapter 6, Foundation of power

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 6, Foundation of power**

* * *

"Where is he?" Having breakfast in the great mess hall Serena started to get worried. It wasn't like Ash to skip breakfast. Not starting on her own eggs yet she did not dare to eat and was about to look for him. Afraid his mind and heart were in a twist because of their date she was about to get up and look for him.

"He stayed up late." Nina waited with her for him and stopped the Performer from going away. She was the same when she discovered the ability that Ash had gained last night when Serena left after her date.

"Did something happen during him doing the dishes?"

Aria wishing to know as well had joined them at the table. That Serena picked him as her first date pretty much stunned the redhead after the hundreds of rejections Serena had on her name. It was only a matter of time before Serena accepted one but she wanted to know more about the boy she had an eye on.

"Or during the date?"

Shauna not knowing how it went was eager to find out. She did not manage to get anything out of Serena or Nina. The Kalos Queen still worried Serena could see and hear some of Palermo's men gossiping about her. Since Ash and their boss had a feud going on that had her as the center in it Serena dating him caused a lot of disturbance in the ranks. Yet none of them dared to ask her how it went in fear of the silver haired girl sitting on the same table as her.

"Did you tell anyone what we did last night?" Serena eyed Nina hoped that she not say anything to anyone.

"You know how I am with secrets."

The singer giving confirmation that her lips are sealed in that regard despite Aria and Shauna's questioning. Nina herself just whistled a little song ignoring the Performers questions and waited for the eventual arrival of her battle partner.

"What are you making?"

Aria asked Nina who seemed to mixing something together in a cup. She was mixing a few herbs together which created a brown yellowish blend. The three Performers at the table watched her work on it till Nina finally said what it's for.

"For Ash because he needs it. It's better he tells you the surprise himself."

A bit of medicine against a sore throat it was her favorite recipe that Vivi taught her. A miracle treatment for after the days she and Primarina spend singing the fluid had nearly mystical recovery powers.

"What surprise are you talking about?" Shauna thinking that Ash had another surprise for Serena already. The honey blonde did not display any negative emotion before Ash was missing so it must have gone well for either of them.

"If he can talk let him say it himself." Nina said confusing them.

"What do you mean can talk?" Shauna hated that Nina always talked around the most interesting of things.

Ash finally walked in carrying two plates with eggs and pancakes. A few bags under his and Pikachu's eyes told them they did not get enough sleep only being awake thanks to his appetite.

"Morning girls."

"You look tired. Something wrong?" Immediately worried for him Serena offered him her spot. Ash took the seat against her and started feeding himself and Pikachu.

"I spoke more last night than I ever did after you left." With a hoarse voice he answered. No volume in it . Nina offered him the cup which she made the medicine for him.

"Drink this. It's what I always use when I have a soar throat."

Having seen through Primarina's eyes she figured he needed it. Ash took the cup and downed it down in one gulp. His face contorted over the taste. His mouth and throat feeling like it's on fire he grabbed his throat like it felt someone was choking him out.

"Ash!"

They all were worried for him. Nina just sat there waiting for the stuff to take effect. She never managed to get rid of the after tastes of the brew but its a small sacrifice to a dedicated singer like her. Pulling himself back onto the table he coughed out the taste.

"Much better." His voice returning more to the side Serena knew about he sat back down on the table.

"What did you do?"

"I spend all night talking to Pikachu and the others. You should listen to all the stories they told on Professor Oak's ranch."

"Talking to Pikachu?"

Aria asked with the yellow mouse nodding yes. He said something in Pokespeech which the Performers did not understand. Nina nodding her head chuckled a little over the tale that one time Staraptor and Swellow were so into a race they nosedived straight into his Snorlax bouncing off its large belly.

"What's so funny?" Aria asked while Serena understood that Nina listened to Pikachu. Her eyes grew large indicating her crush learned an ability related to his Battle Bond. The skill to understand Pokespeech like Team Rocket's Meowth.

"Congratulations Ash!" Serena immediately wanted to make some sweets to celebrate. It may not be the emotional reading sight Ash wanted at first and trained more for than translating but it's a big step.

"What's it like? How they talk? Like us or do their sentences differ from what we usually say?"

Shauna bombarded him with questions since Ash would be less stingy with explaining than when Nina showed the skill when they met. Aria said not understanding where his trait came from. The silver haired girl seemed to share the same perks as Serena's crush but the redhead did not comprehend thanks to her friends and mentor secrecy about what the two really are despite her constantly asking.

While eating his food Ash had a few minor questions for his date.

"So what did you want to ask me yesterday?" Serena's request being brought up yesterday in their alone time Ash wondered what she wanted from him. Serena took out her Pokedex and showed him an entry for a Pokémon she recently has caught an eye on.

"There's supposed to be a group of Illumise near Camphrier Town. Since we're going there for your GS Ball mission I want to catch one to train for my performances."

For all the time Ash left Kalos the first time and his reunion with Serena he hasn't seen her use a new Pokémon. She might have a good reason but he's curious.

"Why didn't you catch a new Pokémon when I was gone?"

"Pokémon Performers usually perform with every Pokémon they have to make them not miss out. Three is hard enough to coordinate and keep the attention of the audience equal on everyone. Shauna has caught more Pokémon then I did but she only uses a few to perform. And I didn't have the courage to break up the original team. But I talked about it to everyone and they understand."

Serena explaining it and seeing Ash juggle his parties and still display deep love and strenght over all of them she come to know convinced her to expand her team in the next coming weeks. And it might surprise her audiences when she would start to perform more occasionally compared to when Ash had his Team Union challenge.

"And mainly I want to get some tips from Francine. I hope that when she sees me with Illumise she can't resist giving me tips on how to perform with Pokémon that flies."

She really wanted the woman to fall in love with performing again. Exercising with the type Francine achieved legendary status in the Showcase circuit might bring back pleasant memories on how she used to be. Nina got up from the table wanting to finish her chores so she can get some training in afterwards.

"I have to get supplies for our trip to that place. You coming Ash?"

"Sure. I want to change my Pokémon around for that It guy."

"And that you can talk to them as well?"

"You know it!"

The two Battle Bond trainers leaving to do their tasks it left the Performers alone. Shauna did not see anything strange to Ash. Serena raised an eyebrow in confusion. Shauna explained that last night Ash was a nervous wreck just before he went to pick her up. For how stressful the brunette made him sound Serena felt a bit bad for him.

But she needed to get some practice in for a demonstration she's doing soon. Thanks to the whole Team Union situation she did not make to many appearances lately and she figured with peace back in Kalos it was time to kick start the Showcases once more with a Performance of the Kalos Queen.

* * *

Nina waited for him at the Pokémon Center. She did get all her stuff and medicine for their little excursion to the secret Battle Bond altar near Camphrier Town. Humming to herself she saw Ash and Pikachu coming out.

"You done changing your Pokémon?"

He sent went the team of Pikachu, Greninja, Infernape, Lycanroc, Staraptor and Sceptile. A small adjustment of his previous team against Team Union he went for the style of battling he's most comfortable with which was speed and power. Ash didn't move yet from his spot. He asked her if they can wait a bit longer before going back since something was nagging in the back of his head.

"Hey Nina?"

"Yes?"

"What do I now?"

"Is this about the GS balls or Serena?" Confused on what topic he meant he elaborated.

"Serena. I took her on a date that wasn't really one and I promised her another one."

"That's good right?" Nina not seeing the problem it's a good thing they were going to do this more often in the foreseeable future. So why did he look so worried?

"Did I get understanding Pokémon by being on a date with her?"

He was thinking that its no coincidence he learned a Battle Bond skill just after his date. He needed to know if there was a correlation of those two things combined. He didn't want to use Serena's affections just he could unlock his powers and then not be in love with her.

"Don't know. I got those abilities without ever having to date anyone."

Her case not similar she got her ability to speak by other means. She knows how to obtain those skills in her way but no matter how much more experienced a Battle Bond trainer she is she can't place herself in his shoes. They all unlocked their power in a different way and carry different motivations which speeds up the process of learning it. For Archer it was a sense of accomplishment of stopping a business man plans who polluted and destroyed nature just for some quick money. For Nina it was the mentorship and home her teachers gave her after being shunted by her excuse of a parent.

"It might be the foundation of our power working for you."

"Don't go there." Ash interrupted and actually threatening her not wishing to hear more about it.

"I rather do it by myself." He sounded a bit frustrated telling her not to spoil or attempt to sway him. If it really was the foundation of Battle Bond power that Archer and Vivi taught him he needed to know if it was genuine or just some crazy new adventure he took on which he confused for genuine feelings for the Performer.

"That's fair." Nina wasn't going to interfere anymore unless either one of them wants too. Still she can't help but be curious.

"What's going to be your next date?"

"I don't know." Ash didn't have time to think about it yet. He was thinking maybe a restaurant or a movie but those seemed to simple for him. He really wanted to impress Serena next time. Nina had a suggestion.

"She wants an Illumise. When there's Illumise there's Volbeat. You should watch them at night together before she starts catching one."

Being a Hoenn girl she always got told stories about the Firefly Pokémon seeking out partnership and impressing the other species in a form of dance. Now that she thought about it Ash was the Volbeat last night trying to court Serena as the Illumise with a dance. Seeing his weird stare at her it told her he didn't get it.

"You really don't know much about Pokémon romance do you?"

"I'm new to this ok!" Seeing his face red she decided not to tease him anymore. Him being in a place uncomfortable now his head wasn't exactly screwed on completely. She had the perfect temporary cure for it.

"What do you say we get a good session in before we leave? I want to meet your other Pokémon and see how strong they are!"

* * *

One of Palermo's personal helicopter was at Ash, Serena and Nina's disposal. The pilot already starting the engine having done his final check ups told the three it was filled up and ready to go to take them wherever they wanted which the teens already knew. Their first destination would be Camphrier Town to destroy the GS Balls. Serena didn't know yet but after the attempt Ash wanted to take her to see the Firefly Pokémon before she catches one.

"Good luck catching it Serena! I can't wait to see your Pokevision when you have one." Shauna saying goodbye again also wished her luck with Ash.

"Thanks! I really want to show it just how fun performing can be!"

They'd fly to Couriway Town afterwards by Palermo's helicopter again for Serena to give a demonstration Performance and to show her hopefully new caught Pokémon just what Performing is about. When that's done a small detour to Lumiose City to visit Clemont and Bonnie and from there head to Coumarine City to see Madeleine and so that Nina might get over her vendetta against Mega Evolution trainers.

With a whole travel plan set Serena said goodbye to Palermo and all her men who were working for the producer into converting it for her defense sqaud program.

Palermo stood against Ash with Serena already in the helicopter. The engine roaring and blades spinning above her she could not hear them fearing the worst that they couldn't withstand having one last jab at each other before they leave again. To her relief they just shook hands exchanging words that made Ash blush a little.

Setting off they had quite a bit to look forward too despite the dangers of 'It' chasing after two out of four humans on the chopper.

**A bit late and lackluster for my taste but I desperately needed to post something to have a distraction.**

**I'm so done with this stupid virus. **

**See you around.**


	7. Chapter 7, History lesson

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond,**

**Chapter 7, History lesson**

* * *

Palermo's personal helicopter had dropped off Ash, Serena and Palermo in Camphrier Town the previous day. The people were extremely friendly to tourists and welcomed the Kalos Queen and their associates to their home. Ash and Serena seeing the place again it brought back memories of the time Clemont was exchanged for the Pokeflute Princess Abbie pretty much stole. They still felt bad about completely forgetting about him but luckily Clemont managed to escape using his intellect.

The next day the trio went outside the small town onto Route 6 which was a dense forest filled with tall vegetation making it difficult to see where you're going. The grass reaching so high it towered over everyone of them they were tied together by a piece of rope with Nina leading the way. Pushing away the plants and hearing it rustle beneath her feet Serena wondered how Nina can actually see through the stuff.

"Do you know where you're going?"

The silver haired girl told her to stay quiet. Scouring and stomping on the ground in front of her she felt something hard compared to the soil they were walking on earlier. Telling Ash and Serena they were at the entrance of the armory she told them a little story about how the entrance opens for them.

"Fighting a war is like playing a game of chess. This used to be a giant chessboard but the plants and dirt all covered it up when they grew too large. I reset the puzzle when I left." Pulling the two along there were multiple pieces of the game hidden by the fauna.

"So we need to finish this game of chess before the door opens?" Serena asked while picking up a piece with a cross on top.

"Just stay there for a minute." Untying the rope from herself which was used to hold the three close by Nina started moving the pieces around. Setting the black pieces of the other side on the spits she remembered she then went back and moved a white pion one space forward.

"Hey Nina? How are you going to play if there's not a second…" Before Ash finished his line a black piece shaped like a Rapidash's head moved a space forward and two sideways.

"It's moving by itself!?" Scared now about the automatic board playing itself Nina explained how it worked.

"These pieces are also embedded with pieces of that Aegislash. It's spirit lives on in every little piece created from its shards. It only allows in people who manage to solve the puzzle." Since Nina did it before she'd copy every she made the last time.

"Hey Ash, about that Battle Bond Aegislash. Was it good like you two or evil?" Serena asked him wondering if he knew while Nina was playing further.

"Evil. It and its owner were battle hungry. Archer once said that if the king of the hunters didn't lose to the Gothitelle pair they eventually would clash with the winner of that fight ruling the world."

Seeing Nina move a jack in a cross line they continued their little talk.

"Hey Serena?"

"Hmm?"

"Since you want to catch an Illumise I was thinking we can watch them and the Volbeat at the lake tonight to see which one you want to catch."

"I'd like that." Pleasantly surprised that he wanted to take her to the lake where the Firefly Pokémon were living she nearly counted it as a second date. The silver haired girl moved another right beside the black king she was playing against.

"Checkmate."

A loud crunch coming from the ground happened and the chess field opened up square in the middle revealing a staircase. Nina invited the rest in and they walked down the stairs. Coming into a long hallway with torches Nina reached out to a torch hanging on the wall and twisted it making the old hatch above them shut. Reaching the end of the long corridor a faint glimmer started to show itself in the distance. Nina stopped walking and warned the two.

"Don't take anything from here unless you want an army of Ghost types on your neck."

"Ghost types?" Serena's voice trembled a bit. Nina picked up on her fear.

"You're not afraid of ghosts are you?"

"No." The Performer said.

"But what if one of them possesses an armor and swings an axe around to trespassers cutting their heads off?" Clasping her hands in front of her mouth thinking she scared her companions. Getting carried away again by things that can happen in haunted places Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Serena. If there is a ghost we'll beat it." The little mouse on his shoulder saying something Ash had used his new skill to respond for him.

"Pikachu also says you can count on it."

"Thanks you two." Feeling a lot more relieved they reached the end of the long way. Two giant wooden doors were all between them and the place connected to another Battle Bond Pokémon. Ash and Nina pushed the doors open and welcomed the sight.

"Ash, Serena, the Armory."

Stacks of gold, diamonds and all sorts of jewels still shining after hundreds of years. Huge round shields and crests hanging on the walls. A large pile of armor just cobbled together in a pile all wearing different markings and on the walls were portraits and paintings telling the story of the conquest the owner of the forgotten kingdom did in his rule.

"So much treasure!" Serena looked her eyes out. She's never seen this much value in one place and the amount probably exceeds that of the most wealthy people she knew like her teacher and producer. She guessed if she took it all she and her offspring for the next ten generations would be set for life and still have something to spare.

"The spoils of their conquests. Stolen from the places they took over. The pile of armor there is what they took from bodies on the battlefield. A memento for their victory and oppression."

Nina changing her way of speaking telling her stories as authentic as possible. She just loved telling them in a way that went beyond her normal speaking capabilities to make it sound grander. Ash looked around him as well and couldn't figure something out.

"I'm shocked nobody ever took anything from here. If this place is as old as you say it is treasure hunters should've robbed the place by now."

"I warned you about the Ghost types didn't I?"

The singer then said to follow her. Walking past even more stolen gold they were looking for something more blunt.

"There it is." Pointing over to the Hammer made out of shards of Aegislash they saw it hanging on a wall.

The long handle of the weapon was decorated with inscriptions and long red ribbons tge head of the hammer was bigger than any of their heads with one side of the head being blunt while on the other end there was a massive spike designed to pierce armor still sharp after centuries.

"It's massive. How can a human lift that?"

Serena keeping her voice down in fear of the Ghost types Ash went up to it and took a hold of it with both hands. Serena warning him to be careful with the blunt and sharp object not to lift to much at once and go through his back he lifted it off the wall.

"It's incredibly light."

To him it felt no heavier than a plank of wood. He would've thought it was so much more dense but swinging it around it was like a plastic tube as if the weapon wanted to be swung.

"You ready?"

Nina pulled out the first GS Ball from her pocket and put it on the ground. Ash raised the hammer in the air as far as he could he brought all his strenght down on it. The weapon connected with the ball and the gold and silver item splintered into countless pieces flying all over the place.

"It's destroyed!"

"And now the last one." Nina quickly set down the second GS ball. Ash raised the hammer once more and like before the ball exploded into countless pieces.

"That's them gone!" Ash hung the hammer back on the wall. As Nina said don't take it out of the armory. Having done what they came for Nina wanted to leave.

"Can we stay here a bit longer? I want to see more." Serena not ready to leave just yet. Ash sharing the feeling wanted to stay longer too.

"Fair enough. But don't take anything but memories from here." Warning them again not to take anything touchable out of the treasury just to make sure they did not forget.

Only now did the two notice the details on tapestries hanging on the walls. The gold and silver being a major draw taking all your attention at first they studied the cloth and paintings thoroughly to try and recognize something in it. Ash and Pikachu of course were drawn to the one where the king and Pokémon were on display. They'd love to battle against it and stop him from doing evil things while also trying to figure out just how strong that Battle Bond Pokémon really was.

Serena had her eye fall on something else.

"Beautiful." A woman on the painting was dressed in a lavish and royal dress. The dress was colored a dark silver with black and yellow accents with the arm length gloves a light blue. A pendant around her neck held a jewel that was polished and shone silver even on the painting. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before even when studying Kalos history under Palermo.

"Like that dress?"

Nina reading Serena's emotions she saw she was immediately in love with the look. The silver haired girl thinking the Kalos Queen at least had a bit of taste even if she was eyeing the wrong item.

"I do. Who is she?"

"The queen."

Always excited to hear about fashion maybe its time for that style to make a comeback. She already saw herself in a variation of her favorite colors waltzing away on the dance floor with Ash in the future. Getting flustered and getting ahead of herself she

"I want to take this to Valerie. I love to have one for myself!" If she send it over to the Laverre City Gym Leader and fashion designer, she arguably had her hands full creating a replica in her requested colors. But Serena didn't trust herself enough to bring out the true elegance of the design. Begging Nina with a puppy dog look to allow her to use it.

"Like I said don't bring anything out of here but memories." Giving her the ok to copy the dress Serena started imprinting it in her mind and made a small photo of it with her electronic pocket book. Since the Kalos Queen was so busy and trying to remember Nina gave her a clue what would really make the outfit memorable.

"That pendant on her neck is worth more than anything in here." Nina told her.

"How special is it?" Her eye now fixed on the jewel it seemed minuscule to all the wealth that's been placed here. But for the Battle Bond expert to say it's true value Serena had to know.

"You know the Battle Bond items we get when transformed? Those pendants hold a tiny part of the item. Decidueye and master had taken a tip from one of his arrows and placed it in a piece of jewel. Vivi carries that with her at all times and Decidueye feels that part wherever she is. It's a tracker, no matter where she is in the world they can pinpoint her exact location."

"That's amazing. Can you make one?" Taking friendship bracelets to a whole new level she loved to get one from Ash and Nina. Their Battle Bond items color also matched so she can maybe mix it with a new outfit.

Nina let out Primarina who already was in her Battle Bond form. Ash on guard for why the Soloist Pokémon came out Nina told him it was fine and she just wanted to show Serena something. Nina took a hold of the harp Primarina held. Using her thumb and index finger she pulled a tiny piece out of the water harp before the piece regenerated back into the object. Using the small piece Nina held in her hands she used her hands to mold it. Twisting and turning them the enchanted water she showed it to the Performer that she compressed it into a tiny diamond.

"Making one is easy. The reason for doing so not. To you it's just a pendant." The small water diamond vanished into nothing from her hand and she thanked Primarina for the demo before returning her to her ball and Nina finally revealed what significance the jewels held.

"To full Battle Bond trainers like myself and my mentors they're actually commitment jewels. Or in modern terms, wedding rings."

"W…WED…WE…" Stammering and flustered like never before Serena didn't think about marriage yet.

"See the transcription under it?" While the old language wasn't her strongest point Nina still knew what it said after her first visit.

"With this piece of my soul around your neck I'll make a vow to forever love the woman I wed."

"_Piece of soul?" _

It made the Performer question if Ash really would give up a piece of his soul for her. Ash and she were just coming to terms with their relationship and agreed to continue dating as friends. She personally wasn't ready for such a step yet and she's pretty sure neither was he. Luckily for her he seemed unaware of her stammering thanks to all the other more interesting stuff for him and Pikachu.

After receiving a bit more history lessons from the singer they figured it was time to leave. Having seen enough they all left the treasury with Nina resetting the entrance puzzle for good measure. On the way back to Camphrier Town they would rest at the Pokémon Center before going out to see the Volbeat and Illumise to catch a Pokémon of the species the Performer had her eye on.

* * *

**So screenshots of Ash holding a blue egg came out. Five Pokémon were underneath it including Riolu, Sobble, Munchlax, Tyrogue and Grookey as if to make people guess which one it is.**

**Everyone immediately jumped on the hype train of Ash getting a Riolu. If it's a Sobble I'm going to laugh and try not to look smug.**

**See you around.**


	8. Chapter 8, The Kalos Queen way

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 8, The Kalos Queen way**

* * *

Ash invited Serena over to watch the Firefly Pokémon near the lake of Camprier Town on Route 7. Serena's quest to catch an Illumise coincided perfectly so they could treat as a small date. There unfortunately was a third wheel. Nina didn't go to far from Ash his side just in case this It character ambushed them. She promised not to say a word and just let the two be sitting close but not intruding on their conversations. Serena had also let out her Pokémon. She wanted their expertise and judgement in a matter like this.

"It should be starting soon." Serena checking the time on her pocket book the Bug type should soon sprout from their nests and appear to do their nightly dances and seemingly draw their own stars.

"Ready to catch a new Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"You bet!" Excited to be catching a new Pokémon tonight she kept staring at the lake that was said to be a gathering ground for them. It wasn't just going to be for her and the Pokémon after all. Ash's stomach started to growl. He didn't had enough time for dessert seeing they all wanted to be early for the night show.

"You did bring snacks right?" He asked her if she has some goodies. Serena smiled having learned from the first time they were on a date. From her bag she pulled out her basket with her trademark macarons.

"Of course I did."

Waiting for a sign of the Firefly coming out the sky turned dark but clear.

Multiple Illumise came out of hiding. They started to communicate and were each assigned a piece of the forest by the biggest one which was probably the leader and most respected of the group.

"See one you want?" Ash glancing sideways she was focused. He only was used to this intensity from her when performing but he liked it when she got into something this much.

"Not yet." The Pokémon all started emitting a pinkish waft that hovered through the forest. According to Serena's Pokedex it was the sign for the Volbeat to come out.

"That one guys?" Ash asked her Pokémon who shook no. They appreciated the help but he wasn't going to be much help selecting their newest dance partner on his experience.

"What about that one?" Ash pointed to one near the center of the lake.

"No. It doesn't fit." Strange to hear from hear it's not a good fit for her he wondered how she can tell just by seeing it dance.

"What are you looking for exactly?" He wondered.

"The one with the best smile and who seems to have the most fun. Just like Pancham and Sylveon." Comparing her discovery of the talented and fun loving Pokémon she wanted to re-experience it.

"Can I say something?"

Respecting their alone time Nina could help with identifying the one which had the most fun in the large flock flying around. Serena said she appreciated the gesture of her using her good feelings sight but wanted to use her own eyes instead for one major reason.

"A Kalos Queen should be able to connect to a Pokémon's heart and draw it in by being herself. I need to catch it the Kalos Queen way."

"The Kalos Queen way?" Nina asked her just wondering what she is talking about.

"I can just go and catch any of them the traditional way by battling but that won't be enough. As you know I want an Illumise for Francine's rehabilitation. An normal capture will do nothing for us, but catching one in my way will show Francine that Palermo's vision for a Performer is still worth fighting for."

Continuing her scouting Serena she saw the one that shined brighter than all the others and the movements it made really drew her in the same way as it drew in Volbeat.

"Hey guys? What do you think of this one?" Serena asked her partner with each of them giving them the thumbs up. This was the one she'd try to persuade to join her.

"Let's go!" Running after it with all her Pokémon Ash and Nina had to pick up the pace as well. Running to an open field where the Illumise was directing the Volbeat to draw in the sky Serena didn't had time to enjoy it.

There were too many Volbeat with the Illumise to battle. And if she fired an attack from the distance they were at the Bug type would likely fly away.

"What are you going to do Serena?" Ash wondered how she's going about this after her speech about catching a Pokémon the Kalos Queen way.

"Ok guys! Like we practiced! Braixen, Flamethrower!" Ash didn't have to wait long as Serena's starter took the branch in her tail and fired off a streak of flames in the sky away from the Bug types. Drawing their attention they all stopped drawing light patterns and looked to the new brightness.

Serena seeing it nodded to Sylveon just like they rehearsed.

"Sylveon, now Swift!" The Fairy types ribbons rose up and fired of yellow stars cutting through Braixen flames. The flames started to started to form a shape similar to a Pikachu's face. Seeing his face drawn in the sky Pikachu let out a joyous squeak.

"You got it's attention like you said you did!" Ash glad her way seemed to work so far.

"Let's keep it up! Pancham, Dark Pulse and Sylveon use Fairy Wind!" Pancham put his paws close together and launched the beam up high. Sylveon's ribbons fluttered creating a wind of fairy dust. The pink winds broke up the black beam and started to now created the head of Pancham. Sylveon's Fairy Wind creating a moving imagery the Volbeat that were with the Ilumise started to draw patterns like Serena's away from the Pokémon that lured them here.

The female Bug type flew in between them trying to gather them up again. The Volbeat paid no attention to her. Frustrated she'd go to the source of her trouble. Flying down to the young woman she went in Serena's face. Shaking its head Illumise sounded quite loud saying things to her.

A quick variety of words based on its name came out of her mouth with Ash immediately translating for her.

"It's complaining you stole her flock." The Bug type being quiet now she calmly introduced herself.

"Hi Illumise. I'm Serena." The Bug type still a bit cautious over the female who stood her up she wondered exactly why she did the thing that only her species was known for.

"Did you enjoy our lightshow? We made it just for you."

"_What do you mean for me?" _Serena and her Pokémon smiled telling the Bug type why.

"I'm a Pokémon Performer. Together with my Pokémon we dance in front of huge crowds and have fun. We do competitions called Pokémon Showcases." Illumise bobbed her head sideways.

"It's asking what Showcases are." Ash said again functioning as translator.

Meanwhile Nina quietly watched on enjoying her battle partners understanding of the speech Illumise and functioning as a translator for the Kalos Queen without asking. Serena and her Pokémon all talked about what Showcases are and that's she's the Kalos Queen. The Firefly Pokémon hovered listening to the Performers words.

"Does it sound fun?"

"It still wants to know how you created those light patterns."

"You want me to teach you how to make them?"

"Sylveon, Swift!" The Fairy type shot out multiple stars upwards.

"Braixen, Fire Blast!"

Twirling herself and her branch she fired from the tip of it straight up into the stars. The attacks combined creating a flower which then exploded making a rain of orange sparkles pour down on them. Not damaging the Volbeat took them and drew a new pattern resembling Braixen's face.

Illumise's large blue slanted eyes looked up at the new lights display. Seeing how the Volbeat are all in the palm of her hand there might be something in if she can get some advice occasionally.

"There's another reason I want to catch you." If this was going to be her Illumise Serena needed to be open.

"There is an old friend who specializes in Pokémon that can fly. She's a Performer too but there has been some issues with her and she doesn't like dancing anymore."

"_How sad." _The Bug type her eyes drooped imitating the four dancers. Serena's look softened up.

"I want to catch you is because I really like the way you dance in the sky. If she sees you I'm sure it makes her want to dance with her Pokémon again."

Serena slowly extended her hand. The large slanted blue eyes stared at the hand of the Performer considering her offer. The Bug type still had her doubts but seeing how well she got treated so far by the young woman and friends.

"Will you please help me Illumise and show my friend just great a sky dancer you are?"

Illumise flew back and forth sideways thinking about the offer. She valued her freedom but the dancer was willing to let her go. If the Kalos Queen is as she said it is she herself can learn more sky drawings from her and create more with the three Pokémon partnering up. The young woman waiting Illumise flew right in front of her throwing her little stubby arms up and did a happy squeak.

"_I do!"_

"Thank you so much!"

Hugging her new Pokémon Serena was pretty excited for her demo performing along with her original trio. It be a great opportunity to introduce the Bug type into the world of Showcases just like she did when Sylveon was still just a shy Eevee. Taking a Pokeball from her pocket she showed it to Illlumise. The Bug type understanding, it tapped with one of its stubby arm. Illumise turned into a red energy and got sucked into the ball. The center light of the ball blinked and the ball shook a few times. It stopped moving and a popping sound sounded signaling its capture.

"Ta-da! A new chapter in my life, because I caught an Illumise!" Serena presented the Pokeball with Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon joining in. They were certainly going to have a lot of fun together.

"Congratulations on your new friend Serena." Ash happy a new member of the family joined her. It was hard to find a better person that can teach you how to dance then the Kalos Queen.

"From talking to Braixen and the others I know it's in good hands." Nina gave her congrats in her own way. Still did she had to call Francine an old friend when for the longest time she was an enemy?

"Thanks you two." Smiling and looking at her hand in which she held the Pokeball she started to dream further. With a new member on her team idea's for performances poured in her head quicker than it did in years. The Volbeat finishing up they retreated or the night. The trainers and Pokémon out waved goodbye thanking them for their help and promised they'd take great care of Illumise.

The plan was to stay in Camphrier Town for a few days before Palermo's personal helicopter flew the trio to Camphrier Town for a Kalos Queen Performance. Serena spending most of her time with her now bigger group of Pokémon and getting to know Illumise better was already designing new dances in her dreams. Ash and Nina would continue training with Ash wanting to spend his free time with the Kalos Queen so he might be able to take her on a date the way the word actually detailed and what Serena according to him deserves.

* * *

**A bit short but it's more of a Serena catches something and with her skill level shouldn't be a problem type of thing.**

**Normally catching a Pokémon is not done for a main character. Name the last one Ash caught without bonding for an episode first.**

**Starly at the start of DP is the last one I think but I skipped Black and White.**

**See you around.**


	9. Chapter 9, Investigation gone south

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond,**

**Chapter 9, Investigation gone south**

* * *

In the old ruins of the fortress in Victory Road Diantha had invited Professor Sycamore, Clemont and Bonnie to investigate Team Union's hideout. Since Francine's confession she had a ton of information and as Champion it was her duty to make sure that the team no longer can do any evil to the region or a splinter formation was created like Xerosic tried to do with his Team Neo Flare.

"Diantha!"

Hearing the voice of the youngest of the Lumiose siblings Bonnie went ahead of Professor Sycamore and her brother. The researcher was locking his jeep because the entrance they were looking for is in a preserved area and no vehicles were allowed. Clemont not as fast and fit walked slowly next to Sycamore with Bonnie already have told why they were so slow.

"Lady Diantha. Thank you for the message."

Professor Sycamore feeling like a child again. It was a long time ago since he was so excited to discover something and do research. Since Nina and Primarina's Battle Bond appearance he dived in deeper into the subject on how their Battle Bond is similar to Mega Evolution but so different. The singer keeping her knowledge close this could be a great time to learn more of it with the secrets Team Union stored here.

"How have you been Diantha?" Sycamore asked her.

"A little busy but nothing to stressful." Her hectic life as an actress and the Champion made her well versed in able to live in a busy schedule.

"Thank you for inviting us!" Bonnie's youthful enthusiasm shined on the group. Ever since Ash and Nina left them behind in Shalour City to see if they can destroy the GS Balls in a secret place only Battle Bond trainers are allowed this was the next best thing.

"Where are Ash and Nina?" Clemont noticing the absence of the two figured they wanted to be here as well. Or perhaps they were currently dealing with their hunter It in battle and were too busy for it.

"I didn't want them here because Nina will certainly complicate the investigation." Diantha telling her reasoning for not inviting the pair the group was stunned.

With how secretive Nina is with her Battle Bond abilities Diantha didn't trust her. From her short interactions with her she'd be sure to guard the gates herself more fiercely then the organization first stationed here. The singer would only complicate things so the Champion decided the best course of action was to leave them in the dark.

"If she finds out she's going to be angry." Bonnie telling her it's not a good idea.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Diantha's personal feelings can not get in the way of this investigation as Champion no matter the consequences.

Diantha led the group with her Gardevoir. Even if they were here for the regions sake the pair had a personal matter with their Mega Stone. With Gardevoir having a psychic connection to the jewel if they went near it they should be able to locate it.

"Just as she said. So far the intel matches." Francine's information not wrong they easily found the hatch that led into the hideout. Lifting the rusty hatch up with ease they figured it was from repeated uses or even camouflage to make it look old.

Faint lights were hanging in the long hallways with the wiring exposed. Clemont seeing nothing but a major hazard area with the unprotected cables his inner neat freak for his workshop started to scratch and wanting to fix this wiring issue. Bonnie told him to stop and dragged him along knowing just how he can be with stuff like this.

"Luxray, come out!" Clemont threw a Pokeball and out came the species he mentioned.

"Luxray, can you use your vision to check the tunnels for traps?" Better safe than sorry the Electric type's eyes were good enough to look through solid objects. Luxray activated his X-ray vision and scouted the place for any dangers. Its head perked up and it growled.

"What is it Luxray? Are there traps?" The Lynx Pokémon ran away in a hurry leaving the others.

"Luxray!" Clemont and the others ran after it. Whatever it was had the Lynx Pokémon in a rush to get there. Following it through the hallways not a single trap was sprung. Luxray coming into a large closed room with a throne in it there was a small fire burning. A man wearing an old brown robe with a dark green hood which covered up the top of his head saw the Lynx Pokémon.

"I wasn't expecting a Pokémon like you here." The man spoke up not calming it down. A small group of people and a Gardevoir quickly followed him and saw the mysterious man. Standing next to the burning pile of paper he was burning the information Diantha came for.

"Who are you?!" Bonnie immediately yelled out. Closing the book he held in his hands he put it underneath his left arm.

"I'm just a man stumbling across some ruins older than me. I saw these books and the evil in them which cannot be allowed to exist any longer."

He seemed harmless but him being in the hideout the group didn't believe his excuse. Luxray bared his fangs while Gardevoir stood in front of Diantha ready to defend the group if necessary. Against the four people the old man closed a book in his hand and tossed it into the fire.

"You're destroying evidence in the case against Team Union! We need that!" Sycamore called him out on the act seeing the Battle Bond knowledge being burned.

The Champion's Pokémon perked up. Feeling something powerful close to them she signaled something. Diantha picked up on it.

"Do you have something in your pocket?" The Champion asked him. Reaching into it he pulled out a small round blue object with green and red swirls in it.

"Apart from a few bad luck charms not much."

"The Gardevoirite!" Bonnie saying what it is the Champion and Gardevoir were relieved to see it again. The jewel in the mans hand speaking to them the two were finally united with it. The man tapped his cane on the ground a few times quickly seeing their faces. With a louder thud then the before he stopped his tapping.

"You have more Mega Stones your pocket?" With Team Union stealing hers they might have a taken a lot more. The robed man didn't say anything but for one question.

"What do you want with the Mega Stones?"

"What do you want with it?! They're not yours!" Clemont asked him in retort.

"To prevent any misusage of it." The man said. These things caused too much misery in the past.

"You're holding stolen property!" Diantha using her authority as Champion he was not impressed with her.

"And what I am burning was about to be stolen by you. It does not belong to you." He said tossing another book in the pile. Getting more and more nervous about him having also destroyed the solution breaking the crystals that stop Mega Evolution they needed to act fast.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" Diantha had no intention to hurt him but used Gardevoir's Psychic ability to slip the Mega Stone out of the old mans hand. The stone going back to Gardevoir's pendant it was nearly locked in place again.

A green and white flash snatched the Mega Stone out of the air just before Gardevoir can reach out to it physically. It landed next to the hooded man and gave the stone back to him, slipping it in his pocket again.

"A Decidueye!" The Arrow Quill Pokémon stood next to the man nearly in identical positioning. The form of it was a surprise to all of them seeing such a rare Pokémon but there was something else about it that caught their eye.

"It's almost as old as he is!" Bonnie said comparing the two. Whoever they are they must have been a long time together. The old man felt a bit insulted. He was older than most of them combined but he could still go like any youngster when it comes to raising Pokémon.

"Clemont, will you assist me?" The Gym Leader nodded at Diantha's request. Maybe they can salvage something if they work together quickly.

"Luxray, Electric Terrain!" From the Electric types body the whole room was lit up now. Electricity crackling everywhere the mans face was still obstructed by his hood.

"Shadow Ball!" Gardevoir put her arms out and fired a black orb fast. The shadow blob racing to the Decidueye it didn't move. The ball connected with the Grass Ghost type causing a small explosion. Seeing the solid form of the Alolan Grass starter on the ground it suddenly popped into nothing.

"A Substitute?"

"Where is it!?" Luxray used his special sight and growled into a direction right from him.

"Your Luxray has good eyes." The robed man complimented him.

"Let's see how well. Spirit Shackle on the Luxray!" Using its Ghost typing to hide in the walls and ceiling an arrow popped out from the wall and headed to the Electric types shadow. The arrow striking its shadow the Electric type was now pinned in place.

"Attract!" The tip of the arrow he was about to shoot now shaped like a heart he fired it at the Embrace Pokémon trying to slow it down since it was the bigger threat. Gardevoir dodged it easily the arrow embedding itself in a wall. Decidueye stopped hiding and now stood in front of his trainer.

"Moonblast!"Gardevoir called out and gathered energy in a bright pink orb.

"Luxray, focus your Discharge in the Moonblast!" Still unable to move the electricity released from his body mixed in with the Fairy type attack increasing it's power even more thanks to the Electric Terrain that was still up.

"_We need a bit more power ourselves. _Tense your bow with Spirit Shackle!"

The bowstring from his wing tensed as far as he could the Arrow Quill Pokémon didn't fire it. The man mentally communicating with Decidueye they knew exactly when to strike back waiting for the blast to come patiently.

"Fire it!"

The supercharged attack from Champion and Gym Leader headed to Decidueye. With the arrow still in the bow an sphere made of grass suddenly appeared around Decidueye who then immediately fired the Spirit Shackle straight at the combined attacks. The two attacks collided with the arrow veering of course upwards into the ceiling. The Moonblast and electricity in went out of control and started to form cracks in the room they were in. Feeling some small rocks fall on his shoulder Clemont looked up.

"The shockwave has compromised the structure! Look out for falling rocks!"

"Gardevoir, Psychic! Catch the debris!" Gardevoir's eyes glowed and raised her hands to catch everything headed down.

"Luxray look out! Return!" Clemont aimed his Pokeball and tried calling it back. The Spirit Shackle from before prevented it from returning leaving it prone than anyone else of being crushed.

"Leaf Blade!" The Arrow Quill Pokémon had dropped the grass orb around him, turned his coat green, raced to the falling chunk on the Electric type and sliced through the piece of debris that was falling into smaller rocks that were more annoying than painful for Luxray. The Electric type stunned his enemy helped him out.

"It's old but it sure is fast." Sycamore complimented it. Still there was something about it he couldn't place his finger on. He had a hunch he saw a Pokémon like that before but it's only the first time he's seen the pair. The brief glimpses the researcher had in Decidueye's eyes were familiar trying to find out where he has seen that look before on someone.

"Release the arrow." The man told his Pokémon and the Decidueye dissolved it. Luxray free to move again leaped back to his trainer and turned around.

"Why did you do that?" Clemont asked why he'd give up an advantage.

"It's not my intention to see any of you hurt. Your Pokémon could've been hurt far away from a place of healing." In the middle of nowhere with no Pokémon Center in sight any injuries were unnecessary. The old man was breathing a bit heavier than before. Noticing he rested more on his cane than earlier he looked tired.

"That moment when your Pokémon became coated in the orb of grass. Who are you really?"

Sycamore had a suspicion where the look in their eyes and ability to increase its power came from to block a combined attack he withstood. It was hostile and degrading when he addressed him and the Champion talking about Mega Stones but whenever he peered into the direction of the Lumiose siblings it softened up a bit.

"Imagine the worlds riches. Out of everything that can be in here, if there was only one thing you can take out of this place what will it be?"

"Our Gardevoirite." Diantha didn't had to think twice.

"An excellent choice Champion. After all what's more important than Mega Evolution?"

A new voice suddenly came from behind them. The four turned around and saw two males accompanied by two smaller Pokémon who both carried a Mega Stone on their heads. One of the males had purple hair was and his outfit of a purple trench coat with his black eyes. The other one had a blonde short bun on his head and red eyes with him being dressed like a miner carrying a pickaxe on his back. Both males carrying a Key Stone on their ring finger displaying they had the capacity to Mega Evolve.

"A Sableye and a Mawile?"

Seeing the two Clemont was feeling more and more uncomfortable. Whatever was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission turned into a three way stand off between his group, an old man bend on destroying every thing Battle Bond related that Team Union collected and a pair of Mega Evolution trainers who found the way into the main room as easy as they did.

* * *

**No mystery who the man with the Decidueye is. What about the other two?**

**So the Battle Bond mentor met the rest of the gang.**

**On a scale from one to ten how angry will Ash and Serena be at Nina for telling Archer where Team Union's hideout is and battled their friends?**

**Yes.**

**See you around. **


	10. Chapter 10, Triple threat

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 10, Triple threat**

* * *

With the arrival of the two new people time stood still. The group of four now cornered between the three men on opposite sides Diantha called her Gardevoir close back to her since the retrieval of her Gardevoirite will have to wait. Each one of them waiting for the next move the old man with the Decidueye talked first.

"Why are you here?"

They ignored the man and eyed the group of four. With the confusion easily readable on their faces the two new people were at first more friendly than their previous opponent. The one dressed in the purple trench coat eyed Professor Sycamore and talked calmly to him.

"Professor Sycamore. You wrote my favorite book. Your study on the subject Mega Evolution is quite eye opening. Thank you for sharing that knowledge unlike this old bag of leaves."

Insulting the other male with his Decidueye he had a good suspicion why he was here and destroying everything. The two new men more interested in the hooded man than the group of four the oldest among them called Decidueye close to him that they nearly touched.

"It's getting too crowded in here for my tastes. I think I'll just leave you youngsters be."

"You're not going anywhere you abomination! Mawile, Ice Beam!" The one dressed like a miner Mawile opened its huge jaw on its back and fired off a cold stream to freeze the Grass type.

"Sableye, Night Shade!" The one in the purple trench coat ordered the Ghost type and its diamond crusted eyes turned before it shot black lightning. The two attacks merged and headed over the group of four to Decidueye.

"Decidueye, Spirit Shackle!"

A green orb of leaves appeared quickly around Decidueye. From the orb a bright green arrow was shot colliding with the attacks just before they hit it and its trainer. The green orb started to get smaller and materialize into Decidueye's coat. The Alolan starter now carried a green crossbow on its back in the same way Ash-Greninja has its shuriken. The coat of the Pokémon turning tufts of grey arguably resembling the old mans hair color Clemont screamed at the phenomenon at play here.

"You're a Battle Bond trainer!?" Bonnie now seeing the Pokémon in person was stunned. She thought only Ash and Nina were the ones capable of doing it and now in quick succession there was another.

"So is he real or fake?" Sycamore asked the group. The Team Union leader seemed to had drawn in people from all around who were somehow related to the Bond Phenomenon.

"He's real and here to destroy the things Team Union gathered so you don't have it. These freaks have a tendency to erase their tracks pretty well."

The one in the purple trench coat said. Decidueye reverted back to normal the green crossbow vanishing. He needed to save his strength for the escape plan his trainer set up. Due to its old age he couldn't do the Battle Bond transformations continuously like his students. Only short bursts of it could keep him on his feet. He put his hand into the pocket of his robe. Feeling the stones in it twist and turn around it was a shame he couldn't bury them all.

"So you're Battle Bond hunters then?" Clemont guessing their real identities the miner nodded yes. The blonde siblings reported in Lurline's notes they skipped what exactly they are.

"Lurline has told us all we can use. We don't care if it's burned to a crisp since we know everything in here already. This time you're too late protecting your precious secrets." The miner said with a grin.

"We're actually the good guys here. I'm Geo. And this is Leo. We're brothers." The miner introducing his purple wearing brother at least they had a name to call them out on. The old scoffed at the two.

"I wouldn't call being the instigators of war good guys. You should've just left us alone in peace after your loss."

The group of four surprised the robed man has the origin of the Battle Bond vs hunter war as well they started to get suspicious. Perhaps there's more to the old man then he at first let on.

"What are you doing here? Is one of you It?" Clemont asked the two if they were the elite hunter Lurline and her partner talked about who's chosen to eliminate Ash and Nina.

"We are not It. We were waiting for anyone to enter the base so we can share our findings with other people who actually want to get rid of those crystals they have." Leo who wore the purple trench coat touched his Key Stone.

"Mega Evolve!"

His Sableye started to glow. The streams of energy connected to the darkness Pokémon and it started to morph. The gemstone on its belly growing in size it popped out of its chest and held it in front of it. The more spiky protrusions on its head and his image behind he peeked his head out of the side of it.

"Mega Sableye!?"

"Including this." Geo held a purple crystal. Sycamore amazed they figured it out how to break the negative cycle. There was no work around device like with Korrina's Lucario yet it Mega Evolved without a problem.

"How did you do that!? Those things are indestructible."

"The greatest expert in the field of Mega Evolution research can't figure it out. Kinda disappointing. We've been put on the job of breaking the influence the crystal had on our Mega Evolutions. Now those things are worthless. Want to know how we did it?"

"You're not speaking any further words here." The hooded man interrupted the miner. He wanted to stop them but there were just too many Mega users to deal with in his day. He had to concede defeat today and he wished his students were here to aid him.

"Then tell us how you found this place? Are you aware of the traitor? Someone must've told you."

"The traitor? Whoever he is has a better judgement than you." The hunters not appreciating his little joke at all. Hearing him misjudge Nina's gender they started to think they didn't know each other.

"He seems like he's about to fall over anyway. Let's speed up the process."

The two trainers that beat Lurline's boss were off limits for anyone but It. They didn't say anything about other loose ends they encounter on their journey. If the old man is indeed one they had to make sure that he didn't get out.

"You're not going to touch him!" Despite his non cooperation the Champion won't let the old man get hurt. She wanted answers but was more intrigued if they were connected to the Battle Bond trainers they know.

"I don't know if you know the ones who stopped Fusion in Shalour City but we are their friends! They won't touch you or Decidueye!" Sycamore taking a hold of Garchomp's Pokeball threw out the dragon type. The Land Shark Pokémon growled at its opponents ready for a fight.

"Don't worry Mr! They won't get to you!" Bonnie might not be of much help compared to the other three but she'd do her best to help the Battle Bond trainer out because that's what Ash and Nina would've done.

The old man stayed quiet.

"You four ever should've gotten involved in this. Take your prize and leave!"

Suddenly he threw all the Mega and Key Stones he had in his pocket in the air. Everyone had their eyes on the multiple colored marbles. Decidueye shot a large arrow that deflected the Mega Stones in every direction with every single one of them rolling all over the place. The hunters had only eyes on their target.

"Mawile, Flash Cannon!" The huge jaw opened again and a silver light glowed in it. Firing it upwards it broke of pieces of the ceiling above the old man.

"Look out!" Sycamore warned them but the two old figures didn't move. Bonnie covering her eyes to not see them squashed a giant rock fell down on top of them but before anyone could scream the stills of the two vanished into nothing.

"He's gone!?" The old man and Decidueye having removed themselves from the room the hunters wanted to make chase. He couldn't have gotten far with his cane and everything.

"He Substituted together with his Pokémon!?" Diantha amazed at the escape tactic. Sycamore sharing the actress her sentiment at just how much the silver haired girl and her Primarina held back on what the maximum potential of a Battle Bond pairing really is. Once they get out of here he had to look her up again.

"They can do that!?" Bonnie asked confused.

"Well, Ash was heavily affected by Sylveon's Cute Charm, so I guess." Clemont remembering from what Nina said her kind were a bit more vulnerable to some specific attacks. Perhaps the bond between him and Decidueye was so strong that he could do Pokémon attacks as well.

With the robed man gone the hunters shifted their focus elsewhere. The miner nodded to his purple trench coat wearing brother.

"Let me deal with them while you chase him down." The one with the Sableye would stay behind to occupy the four unwanted guests. Them having picked the side of the freak they needed to divide and conquer if they were going to get rid of them.

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"

"Luxray, Discharge!"

"Garchomp, Hyper Beam!"

"Protect!" Mega Sableye hid behind its massive gemstone with the Mawile hiding behind it. All three attacks smashed against the green barrier it summoned and it created a massive dust cloud hiding everything from view. When the dust settled down the miner was gone leaving only the one in purple with the four.

"Find the Gardevoirite!" Sycamore screamed. Right now they need all the power they can get.

Knowing fully well he'd be in trouble if the Champion got her Mega Stone back. He was confident enough to delay them long enough for his brother to get the old man but a Mega Gardevoir wasn't something he could deal with.

"You're not getting to it!"

"Says who you big bully!?" Bonnie yelled confidently. Holding a small little marble between her thumb and pointing finger they all realized it what it was. The actress glad it was finally in reach again. The hunter started to sweat and panic a bit.

"The Gardevoirite! How did you get it!?"

"Dedenne got it while you were attacking the old man." Nobody pays attention to the small ones. Bonnie handing over the Mega Stones to the Champion she quickly tossed it to Gardevoir. The Embrace Pokémon turned round and used her Psychic to mentally take a grasp at it.

"Sableye, Power Gem!"

"Luxray, Discharge!" The electric current flying around wildly intercepted the flying rocks. While that's been going on the Gardevoirite locked back in place. Having been united with their most prized possession it wasn't a feeling the two could enjoy for long.

"Clemont, Bonnie, Professor Sycamore. Can I request you to delay him while we go after the other?" Diantha wanting to help the old man despite his actions needed to get the other hunter. He definitely has something to do with Ash and Nina. And if he isn't, needed to make sure if he's evil like the real Shiftry Ash once said it was.

"Leave it to us Diantha!" Bonnie yelling her it's ok. The three of them should be able to handle one of them.

"Are you sure you don't want to know how we broke the crystals influence and allowed us to Mega Evolve?"

"You can tell us after we take you in." Clemont said to the one in purple.

"This is for Ash and Nina!" Bonnie proclaimed for her friends.

* * *

**Short one as set up for next.**

**Man life is hard right now.**

**See you around.**


	11. Chapter 11,

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 11,**

* * *

After getting out of the Team Union hideout the old man was leaning on his cane. Breathing heavily affected by the pace he tried to run or in his case stumble he finally saw the fresh air again. The hilly area he was in too demanding for his old knees he was going to leave the same way he came. Taking a Pokeball from his robe he threw it having enough room for its inhabitant to stretch its legs. Out of it appeared a Pokémon which was known for mountainous area's and even better at traversing them.

"Gogoat, we have to hurry."

Understanding it the Mount Pokémon dropped to its knees allowing the man for easy access. Lifting a leg he sat on his Pokémon and took a hold of its horns. Feeling the fatigue of his grip and trembling worry through his horns the Grass type spoke softly and sounded quite worried.

"I know I'm getting too old for this. But it's for them." He comforted his mount.

"Mawile, Flash Cannon!" A silver beam shot right in front of the goat. It buckled backwards with the old man holding on to its horns. The Pokémon on four legs again it turned to the ones who blocked their path. The hunter dressed as a miner known as Geo had already Mega Evolved his Mawile.

The Mega Mawile grew a second set of jaws protruding from the back of its head, and both sets now have a spiky tuft of hair. The ear-like extensions on its head are longer and have tips with two points. The fur on its legs is now magenta, and it now has longer fur on its arms with magenta markings around its wrists.

"You lost your speed old man. Can't run away anymore."

The old man rubbed the pelt telling him it's ok. Gogoat having blind trust in its trainer went to its knees again. The robed man stepped off slowly. Taking another Pokeball from himself he was going to stand and fight. Geo chuckled.

"Ready to lose all you have lived for!?" The hunter bolstered with the Mawile snapping its jaws trying to intimidate him. The crunching sounds of metal snapping was never enough to frighten the Battle Bond master.

"You're going to lose more than that today. Decidueye, out!" His chosen partner in full form with the crossbow on its back readied a shot. Aiming the bow to Mawile had yet to place an arrow in it. The Arrow Quill Pokémon looked backwards to his trainer and nodded knowing exactly what they were in for.

"One more time old friend!"

"Ice Beam!" Mawile opened its left jaw and an orb of cold gathered in it. The old man and Decidueye waiting countered just before they fired it.

"Double Team!" Multiple copies appeared from out of nowhere. The Ice Beam hit an image and Mawile turned is jaw making sure he'd hit each one of them. The Ice Beam hitting everything around him it destroyed all the copies but the original who managed to avoid damage.

Geo reminded himself of something.

"Substitute and Double Team? Does that thing have any attacking moves left!?"

"It has a few. Get closer for the perfect shot!" Decidueye ran to the Mega Mawile with one of its legs forward kicking it.

"Psychic Fangs!" Mawile opened both jaws and the teeth in them glowed a faint purple. Decidueye unable to change course flew right into the jaws with both its feet. Mawile's jaw crunched down on its legs making the Grass type yell in pain.

"That hurts doesn't it?" Waiting for the old man to scream with his Pokémon he kept leaning on his cane. Geo kept waiting for the delayed response but it never came frustrating him.

"Aren't you supposed to scream in agony now!?" The hooded man tapped his cane on the ground once. Decidueye leaned forwards with a smiling beak.

"Use Flamethrower!"

"WHAT!?"

As the hunter miner yelled Decidueye opened its beak and a searing hot streak of flames overwhelmed the Mega Mawile. Waving around franticly trying to recover and douse the shot flames the Decidueye stayed close to the burning Mawile.

"Night Daze!" Decidueye now opened its cape by showing off its wingspan. A black wave emerged from the cape blinding Mawile and its trainer.

"Use Play Rough!" Slamming its fill body force into Decidueye the Grass type flew back. The image it had shifted and dissolved and now a mostly black and red Pokémon with a large mane and a blue

"Zoroark. I should've figured you'd cheat! Play Rough again!"

"Foul Play!" Zoroark's eyes glowed red and its mane turned a slighter purple. Slamming Mawile it used the Mega Pokémon's own power against it. The Steel/Fairy type clashed with the Dark type creating a charge like two Tauros smashing their heads together. Both Pokémon flew back to their owners.

"Ice Beam and Flash Cannon!" Both of Mawile's massive jaws opening in the left a silver orb started while in the other a more blueish one materialized. Ready to fire both at the Illusion Pokémon a black suddenly crashed into it stopping Mawile's charge. Geo was stomping on the ground in frustration.

"What now!?"

Seeing two characters mostly in white he started to get a bit more nervous.

"The Champion and Mega Gardevoir!?"

Its gown became longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side.

"Leo!" Annoyed at his brother for not delaying the woman long enough he was sure to scold him later. Diantha stood just behind the Mega Gardevoir. The hunters were so eager to talk before so she wanted to find out if they were still cooperative.

"We both need something out of him. Let's work together and get what we both need from him. Just hand him over when you're done questioning him." Geo suggested.

"There's no one else here." She said.

"He's right over there!" Pointing over to a certain spot the Champion glanced. Only thing she saw was a bunch of the ruins and damage on the soil of the attacks launched.

"Zoroark's illusion! Shoot! He got away because of you!"

"I already dealt with your brother. You're next."

* * *

Back at the Team Union hideout Professor Sycamore had tied up the hunter after Diantha and Mega Gardevoir quickly defeated him. His Sableye knocked unconscious Clemont's Luxray kept a permanent glare on it. The now normal Dableye was in no condition to fight and the man in the purple trench coat had pretty much surrendered.

Bonnie and Dedenne walked away from the danger and started picking up every Mega Stone they could. The stones collecting will take a long time as they were even more scattered thanks to the attacks launched. Every nook and cranny was searched to make sure they didn't miss a single one while her brother kept guard.

"Don't you wonder how we can suddenly Mega Evolve it and how we did it?" The hunter named Leo talked while sitting down. As much as the two males would like to hear it they didn't trust him.

"Why be so open about it?" Sycamore asked. They were quite loose lipped for a pair that's part of a group he has never heard off until recently.

"To make Mega Evolution more accessible again. And to worry the freaks again."

They needed to get rid of the feeling that the Battle Bond trainers were safe from them having Mega Evolution. Ever since Lurline and Julian were send to investigate that Shiftry a new plot unfolded. The two worked together in secret with the girl acting as a spy giving out information.

"In my coat there's a device. It emits a certain radiation. Inject enough of it into those crystals and they'll eventually shatter. The plans are in the left chest pocket while the device itself is inside my coat." Sycamore went to him and reached in. Feeling a piece of paper he pulled it out. Giving it to Clemont the Gym Leader folded it open.

On the paper is a blueprint of some sort of device that was similar to a microwave. According to the design it was emitting a type of radiation with the waves well explained and how to create them. Clemont looked over it and was surprised how well explained it was.

"Can you build it Clemont?" The researcher asked him before the tied man jumped in.

"We made them so simple even a caveman can build it. He's an idiot if he can't."

Leo saying that it should be a breeze if someone knows how a hammer works. Clemont did not appreciate the comment as he rolled the plans and put them in his backpack. With the instructions on paper the Team Union crystals will soon be no more. At least something good came out of today.

Still something was bothering him. This has been their second encounter with the group but not what they were expecting.

"Who's It? Why him of all people after Ash and Nina while you're already here?"

The tied man's face grew pale. He was not scared of the three hurting them even when tied up and him going to jail soon but the mentioning of It's name he was suddenly not so talkative.

"You're scared of him?" Clemont asked even if the way the man had a shiver in his voice spoiled it.

"Terrified."

"What exactly is It?" Sycamore wondered.

"The best we have and the product of centuries of hate. If you are as smart as the writing in your book is then write this down. Don't stand to close to the freaks when he finds them."

"I should be finished Professor!" Bonnie and Dedenne presented him with the bag full of Mega Stones. Professor Sycamore surely would be happy with the haul she collected as he opened up the bag she put them in and tried to say if he could see what they were.

"What kind of stones are they?"

"I see an Absollite, Manectite, Heracronite…"

"I wasn't asking you!" The hunter called them off expertly while Bonnie didn't wanted to hear anymore from him. The amount of knowledge he displayed did impress Sycamore though. He usually had to have a device to scan the gems but their capture rounded them off easy.

"You seem to know your stones well."

"My brother loves digging and getting dirty. He always dug deeper an deeper until he found something. I always liked the shine of them more."

"When Diantha comes back with your brother you'll have all the time to talk."

"As long as Geo got that freak I could care less."

Diantha had brought back the miner inside. Gardevoir held a Psychic grip on him and breaking free from the hold was impossible for him. Leo expected his brother to lose against the Champion since they weren't the hunters strongest battlers. They were more of a research and investigation team providing knowledge to the more powerful trainers.

"Did you get him?" The man in purple asked hopeful. Even if he went to jail the elimination of the Decidueye would be more of an offset and a victory today.

"He got away." Disappointing his brother with his loss he told him it was ok.

"_He'll get his eventually. If old age doesn't get him It eventually will."_

* * *

It took a long time before the police came and picked them up. Officer Jenny taking the two hunters into custody they had a lot to explain. Securing the area around it so there will be no more unwanted visitors Diantha and her group talked in private about what their next move will be. She needed to ask Ash and Nina about the old man and if he's good like them or had evil intentions.

"Serena is having a Performance in Couriway Town soon. We can meet them there." The trio would be visiting them in Lumiose City after Serena's Performance but there was more rush to it than before. They had to know about the new Battle Bond trainer and his Pokémon as soon as possible and see of they can solve that problem.

"I'll be taking the plans Clemont." Sycamore requested the plans. He will be taking them to Lumiose City and eventually distribute the devices to other Gym Leaders and other famous Mega Evolution trainers. Also he had to find out if they retrieved Mega Stones were stolen and return them to their rightful owners or just found in the wild.

"Don't you need my help Professor?"

"I'll ask your father to help out." Meyer just as adapt on machinery as his son helped a few times before. Also with his Blaziken that always was with him while patrolling as Blaziken Mask the hero was one of the first on the researchers list to get one of the radiation devices.

"And you Bonnie?" Clemont wondering what his little sister wanted.

"I want to come with you and Diantha. I want to see them again." Mentioning Ash, Serena and Nina she also wanted to ask the former two if they had gone on a date yet.

As Diantha's helicopter flew overhead and picked up the Champion and Lumiose siblings to fly to their new destination they had enough to think about after today and hopefully make sense on why this region turned into a gathering ground for Battle Bond trainers. With even more hunters showing up and a reminder of the looming threat of it their troubles have started once again immediately after the whole Team Union fiasco.

* * *

**I just want to get to the part of Ash and Serena dating and Nina's rehab. **

**See you around.**


	12. Chapter 12, Looking for Archer

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 12, Looking for Archer**

* * *

Ash, Serena and Nina had arrived in Couriway Town and were preparing for Serena's Showcase demonstration. Her original team of three having had the Performance down to a tee she felt ready. With a lot of time to spare she had decided to bring out her newly caught Illumise and they were practicing together for the future.

The Bug type flying through the air Serena directed her with a stick. She already had idea's to combine some of Illumise's moves together with Pancham's Dark Pulse. Her two travelling companions looked on while suddenly their peace and quiet was interrupted by the sound of rotary blades.

"A helicopter?" Ash looked up from his spot. Being transported by chopper was a known feeling to him by now but he did recognize the model that flew overhead.

"It's not Palermo's." Serena looked up as well. The chopper flew away deeper onto the forest to look for a place to land. Ash and the others agreed to check it out just in case. Leaving the Champion and the Lumiose siblings on the ground the noise died down as the helicopter flew away leaving them alone until Ash and the two young woman joined them.

"Hello!" Bonnie waved to the three. It has been a short time since they've seen each other but she had a lot to ask and tell.

"Hi Bonnie!" Serena greeting her was sure glad to see her. The group greeting the new characters Illumise kept her distance. The Bug type hiding behind Ash since the boy seemingly had a huge amount of her trainers trust he functioned as a shield. Looking back Serena saw her hesitation.

"Illumise, this is Bonnie, Clemont and Diantha. Say hi!" Illumise slowly went from behind Ash and flew to the young girl. Floating just out of arms reach just in case Bonnie looked over her. Serena did say she wanted a new Pokémon and Bonnie was excited to finally see it.

"She's cute! Nice to meet you Illumise! Did Ash take you out yet?"

"Bonnie!" The Kalos Queen blushing over her question. Whatever went between her and Ash on their dates was private information she was not willing to share. Clemont coughed in his hand drawing everyone's attention. This reunion was fine but they had to discuss something crucial first.

"Can we safe this for another time?" Diantha agreeing with him went up to the two Battle Bond trainers. Ash as expected was always friendly but Nina kept a bit of distance. She was not yet over her vendetta against Mega Evolution trainers and had not said a bad word to yet to the Champion so there was some progress on that front.

"I'm relieved to see you two still around considering what we ran into."

"Ran into what? What are you guys doing here?" Ash curious to hear about the Lumiose siblings and if they found something interesting while going through Team Union HQ. The worried look on their faces told the three it didn't go that well.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Where to start? Someone burned the evidence and swindled us in return for Diantha's Gardevoirite that turned out to be a Battle Bond trainer." Clemont said how their little excursion went.

"There is another Battle Bond trainer!?" Shocked to hear a new one showed up drew Nina's attention.

"Who was it?" Ash dying to know as well. He had enough of Battle Bond copycats to last him a lifetime and the last thing he needed was someone else after him than that It guy.

"Some old guy with a Decidueye."

Hearing the species from Bonnie, Serena was starting to get irritated. Using the tip of her index and middle finger to pinch the bridge of her nose while Ash face palmed already knowing who's behind this. Serena tilting her head to the singer Nina did not show any facial expression. Serena rubbing her temples with her fingers now the cause of her headache had certainly something to do with the theft.

"_She wouldn't. Of course she would."_

"You have a headache?" Bonnie worried for her Serena stopped rubbing her head.

"I'm about too. Did he talk down to Mega users like Nina does?"

"How do you know?" Clemont said before turning his head to her.

"NINA!"

Serena popped out all of a sudden. She knew perfectly who the old man was. Ash fearing the worst had no place to hide. He had no idea that Nina and Archer went behind his back like this. Hoping that Serena did not drag him into this because he was innocent and with them dating wouldn't dare pull a stunt like this. Illumise being new never seen her trainer have an outburst like that. Hiding behind Ash who knew her the longest was scared as well.

"I can't believe you did that!" Serena screaming and storming straight at the singer. Ash was in luck since her anger was only directed at Nina. Serena knew Ash would have told her this and warned Clemont and Bonnie over it.

"Did what?" Nina pretended to know nothing but only made the Kalos Queen angrier. Her face red of rage already she was nowhere near gassed scaring Clemont and Bonnie.

"You know what I mean!"

"I'm not getting what she did." Clemont didn't understand why she blamed Nina for the loss of evidence.

"Archer battled you and burned evidence in the case against Team Union!"

Serena in her agitated state called out the name of the Battle Bond master. Nina losing her temper now they stood face to face.

"So his name is Archer?" Diantha asked. Whoever he seemed Nina stared her down daring her to do something that resulted in a battle like when Korrina and Lucario challenged her when they first met.

"Shut up."

Whispering to the Performer it was Nina's turn to threaten Serena as she reached for a Pokeball. Her finger hovering over the release mechanism like a cowboy in an old fashioned western shootout the two young woman had piercing daggers in their eyes and no one dared to come between them.

"Either you tell them what you did and apologize or I'll do it for you!"

"You made a promise! Don't break it!"

"You know him?" They had no ears for the Champion. They continued to bicker back and forth.

"Did you tell him where their hideout is?!"

"Does it matter?!"

"Answer the question!"

"I did! So what?!"

"When did you even message him?"

"During my shopping for your date in Cyllage City. A Noctowl followed me around who then told him where the hideout is."

"Again. Who's Archer?"

"Nobody important." Nina told Diantha it's none of her business.

"He seems important to me." Bonnie said. The way her two friends have been fighting over it she was sure that the singer had a bigger part in this then she first imagined.

"He's Ash and Nina's master and taught them everything they know about Battle Bond. His partner is Decidueye that is connected to him like Ash Greninja and Nina Primarina."

"He's your master!?"

The Lumiose siblings yelled simultaneously. Diantha put her hand on her forehead frowning over the master and students actions. It wasn't how hard to see now where Nina got most of her attitude towards Mega users from.

"Thank you for your honesty, your highness. Any bad thing that happens from here on out to him is your fault. Thank you for betraying his trust and mine!" The singer on the other hand was more frustrated to the Kalos Queen for spilling one of the biggest secrets she's been entrusted too.

"I was right not to take you with us. You've purposefully complicated an investigation with your actions." Revealing why the two Battle Bond trainers were not present at the scene the silver haired girl shot back.

"And he was right about you as well."

Ash and the others found it sad that she returned to her previous behavior. In the rebuilding of Shalour City Nina didn't say a word to the Mega users despite them wanting to socialize and get to know more about her. Diantha stepped forward and now addressed the Battle Bond trainer.

"I need to know what he burned that will help in the trial against Fusion. Withholding evidence is a crime and I can take you and your master in for interrogation."

"Go on. Try it."

Daring Diantha to make a move Nina took a hand on Primarina's Pokeball. Ready to defend her masters honor and secrets she's not letting any word slip on his location and how to find him. Diantha saw her hand move to the Pokeball and readied Gardevoir's. The two stood off against each other with prepared to fight for her master and the other for the sake of Kalos.

"Enough already!"

Ash came in between them having his arms extended to separate them. He didn't wanted to take sides against his battle partner betraying the trust they're building up together but even he couldn't condone her actions anymore to protect her teachers. It had to stop already.

"It was one thing. You couldn't let them have one thing compared to the library we have. There's probably nothing in it which we don't already know." Ash protesting against her as well letting them all know he had nothing to say in this as he looked at Nina disappointed.

"Hoarding all that knowledge for yourself prevents other people who have Battle Bond to discover exactly what it is. Ash might have learned more about it years ago without your help if you didn't horde everything left." Clemont throwing his argument out it became clear that every one was now against Nina.

"And then what? Sycamore would publish it for the world to read and we get even more attempted fakes like Fusion. He taught me that Mega Evolution and Battle Bond can't coexist. It's been like this for centuries and it's not going to change anytime soon until we are gone or Mega Evolution is destroyed in total. It's one or the other."

Ash sighed. Again Nina put her masters wishes over her own and her friends. She and him had to get rid of this mindesey of theirs.

"I know why you've been so loyal to him. When you were alone with your Pokémon and you found him you finally could relate to someone again. Our two groups can work together as you've seen in Shalour City. We're seeing Madeleine and once we did maybe it's time you taught Archer something in return. That not all Mega Evolution trainers are bad."

"You're a real comedian."

Nina said with sarcasm dripping in her voice. The visit to her singing coach was inevitable knowing Ash and Serena would drag her to Coumarine City if she started to voice any doubts. Still with them being so hopeful that a few days with Madeleine would be enough to get rid of all that anger and accept every other trainer but the hunters who deserve it.

"Sorry you guys. I know we promised to visit you in Lumiose City after the Showcase but we're leaving for Coumarine City right after it." Serena said before turning back to the singer. He's been understanding of Nina's issues and loyalty to her mentors but this scheme that put his friends at risk was the last straw.

"Where does he live?" Diantha had to search their master out. Nina didn't say a further word leaving the Kalos Queen to talk for her again.

"He lives in a forest outside Snowbelle City but she's the only one that knows the way." Serena continuing to explain you certainly will get lost without having Nina with you. Also telling that the Noctowl who lived in the same forest functioned as security camera's and sneaking in close to his home before he knew you were coming is impossible.

"We can ask Squishy!" Bonnie yelled. If anybody can find the master of her friends it's her old tiny friend. Walking away from the group Bonnie started to yell around her.

"Squishy! Are you here somewhere!? Squishy!?" Seeing the young girl scream all over the place Nina wondered what she was doing.

"What's a Squishy?"

Clemont explained that Squishy is actually Zygarde. The Pokémon breaks itself up into thousands of cells allowing it to spy in the region without ever being detected. Even if her master and Nina wanted to stay hidden the Order Pokémon would know where to look.

"_So that's what the green things the Noctowl were talking about were." _

Nina had listened to the Noctowl in the forest and went to investigate the green blobs they were speaking about one day. Having gone out she didn't find a trace but the Owl Pokémon always kept a good eye out for the blobs of green to leave the humans alone. Bonnie stopped yelling and turn back to the group.

"I'll find Archer for you Diantha!" Knowing now that the old man is really good friends with Ash and Nina she wanted to see him again. All the others raised an eyebrow and questioned why.

"I know Squishy is listening. He'll know where to look. And he must be really is nice if he trained you two!" Bonnie looked forward with her and Squishy back together again. She promised the Zygarde core they'd see each other again someday. It would also be a new adventure for her to go out on and help solving problems.

"Not a good idea Bonnie. He decides if he wants to be found or not."

Nina warned her preparing Bonnie for disappointment. If it wasn't for her and Primarina practicing their powers one day in the forest and one of the Noctowl seeing it she never would've found him and being taken in.

"You found him too right? I'm sure we'll find him too." Still as confident as ever Bonnie was looking forward to talking to the master in peace.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Nina said as Clemont was reminded of something. With all this talk about the Battle Bond master they haven't even gotten to the second part of the story yet.

"Speaking off warnings there's something else." Clemont warned his friends about what else happened.

"The hunters too?" This drew Nina out her own little world. Ash as well worried listened then on how it went until they got here. Relieved to hear the mentor got away it was only a reminder of what's ahead of them and that It is still lurking somewhere waiting to strike. The three were relieved they were caught but woukd keep their eyes more open just in case they ran into another one before It.

Hearing the sound of helicopter engines flying over Diantha looked up. Apparently her private chopper was waiting for her to get on again so she can continue solving business and also be part of the future interrogation of the two hunters.

"There's our flight. Are you two coming with me?" Diantha asked the siblings.

"I'm staying for the Showcase."

"Me too!"

Clemont and Bonnie decided to stick around for Serena's Performance. Since they were here anyway and their friends would skip their visit to Lumiose City it was a good time to catch up on certain things and be with each other for a bit.

"Very well." Diantha respecting their wishes went on board her helicopter. Waving goodbye to the group of five as the helicopter carrying the Champion flew out of sight they all turned back to Nina. Still looking angry at her she shrugged her shoulders.

"He's my master. What do you want me to do?" No chance she'd go against his wishes. Nina wouldn't even go to see her singing coach if the old sage didn't allow it. Ash had a good idea on how she could begin to make it up to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Start by telling the legend of the Decidueye he has."

* * *

**Not much again.**

**See you around.**


	13. Chapter 13, A bit of tension

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 13, A bit of tension**

* * *

After Nina had explained the legend of the Decidueye her master was the proud owner of the group decided to make something of the rest of the day. Couriway Town being the city of waterfalls there were plenty of spots to go to and find a stream where you can sit down and enjoy the nature while the day passes by.

Everyone had released their Pokémon for a day of relaxation. All the Pokémon interacted with each other and played except for Illumise. The Firefly Pokémon wasn't used to seeing so many Pokémon of different species playing together. It stuck close to Serena while slowly trying to get to know the others.

"Primarina, Ampharos, Swanna?" The three Pokémon belonging to Nina knew what she wanted. Happy themselves to wait playing with the others there was a certain practice none of the four wanted to skip. The three Pokémon were Nina's musical group before the day her life changed forever.

"Aren't you joining us?" Clemont asked her where she was going. Of course Nina might be pretty upset about her teacher being discovered but he still tried to be as friendly as possible to her.

"I haven't practiced today. I'll come around shortly." Nina never skipping a day of singing wanted to be at her best for Madeleine even if her friends would try to get rid of her Mega Evolution problem first.

"Nina?" Bonnie came up to her slowly. Feeling like she's walking on egg shells after promising Diantha she'd find the old man she wanted to be as careful as she could be.

"I told you I'm not saying anything about my master." Nina immediately telling Bonnie she'd be on her own. The existence of her master confirmed she would not give anyone a hint on how to find him. Despite her warnings earlier Bonnie seemed dead set on finding Squishy and go on an adventure to look for him.

"It's not that." Nina could see Bonnie didn't mean that.

"Sorry. I'm just really protective of him." She apologized for the misunderstanding. Bonnie finally got the courage to ask Nina for something that she can probably help with.

"I made a song for Squishy a long time ago. I kept singing it whenever it was sad. Can you teach me how to make it a better song?" Surprised the blonde made such a request.

"You want me to teach you how to sing better?"

"Please?" Even with their conflicting views on the master the singer couldn't say no to the young girl and her big eyes. There were times when she was younger she asked more experienced singers for advice too on how to be better. Nina nodded yes on one condition.

"After the practice with my Pokémon I'll give you some pointers."

"Thank you!"

"Just a warning. I'm incredibly strict when it comes to teaching."

Nina, Bonnie and the Pokémon went a little further upstream. Still close enough for the group to see and hear them but as always the singer wanted as little spectators in her training. Clemont kept both his eyes on Bonnie.

"I hope Bonnie is not making Nina angrier."

"She has a soft spot for younger children. Bonnie will be fine." Serena saying there's nothing to worry about since she's seen how she is while she and Shauna's friends visited a school in Cyllage City. Grabbing her bag she pulled out her brush which she used for her Pokémon.

"Lycanroc!" He Performer called to the orange wolf who was taking a drink from the river. Seeing Serena hold a pink brush his ears perked up and his tail started to wag.

"I promised to do your fur right? Come here."

The Wolf Pokémon turned into a happy puppy. From how Braixen's fur looked he wanted to get a similar treatment from the one responsible for her grooming. He ran over to the Kalos Queen and jumped on her before Serena knew it. Lycanroc then jumped on her pressing her down on the ground.

"Ouch!" Lycanroc rubbed the pebbles that were in his mane against Serena. Serena knew it was being quite friendly with her and it was a relief the Pokémon did. Lycanroc got off her and Serena pulled herself up. Sitting on her knees she started grooming the Pokémon as she promised.

Ash looked on when he was helping Clemont set the table for when Bonnie and Nina returned from their practice together. While all the Pokémon seemed to get along one of them was distancing himself up in one of the many trees around them.

The green lizard with seemingly a tree for a tail Ash was used to Sceptile taking a nap in a tree whenever they took a break. The Forest Pokémon seemed to a lot more on edge then usual when sitting in a tree with twig firmly between his mouth. It kept staring from the corner of his eye to Lycanroc who was getting groomed. Each stroke of her brush making Lycanroc happier Sceptile's twig adjusted itself in his mouth. The stick pointing backwards betrayed his emotions showing a grimace.

"Sceptile!" Ash yelled out to him.

"Come down ok?" The Pokémon ignored his trainer it made Ash worried. Looking away into in entirely different direction Ash couldn't stand the idea his Pokémon was bothered by something. He turned his cap backwards and jumped on the tree Sceptile was resting in. Slowly climbing up the tree Serena stopped brushing his other Pokémon.

"Be careful Ash!" Serena worried for him. Ash may have turned in a decent rock climber thanks to his time on Mount Silver but seeing climb the large tree without any safety gear she still felt the urge to warn him. Luckily for her he reached the top quicker than she anticipated.

Ash reached the height in which Sceptile was resting while still clutching the tree in order not to slip. The Grass scooted over for a bit to allow Ash on the branch before he leaped up higher out of his reach again.

"What's wrong?" Ash looking up again saw the Grass type aiming at something. Following his field of vision he was looking at Serena who had gone back to grooming Lycanroc.

"Is this about Serena? You want to get groomed as well?"

"_No."_ For the first time Sceptile said a word. Ash being able to understand his words now kept talking and trying to convince him to tell what's wrong.

"_She's a risk." _Ash heard him say.

"What do you mean she's a risk? How can you say that?" Luckily she didn't hear him from so high up. It would bring Serena in a sad mood before her demonstration at the Performance. Ash didn't understand why Sceptile talked so bad about her.

Sceptile was a Pokémon that met Serena before in Lumiose City when he was preparing from his second match against Team Union's knight. Not much between changed since then but him and Greninja finding out there's to their power then then ever thought and finding out that his childhood friend was hoping for more than just being friends.

It was then that his mind turned back to when he did his Battle Frontier challenge. Sceptile who back then was still a Grovyle fell in love with a Meganium. In order to safe it from Team Rocket it forced itself to evolve to get the strenght to protect her. The Meganium did not return the sentiment and it left Grovyle with a broken heart leaving it unable to use any of its moves afterwards.

"_We've done this. It's like I on a repeat."_

"You're worried the same thing will happen and I'll lose my powers? Is that it?" With his help and motivation Ash quickly helped him get over it. His trust rewarded against Spencer Sceptile was a major reason he won his sixth symbol.

"_With the fight and danger in front it will be bad if the girl does something bad."_

"It's not going to be like that." He said to Sceptile making the Grass type for the first time since met the boy doubt him.

"Serena likes me. If it's going to happen it's going to be the other way round. I mean, I like her, I can't deny that. But I'm still figuring out exactly how much." That's a question no one can answer but Ash himself.

"I'm doing this for myself and you guys too. And I'd never go out with a girl that one of my Pokémon doesn't like."

"Give her a chance. I actually can talk to you after my date with her so it might actually make me stronger." He said smiling. Maybe it was a coincidence that he got that skill the way he did but the more times he'd take her out had to be proof of it. Not to mention it might involve the source of his power with Greninja on a different level.

The Grass type looked at Lycanroc. He seemed glad with her actions despite Ash being the only one allowed to handle his coat. As long as his trainer could give him the guarantee that any sort of breakup won't affect him he just had to trust him.

"Promise?" Ash asked as Sceptile nodded yes.

"Thanks Sceptile." Happy that that little thing was out of the way Ash climbed down again. Clemont was finished setting up the table so Ash went over to his Pokémon and the young woman he's dating.

"What was that all about?" Serena stopped brushing for a second.

"It's nothing to be worried about." Ash didn't wanted to let her know she was the cause. The misunderstanding cleared up Ash went to Lycanroc and sat on his knees petting him.

"So how is Serena doing Lycanroc?" The wolf stuck his snout against Ash's cheek always glad if he tended to his fur and look. It was a strange sensation but at the first stroke could feel she's an expert. Moving it up and down it started to tickle but he didn't mind the love he was showing him.

"He says he's really enjoying it." Ash laid a hand on him and rubbed his chin. Serena was relieved to hear that the wolf approved her handy work. His hair being done the Kalos Queen went just a little further with her grooming to impress him.

"Almost ready." Serena brought out a piece of sanding paper from her bag. Carefully applying it to the spikes on his mane she started to make the black rocks a lot smoother so they would shine just as much as the rest of his fur. Finishing up sanding his rocks Serena was finally done. It was a lot of hard work but she loved the Lycanroc looked. Taking out a hand mirror she showed the wolf his reflection.

"Happy?"

Lycanroc barked and immediately leaped on her again. Rubbing the just polished rocks against her the felt sharper than before.

"Pain…again…"

"Come on boy!" Ash told him to get off her. Nothing wrong with showing his gratitude but Serena wasn't used to the rough handling like he is plus he think she might be worried of her skin showing scratches in her demonstration on stage.

"Say thank you Lycanroc." The wolf barked thanking her. Running off to show his fancy coat to the others they found it funny how vain it can be.

"We're back." Nina, Bonnie and the Pokémon they sang with were coming back to the table Clemont had set up.

"Did you and Nina have fun?" Clemont asked his younger sister. Bonnie tried to respond but only a few faint noises came out of her mouth. Nina explained why Bonnie had trouble talking.

"She strained herself. I warned her not to overdo it but she wouldn't listen."

"Sounds like her alright." Ash thinking it was just like he was when he was younger. Bonnie pouted at her older friends but sat at the table either way.

"So Serena? Ready for your demonstration?" Clemont asked her.

"You bet! It's been a while since I've been to a Showcase and I can't wait to see who will be competing."

She looked forward to seeing her possible competition at work. All those girls who were going to enter all had a dream being like her. As Kalos Queen it was a responsibility to do her best and make sure she inspires a new generation of Performers just like Aria did for her so that the idea and morals of Kalos Queen were passed down.

Just like Palermo did for Francine, Aria and eventually her.

* * *

**God, I miss that good boy.**

**Here's hoping the current series is the one he's allowed to keep nice things and bring them back to Oak's lab instead of sticking it where he is now.**

**Also the next one might take a little longer to post then your normally used from me. Something has come up and I haven't written the buffer for next chapter yet which you're used from me.**

**See you around.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 14,**

* * *

Serena sat in her personal dressing room preparing for her demonstration. Serena for this demo only had Braixen and Sylveon with her for a performance so Illumise had a good idea on how to do a solo performance next she was at a Showcase again when Pancham was going to be her partner.

"_Be sure to watch us closely Illumise. This is a big day also for you." _

Serena wanting the attention of her new friend remembered the little talk beforehand. This was an important day and a proper first impression of what Performances are for the Firefly Pokémon. Illumise still a bit overwhelmed by the large group of people who came to watch her trainer doing a Performance. Looking at the time the Showcase would start soon opening it up.

She Braixen and Sylveon were waiting on a platform that would raise the pair up to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The long awaited return of our Kalos Queen, Serena!"

The roared with applause as she felt the platform move taking in the sights of her audience. Finally seeing the Kalos Queen being a guest and spectator at one of the Showcases again it gave the feeling there's some normality back in the region after the Team Union affair. Coming out with her hair tied in a ponytail and her Performance dress in a Sylveon motive of pink and white with ribbons on her wrists it was also more of a tribute to her friends who fused with their Pokémon and were instrumental in saving Kalos again.

"Hey Ash? You think she looks cute?" Bonnie nudged him in the side with her elbow. Despite her questioning none of the three older friends told her how their date went.

"Don't tease him Bonnie. He has some time to think over it before talking to her again." Nina holding her back kept her promise of not pressuring the two further. Still she kept on eye on Ash just to see the response of Serena in a fancy outfit.

As Serena took in the sight of her audience she took a moment to seek out her friends in the crowd. Illumise had taken place in Ash's arms. The Bug type had taken a liking to him and made a comfortable position to rest in. Serena felt happy she got along with Ash so well maybe having picked up on the same trust she herself felt with him.

Giving the crowd a courtesy bow Serena stood ready to begin. Sylveon's ribbon connected around Serena's wrist. The music started to play and the three dancers all twirled around each other.

"Sylveon, Swift!" Stars were shot up creating a rain of glimmer and sparkles enticing the audience at the start.

"Braixen, Psychic!" Braixen took her branch and waved it at the sparkles. The blue glow of Psychic caught some of the colorful bits as Braixen guided them in a pattern. Crafting shapes of lights like the ones Illumise showed on the night Serena caught her.

"And switch!" Sylveon untied herself from Serena's wrist as Serena caught the branch Braixen threw at her. He psychic still emitting from Braixen herself Serena started to use the branch as a symphonist directing his band.

The sparkles on the sky reacted to Serena's motions. Braixen and Sylveon found each other and with a combination of the Fire type spitting small flames combined with the Fairy types nimbleness created a small spectacle on the ground stage.

"Fairy Wind!" Sylveon created a vortex mixed with pink sparkles that raised to the sparks in the air. The wind blew apart the forms created in the air leaving the audience in a rain of sparkles as the remains of the Fairy Wind carried the sparkles over the watching crowd as the action on the stage died down leaving the Performer and her Pokémon in a final pose.

"Finish!"

The audience cheered her and the Pokémon for another wonderful display. Serena and her Pokémon bowed thanking the audience for their appreciation as the platform they stood on descended back down to the backstage area where she can be on her own once more away from all the other Performers.

"You want to go see her Illumise?" Ash looked down onto the blue eyes of the Bug type. It was totally stunned by the lightshow and audience cheering for her trainer. She nodded yes and spoke in her tongue which Ash understood.

"Let's go to her then." Ash got up from his seat with Illumise in his arms.

"We're coming too." Nina put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder telling her and Clemont to sit down again.

"Let's leave them some room Bonnie." Bonnie understanding immediately what the singer is after, mainly leaving Ash alone backstage with Serena.

"Come on, I'll buy something for you and Dedenne to snack on." From Clemont's waist a Pokeball popped open. The white beam of light sitting on Nina's lap now formed into a Chespin.

"Chespin!" The mere mention of snacks forced the Pokeball open as Clemont was again a bit annoyed at the Chestnut Pokémon endless appetite but agreed anyway.

Ash had gone backstage to Serena's dressing room. Being granted full access by Serena herself the organization had no choice but to let him through as a VIP. Serena was thanking her Pokémon for a great performance as she heard the door open and saw the boy she's dating with her new Pokémon.

"Hi Ash." Glad to see him she really hoped he enjoyed it. Still sitting in her dress for later she had to be apart for the award ceremony tonight. The Bug type in Ash's arms flew up. Ash releasing his hold Ilumise flew forwards to her trainer. With a smile she hoped she loved it.

"Did you like it Illumise?"

Illumise flew in circles in front of her speaking words she did not understand but it was betrayed by the enthusiasm she showed. But for the record Ash did translate it anyway telling Serena that Illumise can't wait to do the same thing along with her.

"That's great! We have to practice really hard but the next time I do a Performance it's you and Pancham."

"Illu!" The Firefly Pokémon squealing out on happiness as it twirled in the air. Serena's Pokémon started to discuss things with Illumise on how they thought the Performance went and what their trainer was to be expecting from her next time.

"They all enjoyed it. But Nina said to let me go with Illumise so she can get snacks for the others."

"_Not sure to thank her or berate her."_ Serena in two minds about it. She wanted her friends to congratulate her but the singers actions disrupted the moment. Then again Nina did give her all the room she needed with Ash no questions asked.

"Do you like how I look?" She couldn't help but be curious. Ever since they reunited he was a bit more susceptible to the way she looked in a variety of outfits always earning a response from him.

"You always look good." As he said a small blush came over her face hiding it behind her long hair.

"_He's sweet." _

"Hey?" He pulled her out of la-la land.

"I know you're busy but can I ask something?"

"Of course." She always would make time for him despite her duty as Kalos Queen. She figured he learned that during the Team Union stuff putting her appearances more scarcely.

"It's about Coumarine City." Their next destination on their trip through Kalos Ash had an idea on what to do there.

"While Nina is getting her singing practice with Madeleine do you want to go somewhere to keep them alone?"

Not knowing much about music himself he wanted to let Nina stay with the singing expert as long as possible by herself. Any attempts he and his friends made to get rid of Nina's vendetta mostly backfired with her confrontation against Professor Sycamore, Diantha and Korrina.

"You mean a date again?" Pleased he came to her himself without giving him a push in the back. She'd give him the time he needed her patience being rewarded but she would be lying if she wasn't thinking about another pretty soon.

"Yeah."

He'd be hitting two birds with one stone. Ash waiting impatiently for her answer she took out her pocket book out of her bag. Opening up a calendar her agenda was build around the planned travel schedule they had set up but got changed at the last minute due to Nina's tricks with her mentor and had to reschedule something important.

"I got a photoshoot for a magazine. After I finish that one up I want to go. How does that sound?"

Still having her commitments as Kalos Queen Serena had a lot of catching up to do. This shoot was planned for the longest time even before Ash returned to Kalos but she requested the firm that they'd drop the shoot free of charge and she'd do their next job for free.

"Sounds good." She already sacrificed a lot of her job when she decided to be with him helping instead of doing her commitments.

"Can I do something for you?"

"I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself for the rest of the show." She watched him go away.

"Pay close attention to the others Illumise. They're going to be our rivals."

Everyone of the girls that were going to appear was after her title. But she was sure to make it even harder than Aria did for her when the moment arrived that she'd be crowned and achieved her goal. For Illumise it was a great learning experience seeing more and more Performers at work. At one point she even flew out of Serena's arms and started to dance along with some other Performers.

"That's it! You're getting it!" Encouraging Illumise integrating the Bug type into her routine might not be so difficult after all.

* * *

It was time for the group to say farewell once more. The past couple of days were great being reunited being together just but they all had work to do.

"You don't have to come. I'm not a little girl anymore." Bonnie complained to her big brother. Her desire to find Squishy on her own foiled by Clemont she kept arguing ever since he explained why he wanted to come with her on her quest to locate the Battle Bond master.

"I'm worried. I prefer to be there just in case. And I also want to see him again." Clemont was planning to go back to the Gym before he changed his mind at the last second. Plus a little extra protection wouldn't be harmful as Clembot would be fine managing the Gym. Despite Bonnie's protests the Gym Leader wouldn't bargain any further. He was coming if she liked it or not.

"Good luck finding Squishy you two." Serena wishing them well hoped they were successful in both endeavors. She and Ash told them all they knew about the Battle Bond master despite Nina's best efforts to stop them at every turn.

"Remember to keep an eye on the Noctowl. If it feels like you're being watched you know you're getting closer." Ash reminding them of a hint. He didn't know the way but the owls in the forest were good enough of a road sign telling them if they were going in the right direction.

"Any second doubts about not telling us more?" Clemont asked Nina one more time if she could share just a little more. The silver haired girl said all that she had to say to them and still disagreed with their efforts to find the man she admired more than anyone.

"None. You wouldn't listen to my warnings anyway."

"Bye guys!" Bonnie already having a head start waved to her friends. She really wanted to see Squishy again and left her brother already in the dust.

"Bonnie! Not so fast!" As the Gym Leader ran after Bonnie Ash and Serena waved the siblings goodbye. With them out of sight the trio were going to board Palermo's personal helicopter who bring straight to Coumarine City so Nina can get reacquainted with her singing coach.

"Ready to leave?" Serena asked the Battle Bond duo.

"I am." Ash said.

"Can't get around it. I know it had to happen sooner or later."

Nina still a bit unsure about the circumstances had nowhere to go. She knew that the two would gang up on her if she refused to see Madeleine after all and tie her up and dangle from one of the choppers while they flew over to their destination. It be good to get more singing lessons from the woman who made her a fully realized Battle Bond trainer but she can't help but let uncertainty and Madeleine's real motivations for her as a professional singer.

And perhaps for the first time in years allow a Mega Evolution user into her life again.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait but I had stuff to do. Screw this year overall.**

**See you around.**


	15. Chapter 15, The Songbirds

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond,**

**Chapter 15, The Songbirds**

* * *

Having flown across the region once more in Palermo's personal helicopter Ash, Serena and Nina camped outside of the city. Morning arrived and with the view of Coumarine City being separated by a large land of grass and hillsides the group of three set of to their destination. According to the address the singing expert gave Nina she lived in between the harbor and city part on the hillside.

"Let's go see her!" Serena packed her bags excited to see the singing expert again. The last time Nina saw her it did a world of good and she hoped today would have a similar effect like last time. Perhaps she'd pick up a thing or two as well for her Performances.

"Yeah. Let's…" Nina didn't sound to excited according to Serena.

"You ok?" Ash concerned for her laid a hand on her shoulder. Was she having doubts about just walking in from out of nowhere or it was most definitely the woman being a Mega user.

"Let's get this over with." She took his hand of her and walked ahead of them going to the address the singing expert gave her. Serena thinking it's best not to say anything. Any words that might encourage Nina might backfire instead. Studying her movements was more fascinating to see if she's actually going through with it.

Arriving at Madeleine's house on the hillside it was more like a land mansion. Two stories high and the structure seeming a couple hundred years old it fitted right into the country side. From the location Serena knew there was a big field behind it for all sorts of Pokémon to be in the same way Ramos the Coumarine City Gym Leader held in to his own letting them roam the vast fields.

"_You should ring_." Nina just kept staring at the doorbell till finally her hand reached out to it and pressed the button.

Ringing the bell twice to make sure the occupant of the house heard it she waited a bit. Too late to back down now. The door opened and the singing expert stood now in her face. A gentle smile adorned Madeleine's face and unable to hide her pleasure.

That the singing protégé is here Madeleine couldn't be more ecstatic. Their talk over the phone really did do nothing to chase away the girl from her home and promise of a career. It would be a lot of work to reel her in but now that she hooked Nina she wasn't going to quit until she caught her.

"Hi…Madeleine…" Nina sounded doubtful about being here staring at the ground. Madeleine saw the locks in her hair realizing she used her curler.

"I'm happy you decided to use my gift after all even after my confession. They really fit you." Complimenting her on her look Nina kept being quiet still not getting the feeling she had right now. Madeleine might've overwhelmed the silver haired girl and decided to give some time to gather her thoughts in peace.

"Serena. How are you doing?" Paying attention to the Kalos Queen now Palermo's student found her more gentle than the last time they met. At least she had an eye for her now.

"I'm doing really well thank you. Palermo is doing great too."

"That's nice to hear." Madeleine then turned to the male in the group. Looking him down he seemed familiar.

"And you are?"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town. And this is Pikachu."

"He was my battle partner against Fusion." Still not saying much Nina told the singing expert what her relationship with Ash is. Hearing what he is to Nina Madeleine became friendlier to him immediately.

"Palermo mentioned you a few times. How nice of you to look out for her, Serena and Aria. Congratulations on your victory against Fusion and thank you for stopping him." She thanked the aspiring Pokémon Master. Now with the necessary introductions out of the way she wanted to get started on the real reason the group is here for.

"Welcome to my home. Please come in."

"It's a nice place you live in." Ash admiring the place he wasn't in a lavish mansion as the one his friend Lillie lived in but it was filled with charm. The hallways were filled with pictures of countryside's and it was a welcoming entry for anyone. A coatrack and a setup to put her shoes was all Madeleine needed here.

"Just a place where I live in peace but not quiet." She opened the door to her living room. The walls filled with records and show posters of her own career the living room oozed the same charm as the outside. A large screen tv hanging on the wall there was a large angled couch enough to fit six people and two cushioned chairs.

On a closet that held all sorts of records and CD's, a small catlike Pokémon with purple tufts of hair looking down on them. It purred to its owner in protest seeing the three in its home. Madeleine looked up and waved her finger saying no.

"They are our guests Delcatty. Be nice." The Delcatty jumped off the cabinet and landed in front of them.

"So this is your Delcatty?" Remembering the Pokémon her singing coach had mentioned over the phone Nina promised to sing for them. Nina making small talk with her Delcatty, Madeleine saw that her Pokémon had more success opening the singer up had a better idea.

"You want to see my other Pokémon?"

"We love too." Ash and Serena both agreeing on it the older woman led them to a large slide window that overlooked the back garden.

Going out to the back they saw the small resort she created in her backyard. A large green grassy field with a small manmade lake and running river with multiple playground objects for the Pokémon to play and relax in. There was a small stage in the field with some instruments like drums and trumpets on them allowing for small musical performances to be given or practice in front of a small crowd.

Whistling and clapping her hands Madeleine got all of her Pokémon's attention.

"Our guest is here!"

All of them running and swarming over the girl their trainer talked so positively over. Each one of them crawling and jumping on Nina to greet her they wanted to make her feel right at home knowing what Madeleine's intentions for her are and to liven this place up. From the sheer amount of them Nina got worked against the ground. All of them crawling over her in an attempt to get to know her the silver haired girl smiled for the first time she got here.

"Whismur, Kricketot." Nina going over the list of Pokémon she saw on her while petting as many as she could.

"There's a pond of Ducklett here too." Ash pointed out. Since Nina had a Swanna with her at all times maybe she can join the little ducklings.

"Minccino." Serena seeing a bunch of fluffy critters crawling over Nina wiping her face and clothes with their tail. They then raced over to Ash and Pikachu cleaning them up by swiping them off.

"_So far no…"_

"And an Altaria." Serena pointed up. The Humming Pokémon flying through the air it was like a cloud that drifted away making noises where it went.

"It's really beautiful Madeleine." Serena admiring the fluffy wings and long neck from a distance the Flying type did have something shiny around its neck but couldn't see what it was on the sun's reflection despite having a good feeling about what is.

"Is that a Mega Stone?" The Altaria landed in front of the downed singer and told all the Pokémon to get off her. Every Pokémon did so.

"Looks like Altaria is the leader of the group." Ash noticed. Just like his Bulbasaur at Professor Oak's laboratory the Humming Pokémon commanded a lot of respect and was the one Pokémon in charge of making sure things ran smoothly.

Nina still on the ground sat up and looked across her.

Crawling further back it seemed to the others as if she was afraid of it. Seeing Nina go back a bit it was clear she was hesitant to go anywhere near it. The Altaria got closer and closer and with every step Nina crawled further back wanting to keep the gap between them so they couldn't touch.

"You aren't scared right?" Madeleine surprised at her response. From what she heard Nina was as brave as you can get taking Team Union the way she did according to the news and Palermo.

"I'm not…just being cautious…" She said while not taking her eyes off it.

"You know what you're doing now is wrong. Altaria is to me what Primarina is to you. She is my pride and joy. I told her all about you and your Pokémon. She wants to meet Primarina too."

Flinching back a bit not to touch it, the others now confirmed she feared Altaria. Scared that she'll snap and hurt it Nina asked as nice as she could at the moment to get it away from her.

The Humming Pokémon stopped moving as it was hurt. Her trainer talked pretty positive about the new girl and her Pokémon. Altaria loved hugging people making them feel its soft and fluffy wings. Children were sometimes scared at first to touch her but after a while they caved in. Altaria moved back as Nina refused to take her eyes off it. Glaring at the Flying type she kept staring it down especially the jewel strapped around its neck.

Ash helped Nina back up. Pulling her away from Altaria back inside he needed to sit her down.

"I'll make some tea." Serena getting out Vivi's book needed no further excuse to do it. Maybe there's something soothing in it that can help her get calmed down over her issue with Altaria.

* * *

"You ok?" Serena asked as she finished making a tea that supposedly was against nerves and stress. Nina completely froze up at Altaria so close to her. Used to her getting hostile to a Pokémon with a Mega Stone it was for the first time Serena ever saw her so scared of anything.

"No. I'm not." Nina knows this whole student teacher deal can't work between them until she got over her issues with Mega Evolution users. But a part of her that was reluctant to let go off that grudge tore her in half.

"What's wrong? You don't have the same reaction to all the other Pokémon. Why only Altaria? Is it the Mega Stone?" Ash asked his battle partner. After the dangers they went through against Team Union an Altaria seemed nothing.

Nina nodded yes. And there's something else.

"I have avoided Altaria and Swablu ever since I was meant to have one pushed on me by my excuse of a parent and those wastes of life." Referring to the hunters she descended from.

When seeing it she imagined standing next to it with a Key Stone around her neck. Looking at a vision that could've been an alternative future for her if she gave up her Battle Bond realizing the monster she could've become if she made the wrong choice.

"She's not here to hurt you or Primarina. Look at me." Madeleine gently told her to look back up.

"We're here to help get you over your dislike for Mega Evolution and start your singing career. I can't do it if you behave like this and are afraid of her. Altaria is going to be Primarina's teacher so you have to get along."

"Can you tell us more about Altaria?" Ash figuring it might help out if Altaria is anything the way she and Primarina want to be.

"Of course." Madeleine went over to another cabinet. Taking out a record from when she was younger and on stage as well. The picture of her was taken when she was twelve years old and held Swablu in her arms. Both smiling on the cover a title was on top.

"I raised her from an egg and we grew up together as sisters."

"We were pretty good at it so one day we decided to enter a talent show. We won the competition and we signed a contract with a recording studio afterwards. We then became famous as the Songbirds." A fitting name for the pairs voices she would say.

"We travelled over the world and performed our numbers in front of thousands of people. We were a successful pop duo but when we got casted for musicals we fell in love with the art of opera." Madeleine set her first cover back and pulled out a record of her early twenties. This time she was dressed in a fancy blue gown with Altaria flying above her.

"Until we decided a life in the spotlights was no longer for us at our age. We've retired a few years ago but if there's a trainer who wants to teach their Pokémon a singing move I'll take them in and help them. If the trainer is as good as their Pokémon at least."

"So the Pokémon in your garden aren't yours?" Serena asked.

"Not all of them. They belong to stage groups from all over Kalos. They come here occasionally whenever they have a new Pokémon for a show and have it be taught by me. It fills the days since I don't have my own student."

Comparing it to Aria's and Serena's training under Palermo, Ash and Serena now understood why Nina is invited. Every one who heard her sing always complimented her on her vocal cords. But Nina always said herself she's self taught and did not have a singing coach to speak off. Someone of Madeleine's experience and guidance combined with Nina's talents should be a successful duo on paper.

"But she won't take it because you have Altaria." Serena seeing the biggest hurdle of them all outside looking through the glass windows.

"It's just hard. You're everything…" Nina hesitated to finish her line. She just couldn't finish it.

"I just don't know what to do. I should hate you but I can't." She clutched her pants with her fingers. Unable to speak she wasn't much off use to the singing coach. Perhaps a friendly reminder of who Nina can be if she allowed herself to let go of her grudge will help her out.

"There's a show tonight I'd like to invite you all for. The Showcase theater while not being used is a theater for the stage group in Coumarine City. Would you like to come tonight?"

"We love too." Serena said. As much as loved to perform it be nice if she wasn't the center of stage for once.

"Thank you for inviting us." Ash said. Besides Serena's Performances he can't remember the last time he visited a show.

"Nina?" No use in going without her honored guest.

"I guess…" Not much emotion in her voice she was still hesitant.

"But you can't go dressed the way you are now. Serena. I trust you are capable of dressing your friends up properly?" Madeleine suggested as Serena took on the job with glee.

"Don't worry! I'll make sure we are dressed for the occasion!" Any excuse to go shopping she'd be sure to suit up Ash and pick something fancy for Nina.

"Come on you two! I know a nice little store which sells just what we need!" Serena dragging her companions out of the house to go shopping Ash pulled Nina along as well. With the three out of the house Madeleine stood up and went to her faithful Pokémon.

Altaria looked sad and as her trainer Madeleine hugged her tightly. The fluffy wings of Altaria enveloping around her Madeleine caressed her Pokémon. Hearing a sad chirp she comforted her. All the Pokémon in the garden looked at the duo sharing in the moment.

"I know you and the others want to hear her sing. Just give me some time to loosen her up a bit."

* * *

**Therapy chapters start.**

**See you around.**


	16. Chapter 16, The opening verse

**Hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 16, The opening verse**

* * *

Serena and the Battle Bond trainers had gone shopping for outfits they could wear to the theater show Madeleine invited them for. Serena with her affinity and fondness for shopping had an outfit ready to go but the same could not be said for her current companions. Having bought clothes for the duo she was certain Madeleine would be happy with the work she provided.

Serena had selected a black formal dress that showed off her legs and arms and a white belt for aesthetics. Wearing low heels and a little purse for her items she did a good job on herself. Her friends not as much into fashion and dress codes Serena was currently helping Nina finish her look.

"Don't forget your earrings." Serena held out the harp earrings belonging to her friend.

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it." For Nina Serena had selected a white variant of her dress. The golden earrings Madeleine put together with Nina's opera dress when they were together in Cyllage City were accessories Serena suggested the singer would put them on. Nina took the earrings.

"How do you think you look?" The Kalos Queen asking the singer if she was happy with the end result.

"I'm starting to think white is my color." Nina looking at herself in a mirror all over she was happy with the result.

"Maybe there is something to this fashion thing after all." Not having paid attention to her look for the longest time Nina slowly started to fall in love with the different outfits she started to collect.

"I can take you shopping next time. Really find a look for the new you!" Serena looking for an excuse to pull her along on one of her shopping trips. Her motto of fashion' that if you look great you feel great' slowly began to bud in her travelling companion.

"Ready Ash?" Speaking of companions.

"Almost!"

He wore a simple black suit with a white bowtie. It was simple compared to the girls but Serena couldn't help but blush about how great it looked on him. Noticing his bowtie wasn't fixed properly she went to him. Reaching out she slowly started to adjust it.

"You look lovely." Ash said out of instinct turning his head and scratching his cheek. Serena slowed for a second before finishing up his bowtie.

"_There's that word again!" _Mentally slapping himself again for using that word. It currently was the word he came to associate with Serena's style but despite his efforts to avoid the word he said the most in his Cute Charm struck daze it always came out.

"Thank you. You look handsome too." She said.

"You have a great sense for clothes." He complimented her.

"It helps when you wear it is always a right fit." Serena spoke her thoughts out loud telling him in her own way that he's handsome. Ever since they began dating she felt a lot more open not getting embarrassed anymore by her feelings for him. Her eyes locked onto his and they stared for a moment.

Contrasting to the musical that they were going to attend you could hear a pin drop between them. Serena fixed his bowtie yet she was unable to draw her hands away from him enjoying the contact.

Madeleine then stepped inside the guest room where the three were staying over. Serena quickly finished up his bowtie and pulled her hands away. Having changed into their outfits the old singer looked over the youngsters.

"You did a fine job dressing them up." Telling the Kalos Queen she did a fine job dressing her friends.

"Thank you." A short word is all Serena got out.

"You three are ready? The show is going to start soon."

A taxi right outside her house was ready to pick the four up. The ride over there was pretty awkward. While Ash and Serena were pretty excited to go Nina still kept quiet. Being back near the Mega Evolution singer and with the Key Stone in plain sight on Madeleine she had no intent of speaking.

Arriving at the Showcase hall the four all were dropped off at the VIP entrance. Serena knowing the place like the back of her hand thanks to the amount of times she performed in it knew Madeleine had a private box just like the one Palermo took place in if she visited a Showcase.

"They're with me. Let them in." The entree men recognizing the old lady and Kalos Queen let the four through. Taking their seats they waited for the show to start while Serena looked around a bit considering it wasn't as decorated as when a Showcase happened.

* * *

The show had started and the four trainers and Pikachu enjoyed it. The play was filled with songs of battle, hurt, pain and love between connecting it together. With the Pokémon being voiced by people backstage who sang the songs while the Pokémon performed on the woodwork as the play reached the end of the first half a twenty minute break for the actors and audience to catch their breaths was announced. A bathroom break or get some refreshments took place at the middle part of the show the male among them stood up.

"Let's get something." Ash never leaving the opportunity to get a snack got up. Serena a little thirsty herself joined him. The singers were still on their seats. Nina looked to them and for the first time the whole night she said something in Madeleine's presence.

"I don't need anything. I'm going to look around here a bit more."

"You two can go. I want to speak to Nina a bit more myself. Singers among each other."

"That's fine." Serena gave them their moment as she and Ash left the private box.

"What do you think so far?" Madeleine wondered how her main guest was liking the area. She was just so hard to read right now and being quiet didn't suit her at all. Not with the voice Nina was gifted with.

"I've nearly forgotten what a musical is supposed to be. I love it." The first encouraging thing out of her mouth tonight Madeleine saw a faint smile. Guess her idea of the musical to loosen her up worked after all.

"Can you see yourself standing there with Primarina?"

"It's what I always wanted. A stage like this with my Pokémon."

Nina repeating a line from a conversation they had earlier. From the short time they were together in Cyllage City they hit it off pretty well. With the duties she kept piling on to herself in her Battle Bond training visits to events like these were impossible. Sure she ventured into Snowbelle City a few times to keep up to date with the latest songs and trends but her attention was more aimed to her education.

"If they weren't an issue anymore would you do it?" The woman referred to the hunters. Madeleine knowing why Nina refused to take her voice and Pokémon to a more open life as a celebrity. Her origin and family ties to what she is preventing her from truly following her first dream.

"I'd jump on the first stage in sight and sing till I lose my breath." The old lady glad to hear it.

"No stage fright?"

"None." Without a doubt Nina answered. For all the issues she has appearing in front of a large crowd to display her voice isn't one of them.

"What is the biggest stage you've been on or your audience in numbers?"

The two spend the rest of the time talking about their performances with little things they didn't know about the other. Nina saying that the largest audience of her only existed of a couple hundred people compared to the halls Madeleine sold out. Idea's for Nina to write her own songs with the experts help since so far the young woman fell under the guise of a cover artist imitating others.

"Do you really think this can work out between us?" Still Nina had her doubts about this. Madeleine slowly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I believe it can. What is a strong foundation for a friendship or partnership?" The younger singer knew thanks to her amazing bond with her Pokémon what it took.

"Uhm…respect, understanding, compromise, trust…"

"That last one is what I'm after with you. I trust you to come through. But do you trust me?" The Battle Bond trainer stayed silent for a few seconds before she reluctantly admitted it.

"Not as much as I should." Nina wasn't able to lie to her face. For the bond she build with her Battle Bond master and wife her current bond with Madeleine is nowhere near what it needed to be for a partnership the expert is looking for.

"There's a part of me that screams not to trust you because you are a Mega user." She realized what she said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" Madeleine gave a nod in understanding.

"Old habits die hard."

Madeleine didn't mind knowing she has trouble letting go after what she has been through. Nina at least apologized to her so she liked to think she made some progress already in their short time as master and pupil. Nina still was a long way off trusting every Mega Evolution trainer but at least the two of them shared a common respect for each other due to their love and talent of music.

"So besides them, is there anything else holding you back? What is the second most important reason you don't accept it immediately?"

"It has to do with what happened after I left home. I heard about a Pokémon Village out of Snowbelle City that housed Pokémon that were abandoned or mistreated. I wasn't in a good place but the least I could do is make them feel better by singing for them. I was just wandering around looking for the Pokémon Village when I got lost. That's when I found the man who saved me. He was watching when Primarina and I were practicing our transformation."

Nina didn't know why she was telling her this. All this time she threatened and endangered other people when it came to the location and identity of her mentors. Having made a vow to never speak of them outside their living area in the forest her mouth was just on auto pilot. Reminding her masters words that she's too loyal to people who helped her. But using her gift of intention reading she can trust her new mentor as a friend.

"I told him to get lost but he beat us in record time. I then found out he was like us. He took me in and he and his wife taught me at my request. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here now or done what I accomplished since then."

"They must be great people. It's not like you to speak about anyone else so highly."

"They're incredible and I love them. But I also know that if I take your offer to be your student I'll hurt their feelings."

"You are torn between your love for them and love for singing."

"Yes."

Madeleine understanding her dilemma. Unlike most others her new student never had the freedom to choose what she wanted to do in years. Always on duty, on guard, always fighting and never truly relaxing and enjoy the small things that makes music so wonderful. The Sparkling Aria trial she and Primarina had proof enough they lost their happiness when singing and only after making the two imagine they were in front of a crowd did they get it.

The expert had a little surprise for the girl back at her home the moment she arrived but because the introduction to Altaria didn't went as expected she delayed it till now.

"I've got a good idea for both of us. I've been writing a little tune for you and Primarina which I think fits you two perfectly."

"You wrote a song for us?" Nina surprised Madeleine went through the effort.

"Just the background music for now." Nina didn't know what her singing coach had written up. Still the prospect of having her own song with Primarina and the others was just too tempting.

"With what you just told me I have an idea." Filling in the lyrics for the song would be a lot easier after their little exchange of stories.

"We'll write it together with no one around. No Pokémon battle training, no Ash and Serena, no future commitments to each other. Just two singers collaborating with the Pokémon in my garden and your friends as your audience when it's finished. You did promise you'd sing for them right?"

"I did." Unable to break her promise she owed the Pokémon something. Also another reason the expert singer wanted Nina's help in finishing it.

"See it as a test run as to how our time together will be at my home if we make this permanent. You don't have to decide right now. Sleep over it for a night and then make your choice in the morning." Not putting any pressure on the choice right now the show would resume soon again.

"Do you really think we can write a song together in a few days?" The silver haired girl doubting they can create something in such a short amount of time.

"I've helped you with a thing with what you've been struggling with for years right?" Reminding Nina of the Sparkling Aria again as an example it gave her faith that if they worked as a team they can create something wonderful. And with Nina's other teachers as a source for it, it would be straight from her heart as a tribute to the people she declared she loved they'd create one in no time.

"Nina?" Madeleine found Nina awfully quiet again.

"Sorry. Just talking to Primarina about it." Madeleine nodded. Not fully aware of all the things the two are capable off as a duo let them do their thing.

"Excuse me then." The older singer nodded as she left her potential protégé to her own as Ash and Serena returned in time to see out the rest of the play. The two asking how the talk between the two singers went Madeleine said it was just perfect as it could be.

Giving Nina and Primarina plenty of time to think and respond to her offer of a lifetime without knowing the two had already made their choice.

* * *

**See you around.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 17,**

* * *

It was the day after our heroes went to the Showcase hall. Morning arrived and Serena had gotten up bright and early to make breakfast for her host and friends. As a thank you for Madeleine letting them stay over she made pancakes, toast, special tea from the book Vivi gave her so that they can start the day fresh.

Ash and Madeleine were the first ones to come on the dinner table. The woman always got up around that time and Ash was lured by the smell of fresh food.

"Morning everyone! I made breakfast."

"Smells delicious as always!" Ash always hungry for Serena's excellent cooking stacked his plate full as usual.

"Let's see if you're as good a chef as Palermo says." Serena had cooked a few times for her teacher during their training. Madeleine in occasional touch with her old friend had heard the rumors of the Kalos Queen ability and wanted to taste if Palermo wasn't overestimating her.

"Can I ask you something Madeleine?" Serena asked as the singer nodded.

"The small stage in the back garden. Can I use it to practice my Performances?" Serena wanted to brush up on Pancham and Illumise's routine. The garden was big enough to go anywhere but a solid foothold and stage might get her new Pokémon used to an area like that.

"I reserved the next couple of days for Nina anyway. You can use it as much as you like but don't damage the instruments on it please." Madeleine giving permission as long the Kalos Queen did not damage the things on it.

"Thank you."

"Morning." The voice of Nina drew their attention. Seeing all the food at the table she took a seat. The owner of the house noticed she looked a bit more relaxed than yesterday. The musical and the talk in the break seemed to have had it's positive effect.

"Have you thought about my offer?"

"Offer?" Ash and Serena wondered what offer. Perhaps the one where Madeleine is going to give her a singing career to be famous. Nina nodded no to them.

"She wrote a tune for us and she wants to spend the next few days with me and Primarina filling in the lyrics."

"And what is your answer?"

"I'm in. Primarina as well."

"That's great news!" Ash glad she took it on. Madeleine was getting closer becoming the rule then the exception. It's a small step for Nina to take in her healing process but at least her stubbornness dropped a little.

"Have your breakfast and then meet me outside in the back. We have work to do." Madeleine stood up from her seat and went to the entry to the back garden. She had to prepare for a few things right now and with her pupil having breakfast should give her enough time to do so.

"I'll come join you once I cleaned the kitchen."

"I'll call for help." Serena heard Madeleine call to her.

"Help?" Serena wondered as Madeleine slid the glass window open the singer whistled apparently drawing the attention from the Pokémon in the back who were already were taken care of early by some of the staff she hired to take care of them in the early morning.

"Oh no! The kitchen is all dirty! It needs a clean up!"

Before the three trainers knew what happened a group of tiny gray and white blurs ran inside the house to the kitchen. Jumping on the table they began to swipe off the dirt and filth with their large fluffy tails. Standing still while using their tail they can see what Pokémon it were.

"Minccino?" Nina recognized the species. One of them jumped on the table and launched the empty plates on it with a Tail Slap. Others that were near the sink caught as they put in the dishwater while others scrubbed their tails on them.

"They keep the house in order. They just can't stand dirty spots so I don't have to clean too much myself."

The old lady said as the Chinchilla Pokémon were all working thoroughly to get the place in order. All Serena had to do was dry and stack the plates on top of each other and put them back where they belong. She got used to this quite fast liking how much the little ones shared her preferred cleanness as one right next to her made small noises.

"They're singing while cleaning?" Serena recognized it. She found it great they were seemed to be having fun as she got pulled in as well. Her steps were light as she seemingly danced to the tune they made.

"What are they singing?" Not able to understand Pokémon she asked her companions who did. While Ash normally translated for her Nina took over singing with their little tune.

"Clean, clean, shiny clean. Swipe and wipe till there's nothing to be seen

Nasty filth, go away, we are cleaning all day

Turn it left, turn it right, keep swiping till it all shines bright

One more time, left and right, keep swiping till it all shines bright"

Nina ended the song they sang. The Minccino who heard her used their tails and paws to clap for the girl and all jumped for joy. Seeing them so happy with her singing Nina was reminded again why she wanted it in the first place.

"I think you just created a new nursery rhyme." Serena said.

"I think we can start creating something more special." Madeleine eager to begin with her protégé as she went outside as the Minccino all swept up and finished their work. Running outside again to go to the little pond to wash their tails clean it left the four trainers by themselves. Serena kept a close eye on the brushing Pokémon cleaning their tails.

"You ready to begin?" Madeleine asked her student who had come out. Nina took a Pokeball and threw it.

"Primarina, Swanna! Come on out!" The Soloist and Swan Pokémon both came out of their ball. Seeing the older woman in person Primarina waved hi.

"Nice to see you again as well. How have you been?" The mermaid like Pokémon unleased a friendly hum. The singing expert happy she still recognized her after the first time.

"Why Swanna too?" Ash asked her seeing that the song was mostly designed for Nina and Primarina.

"I had her even before Primarina. She was the first musical partner I caught. I don't want her to feel left out."

It was time to make the group complete.

"Altaria!" The expert singer yelled at the sky. The Pokémon in question flew from on top of the house and landed right next to her. Seeing it again Nina and Primarina were a bit on edge not taking their eyes off it. Primarina shared the same distrust to that species of Pokémon being her replacement while Swanna extended its wings warning it not to try anything. Still not completely trusting the Dragon/Flying type despite knowing that they all have to get along eventually.

"As we agreed Altaria." Madeleine turned to Altaria as it nodded and stuck her neck out. Madeleine undid the clip on the Altarianite on it and took it off. The stone in her hand she walked over to Nina and the Pokémon and presented it to her.

"Here."

"You trust me with this?" Nina did tell her what happened to the last one she took a hold and how it landed on the bottom of a lake. And Archer himself always telling her that if you beat a hunter that you should always take away his Key Stone and Mega Stone without doubt.

"_I want you to feel at home."_ The Altaria chirped as Nina put it in her pocket for safe keeping. Now with the idea of Mega Evolution being impossible in the back of her mind it should relax the duo.

"Altaria. Why don't you start with the hum we made just for them?" Madeleine asked her Pokémon to do the tune she had in store for the Battle Bond pair.

Altaria began humming as the sounds echoed through the area. Nina and Primarina listened closely so that they get the feeling of the song the first time. Even with them having a high opinion of their skills and always being praised for the voice, they hated it that they came up so short to Altaria even without Madeleine joining in. The grandeur of opera could be heard in the style and the two students knew it most certain is the style they are going to focus on.

Years of expertise were noticeable as it didn't miss a beat. Ending her humming the Battle Bond pair hated it to admit.

"It's beautiful." Ash and Serena shared the opinion. It was a step up from yesterday in the musical and the difference in class was even noticeable to their untrained ears.

"Thank you. Can you imagine some of the lyrics in it?"

"Not much." The older singer smiled at Nina's inexperience.

"All part of the creative process. You'll learn it once you get the hang of it. You two can get started on warming up. We're going to need to work on your range if you want the beauty of it to be heard."

"Yes." Nina and Primarina started their vocal practice as Madeleine went to the non singers since they quite frankly miss a lot of the expertise Madeleine and Nina had.

"Let me tell you two how I normally treat my human students. As I told I teach trainer and Pokémon as long as they sound ok. But if I hear a person that can sing but doesn't have a Pokémon yet I try to hear if I can find one here that matches their voice. That's what some of the Pokémon here are for. But since she's already inseparable with her Pokémon I skipped that step."

"So why exactly did you choose opera for her?" Ash asked why this style if music fitted his battle partner best.

"It's one of the hardest things to learn as a singer. You need a lot of power in your voice to get to the range. Since they use their voices also during battles it makes them stronger in both at the same time."

The two were done with warming up their vocal cords. During the rest of the day Nina, Primarina and Swanna took the advice from teacher and her Altaria. Ash and Serena were looking on for while their range improved.

"A break. Don't over exert yourself." Madeleine called in a timeout for the trio to catch their breaths. They've been at it all morning not slowing down. Serena had made a tea earlier today. It was a special recipe that Vivi wrote down for Nina and her Pokémon to ease any stress on their throats.

With Nina and the others resting Ash and Serena had some time to get to know the singer better.

"Why did Palermo never told me about you?" Serena asked. Palermo could have send her and Aria to Madeleine for music practice but she never did. If Serena followed a few lessons from her she might have an additional talent to use during her Performances.

"I want to outdo Palermo by making a better singer than you are a dancer. You can teach people how to dance but only few know how to really sing to my standards."

"Rude." The Kalos Queen and Ash did not like the answer that she thought Serena can't sound be decent. The expert singer just smirked telling them as it is.

"You really have an eye on Nina huh?" Ash asked Madeleine. With how strict she is to his battle partner it reminded him of his time with Archer. When it came to the learning attitude they weren't much different.

"I like it when others sing because you really get to hear how they truly feel and if people are serious about it you can hear what is truly up with them."

"Is that how you knew she was not using her real voice?" Serena was there before the real reason the two hid it was brought out. She nodded yes stunning the two trainers.

"That's amazing. You can actually hear if someone is a good person or not?"

"When people sing they always convey emotions. From years of listening I developed a real sharp hearing. It's the same with instruments. The Pokeflute is a classic example. Only people with a good heart can play it and make it work."

"Can you play the Pokeflute?" Ash asked. She nodded yes.

"Every musician worth their weight can play it. Even if Nina admitted to me she's terrible with instruments she can play the Pokeflute."

"Can you teach me? I know you have all your attention on Nina but I would like to try as well." Serena wanted to have a go. Maybe she can use it to incorporate into a Performance like the story of the pied piper.

"She won't be able to sing for whole days on end. I can teach you in between. Do you have a flute of your own?" Madeleine agreeing to teach her as long as she has one herself.

"Don't you have a flute here?"

"Not one I'm willing to borrow."

"Do you know where we can get one?" Ash wondered wanting to help Serena get a Pokeflute of her own. It be a great experienced too to see how one is made.

"I have an old friend in town. He's an expert woodworker who can carve out and create flutes. Tell him I send you and he'll get you one." Serena turned to Ash. There was no need for rge puppy dog eyes act as he would say yes anyway.

"Ash? Once I'm done with my shoot can we go to the woodworkers workshop?" Serena having her photoshoot soon would go out on a date with Ash after it. The boy nodded yes knowing it was a fun activity and he can treat it as one by leaving Nina with her coach while they went together.

"Sure we can! It's a date!" The way Ash said it in his phrasing made Madeleine suspicious. He sounded a bit too excited for it too just mean as punching a time.

"Date huh? Is there something going on between you two?"

"Uh?" Both teens a little startled over the question not wishing to explain further. Luckily for them Nina and the Pokémon were rested up and called their teacher for another round.

* * *

**See you around.**


	18. Chapter 18, Real date in Coumarine

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 18, Real date in Coumarine**

* * *

With Nina and Madeleine as singers among each other polishing the younger ones talent Ash and Serena had gone out into town for her photoshoot. This was planned for the longest time and finally Serena would fulfill the contract she signed with the magazine that hired her for the shoot. But before they'd go to Serena's appointment they would make a quick stop over to one of Madeleine's old friends.

Serena had intentions to learn to play the Pokeflute. Madeleine saying she can teach it as long as she got a instrument to call her own. The two went into Coumarine City to the shopping part of town. As much as Serena would've liked to spend the rest of the day with Ash here duty called.

As they entered the wood workshop the displays were filled with all sorts of wooden sculptures, from a tiny Joltik to an exact scale copy of the tree in the middle of the city the detail among them was perfect. An old man stood behind the counter watching the youngsters go through his and staff creations. Having seen enough for now the two went to the counter with the old clerk greeting them.

"Welcome to Coumarine Carvers. You got wood, we carve it into any shape you want. How can I help you two?"

"Madeleine send us here. She said you can help me get a Pokeflute." The Kalos Queen referencing the expert singer the old man knew the special deal but still surprised at the request.

"Another one? I thought she only needed one for the foreseeable future. I finished making it a while back and waited for a girl with long silver hair to pick it up but she hasn't come here yet."

"That's Nina. She's a friend and with Madeleine right now practicing her singing." Ash told the owner about his partner.

"Must be some girl. She made her order very specific unlike most other flutes she's ordered before. Special paint and everything." The owner told them piking their interest.

"Can we see the Pokeflute made for her?"

"Of course." The owner took a box from beneath the counter and put it on the desk.

He opened up the box revealing the instrument. Like flutes they've seen before it looked like the long object was pushed through a Pokeball.

"Is that a Dive Ball?" Ash recognized the painting on the ball.

"It is. Normally I paint them red and white as the regular tradition goes but she really wanted me to make it one of a kind." Only instead of the normal red and white sphere this one was different being multiple colors of blue and white making it a customized flute.

"It's cute." Serena had her eyes on it. Maybe she can get a customized one as well that will fit with her Performance dresses and that it did not stick out to her outfits.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Customer is king. Or queen in your case." The owner joked knowing all too well who she is. Serena took off her bag and searched for something in it. Finding it she pulled out the choker of her Performance outfit in which she incorporated the Love Ball Ash gave her.

"Can you make the Pokeball on my flute like this Love Ball?" Serena requesting an adjustment of her own.

"I got to call Madeleine first. When she sends someone to me to get a flute I put it on her tab. I can't just make them all that special like the one for your silver haired friend and it will cost extra due to the materials used."

The owner told her. Serena understood and was ready to pull out her wallet for the difference.

"I'll pay for the difference." Ash said beating her to it.

"Ash?" She looked at him.

"Madeleine can pay for the normal flute. I'll pay the difference for you to do it in the way Serena wants." A small little gift for what she did for him it certainly was something he can use to make her happy.

"You sure son?" The owner warned him a paint job like hers is going too cost a little more than he might expect. Ash had his mind made up.

"She's worth it." Hearing him say it Serena's heart beat a whole lot faster. The owner wrote down their order for9 crafting the instrument and presented the boy with the Pikachu the bill.

"I'll start working on your flute. Come back tomorrow and the paint on it should dry out by then."

"Thank you sir. Good luck making it." The pair wished him the best and a nice day as they left the store.

"Ash?" Serena stopped Ash from walking.

"Yes?"

"You're so sweet. Thank you." She said with a gigantic smile on her face. She would like to bring it along with her as her pictures were going to be taken for the shoot.

"Shoot!" Serena looked at the time on her pocketbook and started running. It being later than she expected she had to hurry if she wasn't going to be late again.

* * *

After having her pictures were taken in the bay with the city lighthouse as backdrop the photographer was satisfied with his shots. Ash and Serena were now at a little café filling up on a bit of food and drinks. Or in Ash his case a lot. Ash had a few questions for Serena since he wasn't well known with her duties as Kalos Queen besides Showcases. Sure they talked a lot about on their journey to stop Team Union but being in person was a different matter.

"You do like to model huh?" He reminded himself of when he saw her again for the first time in five years. On the walkway of Valerie in Laverre City modelling a princess dress that in hindsight looked better on her then he first thought.

"People keep asking me for it. Even before I became Queen they always invited me over."

"You always had a hang for it. Ever since the first time in Laverre City when Valerie asked you. You're a natural and you're pretty so it's not a miracle they keep asking you."

"Pretty?" Serena a little flustered he called her like that in public. Seeing her reaction Ash realized what he said.

"I guess I said it…" He wasn't lying. Serena is incredibly easy on the eyes. There are worse things to look at but she did not fit that category.

"Do you regret it?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"I always thought you were handsome."

Coming clean about his looks to her it was his kindness that attracted her to him in the first place. That he was a looker of a guy is a bonus but never the primary thing. During her modelling jobs some male models tried to ask her out but she always denied them the honor.

"At least if this works out we're both at least good looking." Ash smiled. Even if he is inexperienced a physical attraction can be an important part of the relationship. He noticed her smile faltered just a little and asked her what's wrong.

"If…you said if…" Serena said with a hint of doubt. Sure the dating thing has being going brilliant so far but she can't help but wonder getting a bit impatient.

"What type of if? If we come together or if we actually are right now?" It started to make him think. Ash knew what she was after.

"I mean…we're dating…" Even as dense as he is he can't deny it. This taking Serena out by herself to be alone with her has slowly been turning into a regular occurrence which he began to like.

"and after today I want to ask you out again. I'm just having too much fun when we're alone."

"I'm having fun too. A lot more than I thought I would."

"Doesn't kind of make us a couple already? Is it really that simple? Am I overthinking this?"

Ash laid down the million dollar question. Inexperience or not there just is something about her that made her different from all other girls he ever met.

"So…are we a couple?" She did not want to say it. It had to come from him and be mutual.

"Come on Serena. Help me out here. I'm new to this. How will I know I'll do the right thing? There are so many different romances I've read about I don't know how ours will…" Putting a finger on his lips to hush him. Just by doing it Serena had his full attention.

"Don't worry. We'll discover what's right for us at our own pace." She pulled her finger away from his lips.

"Don't you two seem a bit close to be just friends though?" Their moment got interrupted by an old acquaintance. Her short layered dark blue hair combined with her brown eyes and a large teasing smirk Serena identified her.

"Miette!?"

"You two certainly drawn a crowd. How about you finish this somewhere more private while I watch?"

The two were embarrassed. Only now they noticed a large part of the café and passerby's stopped moving to see how it would play out between them. The crowds were starting to gossip about the Kalos Queen and male across the table reigniting rumors that the Performer finally found a companion after so many rejections aimed to other people.

Ash, Serena and Miette left the café. Miette invited them over to the hotel she's staying at with her boyfriend Jean. He currently was getting some supplies to cook on the road as he and Miette still were on their journey to taste the multiple cuisines and tastes Kalos had to offer. Arriving at the hotel they sat in the main room as Miette sat on the bed and explained why she sought the pair out.

"It's been a while since I've seen you and just wanted to check out how you've been. Incredibly well it seems." Teasing them about their little bonding time in the café as Serena finally seemed to have made her move.

"How did you find us?" Ash asked Miette.

"Shauna told me Serena's schedule. She said you were going here for a photoshoot and a friend that you've been travelling with who's taking singing classes right now somewhere."

Right afterwards Jean stepped in the room carrying a large amount of bags.

"I'm back. Did you…Ash? Serena?" A bit stunned to see the two in his room they seemed to be doing well. Miette's boyfriend set the bags down and went to talk to the ones he owed an apology too.

"Hi Jean. How's life been treating you?"

"Tasteful. But I have to offer an apology first." He felt guilty ever since the truth about the Juice Shoppe promotion came out and the one that stood in his way of the secret potion was a Team Union knight.

"If I known that promotion at the Juice Shoppe was fake, I never would've asked you to go there. I'm sorry for endangering you and your friends."

"It's ok. I had to battle her sooner or later though." Ash told him as Lurline's Team Union connection turning out to be the least of his problems.

"Oh yeah!" Miette forgetting all about that at the sight of them being so intimate.

"Congratulations on beating the leader!"

"Thanks you two."

"So what brings you here besides a visit? Advertising for your bakery again?" Serena knew that Miette had her own bakery in Santalune City but left the store to promote and give out free samples to the inhabitants of other towns to increase business.

"A double date with you and Ash."

"Miette." Jean loved her but his girlfriend can be a bit noisy about these things.

"Sorry. You just have no idea how long I've been waiting for her to make a move." Before getting to why she truly was here with Jean.

"I'm sure you know of it but have you heard about Palermo's latest project?"

"The defense force she wants to set up? Ash got an invitation for it." Serena told Miette and Jean well aware of the team her teacher wants to set up.

"Did you say yes?" Jean asked Ash as the more he heard from him the more power he seemed to possess.

"I said no. I got something else I need to do first before I do commit to something."

"A shame. You can be some real muscle for them." Miette said.

"She's currently recruiting and an occupation for chef opened up. With three facilities there will be lots of mouths to feed and she's asking for a chef that can cook up a lot of food in no time at a minute's notice."

"I thought you wanted your own restaurant." Serena said.

"It's volunteers work. And if something happens I can learn how to deal with the stress in the kitchen."

"Good luck Jean. I tasted your food before and you'll do just great." Serena fully confident in Jean's abilities wished him all the luck in the world.

"So…are you two dating or not?" Miette egged the both of them on. This was not a conversation they wanted to have in person in front of anyone.

"Look at the time! We gotta go or else Nina and Madeleine might get worried." Serena said as Ash got up immediately and pulled her out of the room.

"Call me when he gives you your first kiss!" Miette waved them goodbye. Quite an inappropriate farewell but she'll just have to call Serena later and get more out of her.

* * *

Ash and Serena both walked back to Madeleine's house on the hill. It was quite a day for the duo and they were spend. They just enjoyed each others company in silence not continuing their talk before they were interrupted by Miette.

"This is nice. Being with you worrying about nothing. It's nice." Even if he has the threat of It looming over him Serena pulled away his attention from it. The Performer just had this soothing effect on him and if it wasn't for her joining in when he tried to find the GS Ball Ash probably would have turned Kalos upside down to find it.

"It is." From the hillsides they had s clear view over both parts of the city but their sight was drawn in by a particular landmark.

"The Pledging Tree. It still looks healthy." Ash was glad it still was in one piece. The population along with Ramos really took care of it in between the gift giving festivals.

"It's where you gave me the ribbon." Serena remembered fondly keeping it as a good luck charm in her bag.

"And today you've given me another present." The Pokeflute not finished yet to her specification she had to wait a day but it would sure be worth it.

"Like I said before you deserve it." Serena stopped walking making him stop walking too.

"Ash? You trust me right?" He nodded yes blindly.

"Close your eyes. I got a surprise for you too." Obediently he did so. His brown orbs hidden behind his eyelids she can do anything to him.

After today she felt incredibly daring. Getting closer and closer to what she truly desired from him today she felt a shift unlike before. Coming clean with her feelings was a weight of her shoulders. Being a lot more open her heart slammed against her chest as she leaned forward.

Pikachu watched on from Ash's shoulder. Its beady eyes only grew bigger as he came to the realization she was about to lay her claim on his trainer like he would a mate. He leaned off the side just a little not to fall off Ash's shoulder as he wanted a front row seat.

"_Soft."_ Ash felt something soft touch his cheek yet warm. A kind of strawberry smell mixed with lavender entered his nostrils and started to enhance his senses. The feeling was unknown and strangely comforting. He made the association to it with an event in his childhood whenever his mother read him a bedtime story and tucked him always wishing him goodnight with a…

"_WAIT!? Serena is kissing me!?"_

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger.**

**See you around. **


	19. Chapter 19

Ash opened his eyes and didn't see Serena but he knew she was pecking him on the cheek. The only thing he could see from the corner of his eye were her long locks as her face is beyond his vision to see her response. She let her lips stay on his skin just a little longer to memorize the taste.

She pulled away with a happy smile. A little blush over her face she would've thought her world would end if she did it without explaining herself. Mentally slapping herself for waiting so long to do it she studied his face. A mix of confusion, shock and enjoyment all mixed into a expression of disbelief.

"You kissed me."

"I did." Confirming her action she put her hands on her back and leaned forward teasing him with a grin. Butterflies in her stomach she was drunk on happiness.

"You kissed me."

Again he said in disbelief as he let his hand run over the cheek she did it on. Serena giggled as her peck on his cheek did more damage to his nerve system than one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts. It may have overwhelmed him but she thought it was a bit of his old denseness where he wasn't used to this kinds of expressions of emotions.

She pecked him again this time on his other cheek not to leave it cold. Incredibly playful she felt a happiness she didn't feel since becoming Kalos Queen. She pulled away again looking at Ash studying his every movement. She got the same response like her first smooch with him processing the action.

"You kissed me again."

"You're addicting." Blaming him her feelings were overriding any rational thought or fear of rejection as Serena let it all go. Did it feel good not to hide her feelings anymore having gained the confidence to bear them out in the open for Ash to see and feel.

"Why did you do it?"

"Simple. I like you, you were so nice to me with the Pokeflute present and so patient during my shoot and so sweet before Miette interrupted us I figured you deserved a present of me to you. Did you like it?" Curious how he felt Serena was never more energized. The exhaustion of the day vanishing in thin air she felt she can pull an all night dancing.

"It was…nice…" He let his hand trace off his cheek. There was a small faint hint of her lip-gloss on his fingers after the makeup dried out.

"Nice huh?" She loved his response. He did admit he liked it but he still couldn't wrap his brain around it.

"I know that you had to kiss me eventually. I just wasn't expecting it so soon."

"You liked it right?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to kiss you more?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"Then I'll do it more often since you like it." Hearing his reaction a lot more pecking will have to be done. A request she's more than happy to fulfill. He kept looking into her blue eyes. He felt himself drowning in them as they were just so beautiful. Just like the rest of her.

"I really am stupid huh?"

"You're not stupid." She defended him.

"I should've noticed it sooner about you. The blushes, the sometimes stammering, the hugs we share. I really am stupid." He felt incredibly guilty.

"Nobody is perfect Ash. You just weren't interested in those things. I'm glad you are now." This time she stood on her toes and pecked his forehead. Her lips touching his forehead again he began to shut down. She had this hold over him he was unable to break as he'd jump off a bridge for her.

"Come on. Nina and Madeleine are waiting. I don't want to worry them and I think I questioned you enough."

She took a hold of his hand as she pulled him gently down the road. Holding hands she was a bit disappointed his palms were blocked by his gloves. Still his fingertips were sending signals as he gently squeezed her hand letting her know he did not want to let go.

"Come on. It's getting late and I don't want to worry Nina and Madeleine." She wanted to give him time to process what happened. She felt that she forced herself more than enough for one day having made more progress than hoped for.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes before reaching Madeleine's home again. A bit sad their day came to an end they saw the two singers sitting in the large living room waiting for the two as they listened to music from Madeleine's large library.

The older singer saw the two holding hands a bit too close for just friends. Ash and Serena reluctantly let go off the other while smiling to the other. Madeleine turned off the music.

"My. What a nice sight."

"Congrats you two." Nina not knowing exactly what they did today had a pretty good idea on the ending of it turning her back to them cause it hurt to watch them.

"You can tell of course." Serena unable to hide her intentions from Nina due to her Battle Bond sight.

"Tell what?" Madeleine asked her not being fully aware of Nina and Primarina's true powers yet.

"Me and Primarina can see positive emotions and right now she's blinding us." She made a comment to Serena long ago that she has seen just married woman being less in love with others than her with Greninja's trainer.

"I assume your day was productive?" Madeleine asked Serena if she succeeded in her activities as Kalos Queen.

"Yeah. I went for the flute, then did my shoot, ran into an old friend and…" She slowed for a second as a blush grew on her face.

"We can tell."

"How did your classes go?" Ash having somewhat gained his composure went about asking how the two singers spend their noisy day.

"I rather let my teacher speak for it."

"Save your voice. You'll need it again tomorrow."

Madeleine warned her. Nina nodded silently as she took it to heart. Ash and Serena always a little stunned at how much control one of her teachers has over Nina and with Madeleine being a mega user it showed that Nina respected her enough to listen despite Altaria.

"She and the others are doing great."

"How did it go with Altaria?" Serena wondering if the Humming Pokémon is being seen as help instead of a hindrance

"Cautious. They listen to advice but don't want Altaria to close. The trust is not fully there yet." Madeleine noticed her pupil looking down as if she was ashamed.

"It will come in time. Strong relationships aren't build to last in just one day. For us it's only been three so we still have a lot of work to do. I'm sure we'll get there." Madeleine having faith that it will all work out in the end as they all were getting ready for bed and a new day.

* * *

The next morning in a Pokémon Center a young girl had a newspaper in her hands and ran towards her brother who was working on a new device in the middle of the building as they waited for their Pokémon to get healed by Nurse Joy.

"Clemont! Clemont!"

"What is it Bonnie?"

"Here!" She pushed a newspaper into her brothers face. The Gym Leader pulled it away as he adjusted the glasses and then read the tagline.

"**Has the Kalos Queen finally found her knight in shining armor? ****After many rejections and broken hearts the Kalos Queen has been spotted with one of the key players in the Shalour Showdown. Witnesses report the Performer kissing the male with her who has been identified as Ash Ketchum."**

The news report went in deeper on both from what they did. Having been spotted together since over two months ago at the Laverre City ball and that appeared to be good friends at first. As time together and more sightings appeared of the two rumors began to grow about them maybe being something else. Their display in the open road only fueled those rumors and certified them.

"She actually kissed him! She finally did it!" Bonnie jumped up and down in excitement happy for Serena. It's been an eternity coming and it finally happened.

"Now that Ash has a girlfriend it's time to look one for you!" Bonnie said loudly flustering Clemont.

"I thought we were going to look for Squishy!" Their little journey wasn't going to take a detour just because he needed a girlfriend. Bonnie would certainly wanted to search for her little green friend first.

"But after we find Squishy we'll find you a girl too!"

"_Help me."_

Clemont and Bonnie retrieved their Pokémon and on the road to Snowbelle City Bonnie looked in every bush and nearly climbed in every tree to look for a hint of her friend.

"Squishy! Squishy! Where are you Squishy!? It's me, Bonnie!"

"Bonnie. I don't think Squishy is going to come out by just yelling."

"But Squishy has parts of him all over watching over us. He has to know that we're looking for him." She reasoned that the cells Zygarde is made out off always looked out for her. There just had to be one around some by. Clemont told her prepared a new invention.

"The future is now thanks to science!" Bonnie always had a mix of dread whenever her brother sprouted his catchphrase. But she pushed it aside for today since it probably is a thing that will help them find Squishy.

It was a rebuild model of the machine Clemont made when Squishy was gone after their first encounter with Team Flare. A Zygarde core lookalike on one wheel began to beep and roll away looking for it's target. The machine began to rumble after hitting a tree and began to shake wildly.

"Not again!"

The robot exploded like so many did before as the Lumiose siblings covered their eyes. Their clothes clean now a wolf like Pokémon in a mix and green and black stood before the blondes having protected them from the blast.

"Squishy! I missed you so much!" Bonnie ran with tears in her eyes and launched herself at the neck of the Pokémon. Rubbing her head against it the skin was pretty rough compared to the squishy core she used to carry. Dedenne jumped out of her pouch and crawled over the back of the creature jumping up and down at seeing its old friend too.

"Hello Bonnie. It's great to see you as well." The canine like creature said telepathically.

"We really need your help Squishy."

"I am aware of your request. I have been watching and listening to what is going on so I know why you want help." The guardian of Kalos aware of the situation and who they were looking for. He had a pretty good feeling where to start.

"I am aware of the man with the Pokémon like Greninja. I tried to follow him but he fled into a place I'm unable to access. My cells normally have every corner of Kalos covered but for observation but one area out of Snowbelle City I have been unable to go into it. None of my body has made it in leaving me unable to watch there."

"Then l will accompany you on this search. I too want to know what lies in that area."

The canine form of Zygarde glowed and green from it launched into the forests and trees as the form grew smaller. It stopped glowing and all that remained is a tiny slug with a red core in its stomach and one large eye.

"There's the Squishy I know!" Bonnie picked him up and twirled him around. Scratching his red core it began to wiggle in her hands.

"Now you can fit in my pouch again."

She slowly put her friend into her pouch and began to hop. As she started singing her Squishy song with a spring in her step things could barely get any better. Using Nina's advice she sounded a little bit better and pure as Bonnie noticed the little green thing bobbing its head.

After the whole Team Union thing things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

**Can't wait till about 3 to 4 chapters from now. I'm in a rut with this one and I think the writing shows it. Either I need a break or something else.**

**See you around.**


	20. Chapter 20, Throwing down the gauntlet

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 20, Throwing down the gauntlet**

* * *

Ash and Serena were listening in on the two singers. After Serena did her morning practice with Pancham and Illumise she wanted to be near them to hear the sounds they produce. Sitting remarkably close to the other they didn't mind the close brushing occasionally. Serena couldn't be happier. A great day with Ash and with his ever growing realization of his growing feelings Serena knew it was only a matter of time. He became much more receptive to her advances and he started to welcome the things a couple were going to do.

Nina, Primarina, Swanna, Madeleine and her Altaria were crouched over a piece of paper. Holding a pen they shot idea's and lyrics back and forth over the song they were writing together as they said lines in song.

"Minc!"

The Minccino that were cleaning the house suddenly screamed and they all ran outside in a hurry. The Pokémon all ran as far away and were all seeking a hiding place.

"What's going on!?" Serena asked.

"They keep yelling thieves."

Ash translated for them. Somebody broke into Madeleine's house. Cracking his knuckles he expected it to be Team Rocket. Even if they were in jail away from each other he knew them long enough to know they are quite resourceful. He warned them enough times to never come into his live again or else they pay.

Not to mention the young singer who will do even worse as Serena held a but of a hold on him.

A girl dressed in a light blue skirt and white short gloves and shoes with bright blonde hair stepped outside in the back with a male with black hair in a light blue outfit with hints of orange. The two intruders looked around as they saw the group.

"What are you doing at my house!?" Madeleine yelled at the pair as they weren't welcome. Nina with her sight on didn't like the look of the pair. There was not a hint of decency in them and she, Primarina and Swanna all took a stance to protect her and the Pokémon here.

"You better explain yourself because as she said, you're not welcome here." Nina threatened the pair to leave with venom in her voice. Ash and Pikachu as well guarding Serena the male in light blue and orange was a little insulted Nina did not recognize him.

"You say that as if we're strangers Nina." The male told her hurt confusing every one. Nina had a lot of history unexplored not wanting to talk much about her childhood and parenting issues.

"You know them?" Serena asked her.

"I don't. What do you want?" Nina demanded to know who they were.

"I'm Jason and this is Karin. Also known as your replacement. You were supposed to be my partner." Jason told them all while his female partner scoffed.

"Partner?"

"Bit slow are you? Your father told us all about you. Including how you and Primarina fit together like fire and gasoline."

Hearing how her excuse of a parent talked about her chosen partner she immediately jumped in front of her singing coach. Battle Bond hunters came to her mentors and she hated it.

"Stay back everyone!" Ash ran up next to her and Pikachu's cheeks sparked already. Serena could feel the tension in the air and she can cut it with a knife. The Performer immediately ran to Madeleine and her Altaria knowing things will get ugly now.

"Serena? Can you protect her while we clean up this mess?" Nina asked of her while grinding her teeth. The Performer took Madeleine by the wrist and guided her away to a safer distance as she did not wanted to get caught in the crossfire. Serena a bit further out of range it left the Battle Bond trainers and hunters to themselves.

"Here to soften us up for It?!" Primarina close to Nina they were ready for the longest time.

"Not really. I'm here to compare you to her." Jason said as he analyzed her. The Battle Bond trainers did not drop their guard as the hunters partner spoke up.

"You see these guys love to be nepotistic. Even if you are a traitor he still thinks you're better than I am." Karin said full of anger. Now that she's seen the original in person she was not impressed.

"Even the biggest mistakes make the right call eventually. Just from the way you talk I can tell you sound more like a banshee than a singer." The Battle Bond girl already hearing her voice knew she rather pull her ears off than hear Karin sing as if anything good can come out of it.

"I don't sound like cats getting skinned. No wonder your father wanted you gone. For the sake of everyone's eardrums I'll get rid of you now." Karin took a Pokeball from her belt. Nina already having Primarina and Swanna out ready to battle both Pokémon's attitude shifted from eager to learn to wanting to destroy.

"The feeling is mutual! Let's go Ash!"

"Sorry about your garden Madeleine! We're not going to hold back!" He yelled at Serena and Madeleine who got a safe distance and apologized in advance.

"Karin! Remember It! You're here to fight but not with Pokémon!" Jason screamed at her to not lift a finger. The girl lowered her arm but still clutched her Pokeball. It was clear who between the two of them was the leader but something else was noticeable.

"_He seems terrified." _Serena saw just how easily scared he was of this It. For as much as they claimed to hate people like Ash and Nina they were certainly eager to let It do all the work. Afraid of the mystery hunter it did not do her feelings well even if Ash and Nina were more than capable in defending themselves.

"You are lucky!" Karin frustrated at not crushing her original immediately. As if she will ever agree to the stupid suggestion and idea he gave out.

"Wait for what?! This only ends in one outcome for all of us! So if you don't want to battle what are you here for?" Nina experienced there was only one way this can end.

"Curiosity." The male hunter spoke.

"Come again?" Ash thought he needed to clean out his ears. Jason continued as he made eye contact with Nina. There was something he just can't pinpoint in how crazy she is having been a part of his group for the longest time.

"You were given an opportunity to turn away from that power and keep living with your family to fight for a more noble cause." He said proudly as their bloodline and history should weigh more than the power she and Primarina got.

"Noble!? You call what you're doing noble!? Separating chosen partners like you do is disgusting!" This infuriated her as Jason kept his calm. Her father did tell them she had quite a temper on her.

"Instead you gave up everything and went into hiding. I can't imagine a scenario in which the life you choose is more pleasant then the one you had. Your dream of being a singer gone, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I found a bigger purpose realizing what having this power meant for me and what to do with it. I always am and will be a singer. That's who I am and if you can't live with it then how about we finish this?" Eager to not listen to a word but in battle the blonde took up her invitation.

"You're inferior to me." Karin said.

"I wasn't second choice banshee."

"The only one wailing here is you. Watch this!" Karin throwing her Pokeball an Altaria came out of it. The Humming Pokémon saw the girl and Primarina and it got a scowl on its face. The Pokémon vile in comparison to Madeleine's it did emit an aura of violence snapping its beak.

"This Altaria was supposed to belong to you. It's better in the care of a real artist. You should hear it sing. It's better than anything you'll ever produce."

"I feel so sorry for it. Because Primarina is better in every way! And it's not even the second best singing Flying type here!"

Nina telling that Swanna and her teachers Altaria were better Karin wanted to put that to the test.

"I'm going to prove him wrong by beating you."

"Come on then. You're going to make a nice warm-up for our vocal cords! Ready Primarina?!"

An orb of water surrounded Primarina. Seeing the transformation Karin reached for the Key Stone on her necklace.

"Altaria, Mega…"

"KARIN!" Her partner screaming to stop the bickering between them again.

"You already forgotten!? I said there will be no battling between us!" Karin lowered her hand while Primarina kept up the orb just in case ready to finish the transformation the second their opponent Mega Evolves.

"Settle this how I want you too." Jason called the two singers out. Leave them both for It to play with. He had some other fun time planned for the both of them.

"And what kind of sick game are we going to play?" Ash called them out really wanting to let loose. Jason rubbed his hands as he saw the change to finally challenge the traitor.

"You can't stand one of us being better than you in something you love right?" Nina stayed quiet but knew he was talking to her.

"There's going to be a musical competition in Laverre City. Just try and beat Karin if you're at least brave enough and don't have stage fright." The Battle Bond trainers couldn't believe it as Jason continued to mock them.

"Karin here is quite a musical genius, at least she thinks she is."

"I heard that!" Fuming he still kept up his act she got angrier and angrier. Nina personally was in disbelief.

"So you came all the way here to challenge me to a sing off?"

"This is a trap if I ever heard one!" Serena could still hear them. There's no way Nina is dumb enough to take that challenge as it most definitely is a trap or ambush for It to sneak up on her and Ash.

"No trap. Taking her out before It does is going to ruin my live more than your old man did yours."

"Just who is It?" Serena wanting to know. Jason looked at the Kalos Queen and smirked. Seeing his grin Ash started to get angrier as well.

"If you lay a finger on her…" He warned Jason.

"I saw the papers. The Kalos Queen finding her sweet prince. How can you ever fell in love with a freak like him? You must be insane or really stupid yourself!"

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash had heard enough. Pikachu launched off his shoulder and fired a lighting bolt to the hunters.

"Altaria, Hyper Voice!" The hunters Altaria let out a shriek from its beak that smashed against the Thunderbolt. A large explosion erupted and as the smoke cleared the hunters used the time to escape through the house.

"Are you two ok?!"

"Ash?" Serena ran to him. Pikachu had already climbed back up on his shoulder

"I hate them." He growled. Serena didn't want him to stay angry and hugged him to calm him down.

"I know you do."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

Madeleine and her Altaria came close to Nina. She took it better than Ash because of the experience she already had with them. Primarina dropped the orb of water stopping the Battle Bond form before they achieved it.

"So those are the type of people you've been running from."

"Not running." Hearing it as running it makes it sound she's scared of them. She's not scared, she just wanted them gone out of existence. Madeleine hoped that this diversion won't affect their lessons so that the Battle Bond trainers are going on a wild chase.

"Are the rest of the Pokémon alright?" Nina ignored her and looked around as something more important was on her mind.

"They seem to be. A bit scared but some of them are coming out." Madeleine looked at all her little critters. They were a little shook but slowly started to come out with some crawling up to Nina for support. The girl took a few in her arms and started comforting them.

"You can be proud of you are and who you want to become. You know I want to help you with that right?"

"I know. You have nothing to do with them. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You're not going to go to Laverre City and enter that contest right?" Ash said as he and Serena went to her. Even if he knew it was one of Serena's favorite spots because of Valerie he did not wanted to go there right now.

"No. There are more than enough ways to become known with singing. If we go there I might as well order a tombstone for the both of us."

"You're going to perform there." Serena said surprising everyone.

"I'm sick of these people. You're going to make your debut in Laverre City and I'm going to make sure you win that contest."

Serena thought it wasn't fair. Nina got denied her dream for so long like many other Battle Bond trainers before her. It might be to early for the help she's about to ask but it would be a great opportunity to test out if Palermo's initiative of a defense force for Kalos really works. Nina and Ash are friends of the producer and a threat to them is also a threat to Kalos.

"You just worry about the song. I need to make some calls."

"If you want a break just say it." Madeleine offered Nina and the Pokémon the rest of the day off.

"No. I'm not just going to sit around. Music has always been my comfort in hard times and it's not going to change. Let's do it."

* * *

**See you around.**


	21. Chapter 21, Student or not?

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond**

**Chapter 21, Student or not?**

* * *

Nina and Madeleine had finished writing the younger ones song. After the hunters intrusion during her training and the challenge made the two singers worked day and night to get Nina ready for the musical competition in Laverre City. The silver haired girl doubted going there as it was clearly bait to lure her in, Serena promised her that it would all be ok and she only had to worry about singing.

The small stage in the back of Madeleine's garden was emptied up for Nina and her Pokémon. The Pokémon that lived in the garden all sat in anticipation of Nina and her partners waiting for her to appear on stage. Ash and Serena both a bit further back to let the little Pokémon in the front close to the stage so that they can see Nina.

In Serena's lap there was a small grey Pokémon with a bushy. One of the Minccino that helped her clean up after doing the dishes took a liking to her. She softly brushed its tail to clean the dirt off it as it enjoyed her brushing. Serena had asked Madeleine permission earlier if she can catch it. The Chinchilla Pokémon normally were part of a stage group or Madeleine would give them away as a singing starter and not just to anyone.

But since Serena is one of Palermo's students and her ow. current one already has all the talent and Pokémon needed for creating music she can spare one. The Kalos Queen asking if it wanted to come with her said yes with Ash translating for her. After a thorough sweeping of a Pokeball so it was clean Minccino went inside it and now Serena is the lucky owner of a new friend that shared her fondness for cleanliness.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"And I thought you said you didn't have stage fright."

"It's my own song. How can I not be nervous?"

Madeleine went onto the small stage herself. Setting the mood she introduced her protégé as Nina and the Pokémon appeared on stage. They did a courtesy bow thanking her audience for being here as with a wave of her hand she demanded silence from the crowd.

"Ampharos, Swanna, Heal Bell and Lucky Chant." Ampharos's tail began to shake up and down in a slow pace. Swanna started to hum a song together with Primarina as they provided the tune for the song. They started singing creating a background music for her like the musical they went too a few days ago.

"As a young girl I had a dream

A dream just like most others

Then I stepped into the world

And then that dream was shattered

Ruined by the one I loved the most

Boasting he did it for glory"

"Wondering far and wide is what we did

Together with my true partners

I went for a place to call a home

In fear of forever being silenced

Faith had something else store

Discovering my real destiny forevermore"

"It told me not be afraid of who I am

But to embrace it

We then took in their every word

And seal it in our hearts"

"Never backing down from fear

We take on the world together

When me and my Pokémon are one

There is no place better"

"Making sounds to feel a peace

Our hearts fluttering

Beating to the tunes

It beats as long as the music plays"

"And now we're here

In this new place

An old love

Rekindled in our heart"

"Gone for miles

Found again"

The Pokémon and Ash and Serena all gave the performers an applause.

"That was beautiful! You all were perfect! With that song you'll win the music competition for sure!" Serena bent on making Nina participate in it. The applause died down as Madeleine joined Nina on the small stage. She was more than ready for a debut and a life on stage.

"So. How did you think the test period went between us?"

"It was nice. Being with someone as experienced as you I learned a lot the last few days. I felt myself get better with my Pokémon and now I know opera is going to be the style we're going to focus fully on."

"And how do you think about Altaria?" The Humming Pokémon next to her trainer she did her best for Nina and her issues. Keeping a distance the Flying type really wanted the girl to feel her wings in a hug.

"We know you're not like the rest of them." Altaria chirped happily at her words. The rehabilitation a great start Nina got over her distrust of the species. Where before the girl did not want it anywhere near her, Altaria was almost into touching range now.

Nina reached into her pocket and pulled a tiny marble she kept on herself.

"Take it." Nina presented Madeleine with the Altarianite.

"You sure?" The singing coach asked her as she nodded. Madeleine reached out and took it reattaching to the necklace on Altaria's neck. With the Mega Stone back they can finally do what they wanted as long as her students were up for it.

"Let's sing together. All four of us. Me and Altaria and you and Primarina."

"Why?"

"You had that Mega Stone on you so you haven't heard what we can do yet. If you allow us to Mega Evolve it will really test you and Primarina and create a duet unlike any we both did before." Madeleine bluffing that Mega Altaria is unlike anything she ever heard Nina and Primarina took on the challenge. The ego rising even if she was her mentor, a singers ego dictated that you always have a better voice than anyone else no matter how much of a friend they are.

"Altaria, Mega Evolve!"

"Primarina, let's not get outshined by them!"

Altaria began to glow and Primarina encased herself with the orb of water. Ash and Serena both looked on a sight that normally sparked conflict, a Battle Bond trainer and a Mega Evolution user competed against each other now in a friendly way.

Both pairs trying to outdo the other there was a competition going on to hear who sounded the best between them. The Pokémon still in front of the stage all grew quiet listening to the duet of the Battle Bond singers and Mega Evolution singers.

Ash and Serena had silently been watching the two pairings do their magic. It made them hope that Nina finally gets used to people who use Mega Evolution and that they all weren't out to get her. The singing expert sounding just as good and even better as the younger singer even the Performer slowly started to drift away like all the Pokémon in the garden.

"_So beautiful." _Serena leaned her head against Ash's arm out of instinct while he wrapped it around her. The tune carrying them away to a place of pure pleasantness they just enjoyed the little display the four were doing. The song over they all took their breaths filling their lungs back up. There wasn't a clear winner between them so in the end the winners were all the Pokémon fortunate enough to listen.

Mega Altaria reversed the Mega Evolution and Primarina changed back to normal too. Madeleine satisfied with the duet had some further questions.

"How do you think Mega Altaria sounded?"

"It's pure. Clean. The notes came out entirely perfect. You really trained it well." Nina complimented Altaria. She heard notes and patches during their training but in person it definitely is up there with the best she ever heard.

"I have a gift for you. Serena?"

"Yes. I got it." Finally Nina can receive her new gift. After the hunters came around Serena raced to the workshop she and Ash went to earlier to pick up her Pokeflute. Serena already had gotten her own but hid it not to spoil it to her companion.

She handed the box over to Nina as she then stepped off stage. Nina opened the box and saw what's inside of it.

"A Pokeflute?" Seeing the design and painting of the Diveball on it Nina and Primarina were shocked to see it. The gift of a musical instrument like it was special undermining again that Madeleine loved music as much as she did.

"A special one at my request. You like it?" Madeleine could see the glimmer in her eyes. Nina admitting she has no talent for instruments still held the flute and moved her fingers over the holes expertly getting a feel for it.

"It's different than the ones I know. It's beautiful."

Admiring the flute there of course was a condition to it.

"I guess you expect me to play it?"

"If you're not out of breath already." Madeleine teased her with a smug grin knowing how to trigger her. Never tell Nina she can't do anything as it will only make her more determined.

"Watch this." She put the flute to her lips and started blowing. Playing the basic tune of the flute the noises it made reminded Ash and Serena of when they heard it before. The Pokémon all calmed down listening again. Ash and Serena were amazed how much control the singers had over all of them when they produced noise. Nina being the pied piper finished up as another applause rounded up.

"That was great! Can you teach me how to play it?"

Serena asked Nina. She would've gotten the chance to play her own Pokeflute if the hunters didn't interrupt them. Madeleine wanted to fully focus on her protégé and apologized to Serena for making her wait and that she can come back anytime for a few lessons. Perhaps on the way to Laverre City Nina can give her some advice on how to play it.

"I think you're ready." Madeleine said. Still she had some final words before Nina and the group had to leave.

"Don't let them get to you. Like before when you didn't get Sparkling Aria your mood affects your voice. Be determined, not angry or else you will lose not only against her but everyone else that is competing there. Thank your audience for the time they have given you before and after your song with a bow just like you did now. Keep their interest by also doing body motions like a little sway in your step. Don't be a statue."

Nina nodded taking everything in.

"As for your outfit I'll let Serena handle it. She apparently knows a thing or two about it." Serena gave the singing coach the thumbs up. Since they're heading to Laverre City she just had to drag Nina to Valerie's shop.

"I can't thank you enough Madeleine. I'll make you and all the Pokémon here proud." Nina said. Ego or not she never would let her teachers down.

"Just remember what I taught you. Do this for yourself and your audience. Keep your pride and ego in check when you see her."

"I'll try."

"My door is always open. Come back for classes whatever you want." The offer open to become a professional singer under her guidance Nina and Primarina nodded. They knew Madeleine would give her the time needed to make the decision.

"About that."

"Yes?" Hoping she did enough to convince her potential protégé to stay Madeleine awaited Nina's answer. She and Altaria did their best to make her feel at home as much as possible. Ash and Serena waited too clutching each others hands as they all were anticipating Nina's answer.

"I can't just yet." Madeleine and the others were let down. Nina saw their looks and told them it didn't have anything to do with them.

"I want permission from my mentors. I want to sing the song we've written for them. The song is a thank you for everything they've done for me and I want to let them hear I'm in the right hands with you. But once I get their permission I'll be here until you get bored of me."

"You're interesting. It be a long time before I get bored of you."

At least she had her protégé hooked. The trust and gratitude to her Battle Bond mentors overshadowed her own dreams. Madeleine did enough for now and she now knew it was only a matter of time before she got a new housemate. One rough gem she's eager to refine into a platinum artist like herself.

The singing expert held her arms open.

"Hug?"

"_Why not?"_

The two singers embraced. Ash and Serena happy as well that Nina made physical contact with a Mega user that did not involve hitting her or purposefully tripping her over. The last few days were a minor miracle as Nina managed to let go off her hate just for Madeleine and Altaria being comfortable in this new potential home of hers.

Altaria wrapped her wings around the duo wanting to join in. Nina reached out and felt the wings of it letting her fingers stroke them. Being able to trust the Altaria after the work they put in she commented on how they felt.

"You were right. They are fluffy."

The two pulled away. It unfortunately was time to say goodbye. They had to travel a bit to get to Laverre City and the group decided to go on foot to see a bit more of the region and to do something they should have done a long time ago.

"Bye Madeleine."

"Bye Nina."

"Primarina. Stay safe." The Soloist Pokémon bowed her head as Nina then returned her to her Pokeball. Primarina being in it she told Nina she wanted to see the singing instructor again soon. A thought her trainer shared.

"You two are also always welcome. Feel free to visit anytime." Madeleine said goodbye to the Performer and her supposed boyfriend. They may not be official yet but they might as well be after having them over studying their actions.

"Bye Madeleine!" The group waved goodbye to the singing expert as they left for their next destination. The Pokémon in the garden all ran out to wave goodbye as well.

"These last couple of days were great huh?" Serena learned more about music than before. Even listening to Nina doing her lessons she found inspiration for future performances. And with the Minccino in her arms already being trained a bit in music there were a bunch of things she'd love to try with her Pokeflute and new Pokémon.

"Can't deny it apart from one thing." Ash said referring to the hunters. Serena peeked over to Nina who was a bit sad but it was for a good and happy reason in her eyes. Nina is willing to be with a trainer with a Mega Evolution Pokémon.

"You're going to love Laverre City! I can't wait to see Valerie again and get that dress designed we found in those ruins!" The Kalos

"So…how do you feel about visiting Professor Sycamore?" They had to take a small detour through Lumiose City. Ash suggested now that his battle partner accepted a Mega user she can apologize to the researcher for the trick she pulled with her mentor.

"Don't get excited. Madeleine is the only one I'm making an exception for."

"You mean the first one." Serena smiled as they continued their journey despite the dangers they were heading towards.

* * *

**Serena has a Minccino now. Bit off screen but so are Ash's 30 Tauros which episode I had never seen before and Brock's Zubat.**

**See you around.**


	22. Chapter 22, Right to the core

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond,**

**Chapter 22, Right to the core**

* * *

Clemont, Bonnie and the Pokémon that is a piece of Zygarde dubbed Squishy all went to the general direction Serena told them where to find the Battle Bond master. Not having much to go but an exit from Snowbelle City into a dense forest they were hoping the Legendary Pokémon with them in the form of Squishy would guide the two humans to the area it was unsuccessful to infiltrate.

Zygarde had a good idea where the area is but has been unable to watch over it. Multiple attempts to sneak in a cell unsuccessful the Pokémon that lived there where quite observant and made it difficult to watch.

"We're getting close to the rim I've been unable to penetrate." The Zygarde core in Bonnie's pouch gave the blonde siblings a heads up. Keeping their eyes open for any hint of a Noctowl Clemont wanted to bring out a machine that would find a creature of similar size. Bonnie said no as it might scare the Owl Pokémon as they were actively trying to sneak in and not startle a whole forest of them.

Soon night started to fall and they stopped their search. Setting up camp they felt like they went around in circles. Perhaps a good night rest would help them as they set up their tent and went to sleep in it. Unaware that a Pokémon with a large red flower on its head was creeping up to the tent in the middle of the night.

* * *

The two blondes began to wake up. Having slept deeply they slowly got up. Their makeshift bed more comfier than the hard ground they were sleeping on and they both began to stretch. Opening their eyes they saw a ceiling above their heads.

"Clemont? Where are we?" Looking around it was a small house with wooden furniture and a large table watching with three chairs to sit on. A little fireplace which is not lit and a large bookcase filled all types of different colored covers.

"Hello there." An old woman went to their place on the couch as she was cooking up something in a pot which was boiling. The smell of the soup Clemont saw Chespin hanging over it smelling the odor. The Grass type let itself out when the lady started to warm the fire for the pot.

"What happened?! Where are we!?"

"I'm Vivian. But most call me Vivi for short. My Vileplume loves to go out at night but it's easily startled by other humans. When it sees people who come to close to my home it uses Sleep Powder to put them in an even deeper sleep." The woman kindly explained how the two siblings wound up here. Then her Gogoat would go and then pick up the people and bring them to her home so they at least stay safe.

"Nice to meet you Vivi. I'm Bonnie, that's Dedenne, and this is Squishy." She introduced herself and the Pokémon she kept out in her pouch. Clemont introduced himself as well but still was confused about a lot of things. He needed to fill on some gaps of the way they got here and importantly where they are now.

"Where are we?"

"My home. Gogoat found you and put all of you on his back and brought you to me. You aren't the first visitors that Vileplume got." It explained how they got here. Still Vivi wondered why they went so far from civilization.

"You seem lost. Not many your age wonder these woods without reason."

"We're looking for an old man."

"Bonnie!" As Clemont yelled as she clasped her hands over her mouth. The existence of Battle Bond trainers had to be kept a secret as much as possible unless they wanted Nina on their backs.

"Who? Not many people live in these woods. Perhaps I know him." The woman offered her help. The two blondes gathered their Pokémon as they tried to get away from her.

"Uh…I can't really say it. We promised we wouldn't tell anybody else."

"I'm just an old lady in the woods. I won't spoil anything." She smiled gently.

"We really can't. We made a promise that we wouldn't tell anybody what we were doing."

"Thank you for the help but we really have to go. I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized. Clemont grabbed their bags and clothes and both ran towards the door.

"That's ok. I'm sure we'll speak again soon."

"Thank you for the help Vivian. Bye."

The two walked out of the house and softly closed the door behind them. Clemont and Bonnie sighed that they seem so rude for the help she gave them.

"I don't like it." Bonnie said about this whole secret thing.

"I don't like we're still in our pajama's."

"EEP!" A thud came from the door of the house. They both were startled and looked what made the sound. An arrow embedded itself in the door which looked the same point they saw before. The blondes turned round and saw two Pokémon standing near each other.

"Decidueye! Rhyperior!" Clemont recognized the Pokémon.

In the middle of them both stood what seemed to be their trainer. Wearing a hood resting on his cane he matched the same description as when they saw him at Team Union's base.

"You're the Battle Bond master!" Bonnie yelled.

Decidueye tensed an arrow. Rhyperior smashed its fists together and the drill on top its head began to spin showing it was ready for a fight. Clemont and Bonnie immediately tried to explain themselves before they'd battle the old man again scared of what Nina will do to them if she found out they attacked him.

"We're not here to hurt you! If you use your good or bad sight you can see we're not here to fight!" Clemont said knowing the Battle Bond ability from his friends Archer held up a hand to stop his Pokémon.

"And how are you aware of my sight?"

"Ash and Nina! We know they're your students!" Clemont saying where they know the two from only angered his opponent.

"RHYPERIOR!"

Hearing the name Rhyperior stepped forward. Due to its massive weight the ground began to shake and approached the blonde duo. Squishy jumped out of Bonnie's pouch and was going gather cells from all over to become a form more suited to protect them.

"Stand down Rhyperior!" The master commanded and the giant Rock type stopped its march. The blondes noticed it looked scared of moving any further petrified of he did. The old man glared at it freezing it in place not moving until he said so.

"Go to the others. We'll handle them from here."

"Rhy." It trudged off slowly into the woods till the trees fully covered it. Their scare over Archer saw they were relieved but also confused on why he was so rough to it.

"Rhyperior is actually Nina's Pokémon. He was the one that carried you all here. If you know her Arcanine they can become pretty protective when someone they don't know mentions her." A trait shared between all of Nina's Pokémon and trained by the same methods and values she put into them with her time and effort. The master leaned forward on his cane wanting to know why they went through all the effort of getting here.

"We put you to sleep so you don't know the way in or out. You're not leaving unless we want too or you'll wander lost in the woods for a long time."

"But the old lady inside said it was her Gogoat." Bonnie told the master as their stories did not match. The door opened up slowly the creaking of its hinges being heard Vivi stood behind them.

"A little lie to cover up how you got here till you met him. But you know each other already it seems." The old woman came outside her house having heard the little scuffle.

"Vivi?"

"Let's hear them out." The woman said to the master.

"As you say so." The Battle Bond master agreeing to Vivi's request Bonnie was more than impressed.

"You must be pretty strong if he listens to you. The Battle Bond trainers we know are pretty stubborn and don't back down." The two Bonnie was referring to well known to her agreed to their stubbornness but as a veteran had no trouble breaking it down. The old woman chuckled before dropping the truth on why she has such a powerful hold over him.

"He better listen to me because I'm his wife."

"Wife!?" Clemont and Bonnie both yelled. The old woman continued to speak.

"Since you know Nina and Ash I'll tell you this. They all need someone to keep them reigned in. They are powerful but still prone to a bit of impatience."

"Vivi, please." The man embarrassed by his wife in front of the youngsters but he was not disagreeing with her at all. Bonnie drew a lot of comparisons between the old couple and one that recently formed.

"Just like Ash and Serena. No matter what's going on she always has his ear. Now that they're an item she has the same hold over him like you with your husband."

"That's nice. Send them our regards when you see them again." The old man expecting it really. Vivi had a lot to tell about the girl his male student had an affection for. She seemed capable enough to handle him and iron out some flaws he couldn't.

"Hey Clemont. You should really try and make Nina your girlfriend. She needs a great guy to keep her in check."

"Bonnie!"

"You know how much she respects her master! Impress him and I'm sure she'll be a perfect keeper!" The younger girl still having her mind set for Nina to be her sister in law tried to convince Clemont into making her master vouch for him. The singer immediately would drag him to the altar if her master said so.

Archer coughed in his hand drawing everyone's attention.

"Why are you here? Surely not to court my student?" As much as the two blondes were amusing they wouldn't travel all this way just for a cup of Vivi's special tea.

"We would like to know what you burned that belonged to Team Union. It's important evidence." Clemont said for they were looking for him.

"It's not for your eyes."

Archer telling them they wouldn't be allowed to peek in his library. The blondes peeked over their shoulders and even the friendly old lady had developed a grimace on her face. They saw the hate for Mega Evolution users just as deep rooted as Nina's and maybe even worse as it hasn't been a few years but decades of resentment to them.

"We don't like the hunters as well since they want to hurt our friends. Nina told us all about them." Bonnie told the elders she and her brother shared the sentiment.

"Get dressed. I've let you youngsters stay in your nightwear for too long." Archer seeing them talk in their sleepwear told the told to dress normally so they could finish this talk.

The blondes went back into the house and switched clothes. Vivi offered a bit of breakfast which the two ate up. Now finished they went outside again where the master was sitting on a tree stump resting. Decidueye fired arrows at a target with each new arrow splintering the last so it hit the same spot each time.

"Sir?" The blondes began to talk to him.

"You knew we were coming?" Clemont asked him.

"Word travels fast among Pokémon. Nina warned that if I came across you in the secret hideout you'd try to find me."

"Squishy?" Bonnie looked at the tiny creature. She set it down gently as it hopped to the master on the stump.

"I am here. What is it you wish to speak about?"

"I don't like you trying to get your green friends in here Zygarde."

"We are tasked with watching all of this land. It is our duty as watcher to look after every thing." Squishy referred to himself as the complete Zygarde collective.

"Is that why you separated Greninja from Ash?" He spat with venom.

"An unfortunate event we regret. But Greninja's power was necessary to maintain structure."

"And stop their development in who they could be?" If they stayed together without the interference of Zygarde which needed its help locating the vines Ash would be making so much progress in the month he just had with him only telling the basics.

"Your distrust is apparent. If you and your student made yourselves known you could've helped us destroying the roots. Gave us the opportunity to reunite them faster."

"My job is to secure the future of Battle Bond. You stand in the way of it by using their powers for your own needs."

The green core suddenly grew quiet. It closed his eyes in thought.

"Squishy?" Bonnie worried about her friend kneeled down.

"My other is speaking to me."

The blue Zygarde core on another location knew off it's mirror image goal. Find the Battle Bond master and try to find out more about the power that the Greninja used to help them. Their communication ended as the core jumped again to the master.

The core looked distressed. Something terrible is happening right now somewhere in the region which its cell is transmitting the event. Squishy disconnected it from his view immediately not wanting to be affected by the visions he saw.

"Our differences aside we both want what is good for the region and its people. I ask of you to lend your aid. We need your knowledge in Battle Bond to stop another disaster."

"What's going on Squishy?" Clemont asked the core what he had seen. The core stopped its arguing against the master so something dangerous is probably coming their way.

"Allow us to explain."

* * *

**See you around.**


	23. Chapter 23, The maze crawler

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 23, The maze crawler**

* * *

"Let's get Jess, go home and just let the boss chew us out. If we're lucky we might not get fired." James already fearing the worst from the boss of Team Rocket. The lack of reports from their side and probably a bunch of missed calls took their already low reputation even lower. They'd be fortunate if they weren't demoted to janitors.

"That is if Jessie isn't going to end us for making her wait so long."

Meowth secretly fearing the woman more. Jessie's temper was more active than a volcano and was ready to erupt if things did not go her way. More than a month now since Jessie got pulled from her cell into what knows what she probably had some harsh words for them.

It took a lot of sweat but the two Team Rocket members dug themselves out of jail in Lumiose City. Being escape artists they managed to sneak out before the cops figured it out. Now on the run and in disguise they were looking for the third member of the trio.

"The twerp changed huh?" Meowth knew the first thing the trio will do when they came back together is to make another attempt for Ash's Pikachu. He's gotten a lot stronger than before but his character changed from him being angry and annoyed to a no tolerance policy to their actions. It almost made them give up if it wasn't for one thing.

"So it's either him blasting us off to jail or Jessie getting mad we don't want to chase him anymore."

"Pick your poison." Meowth said dejected as they walked along a trail. Going down the road they eventually came across a young woman who was training her Pokémon just of the main path.

"Speaking off poison."

A young woman with black hair weaved into countless dreadlocks and yellow eyes with dark black pupils wore a purple dress with red and yellow markings on her stomach. The dress exposed her arms and legs giving her a sultry appearance capable of seducing men with her looks alone.

James and Meowth stopped their march. Seeing the Pokémon she was training it brought back a few memories. A long purple body with markings on it's hood it was an Arbok.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Meowth smirked to his teammate.

"That if we get that Arbok as a gift Jessie might not stomp on us?" It might not replace the original, but at least it can function as a gift to keep Jessie's temper in check and not make her as mad as earlier.

"Wrap around that rock." The woman said to her Pokémon. Arbok slithered over and wrapped its long body around it. Increasing the tension it tried to break the rock just by holding it. Training to increase the strength of the hold she continued to look on.

"Well hello there!" Arbok looked at the two people coming up from behind her. Seeing her Pokémon look over her shoulder the woman did not turn round.

"You two are?"

"We're from the Pokémon Performer Talent Agency, the PPTA. We're on the lookout for people and Pokémon who are talented enough to be the next Kalos Queen. We think you and your Arbok are full of potential." The tallest of the duo said. The woman ignored them as she kept her back at them. Arbok uncoiled itself from the rock and stood in front of it as the woman walked towards it.

"Rock Slide." The woman ordered the Arbok. A blue wormhole opened up above the two men who then started to dodge the rocks falling from it. Moving left and right in a hurry they dodged them all before laying on their chest in exhaustion.

"What's the big idea lady!? You can't just go and attack us!" The smallest one complained.

"We see through your disguise. Who are you really?" The woman and Arbok glared in sync scaring the two. A look that froze them in fear as the Arbok's fangs mouth started to drip poison and it's long tongue cissing at them.

"Prepare for trouble" Meowth began the motto in absence of Jessie.

"And make it double"

Going through the motto the woman looked on silently. After the two finished their little musical number the woman couldn't care less they were from something called Team Rocket. Another Team that made trouble in Kalos was far more fascinating to her.

"Yeah. If you're finished can you actually be of use to us? We're looking for a boy. He hangs around a lot with the Kalos Queen, has a Greninja. Do you know who I am talking about?" Bombarding the two with questions she gave a description of the twerp.

"The twerp? What do you want with him?"

"Twerp?" The woman and Arbok not having heard the phrase before were confused. Still twerp can be a nickname for the one so she has a lead at least.

"Tell where he is or else."

"Nobody threatens us! We'll take that Arbok instead!"

"Go Inkay!" James threw his Pokeball and out came the floating squid. Putting its tiny arms up for a fight it wanted to make James proud after sticking with him.

"We'll play with you a bit. Amuse us." The woman dared the squid to attack her Pokémon.

"Inkay, Psybeam!" Inkay turned on its head and a rainbow colored beam shot out heading to the snake.

"Rock Slide!"

"Eat some Fury Swipes!" Meowth joined in extending his claws as it snuck up on the Poison type. Normally not doing much battling on his own he did it now so that James and Inkay had some backup as he begun to slash.

"Catch it." The woman saw it happening as Arbok's tail wrapped around Meowth while it was facing away from it. Putting the pressure on in the feline began to gasp for breath.

"Anytime James!"

"Inkay, Tackle!"

"Throw it!" Arbok's long tail uncoiled as it tossed Meowth towards the tackling Inkay. Both Pokémon clashed in midair and yelled out a painful scream. The two landed on the ground as the woman looked over the pitiful display.

"Amusing. But we think you'll be better off staying quiet forever!" A twisted grin came over her face as she threw her arms sideways declaring something.

A pile of purple sludge formed under the snake. It descended into the sludge which began to boil and began to glow. Arbok started to rise out of it completely looking different that before. From the top of its hood black locks like tiny snakes weaved around as if they were all alive. From the sides of its long body under the hood two purple arms sprouted from it. It's fangs grew longer and poison began to drip from its mouth.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Meowth and James yelled simultaneously. It looked like the thing the twerp can do with his Greninja but instead of an aura of strength this one emitted an aura so terrifying their hair stood up in places they did not knew they have.

"Go and Wrap both of them up!" Arbok slithered with much more speed then before and coiled itself around Meowth and Inkay at the same time. Both Team Rocket Pokémon now stuck against each other trapped in the snake's purple arms held a grip on the Pokémon's heads. The eyes began to lock onto the two who tried to break out but felt the air being squeezed out of them even more than before.

"Arbok, Glare!"

The face on the hood and eyes of the snake began to glow a deep green. Meowth and Inkay stopped moving. Their expressions turned blank giving up the fight and were dazed by the eyes so much they didn't realize both their colors changed.

"Meowth! Inkay!" James called out to them but they did not respond.

A greyish color started to come over the two. It then spread all over their bodies as James kept calling out to fight back. The Pokémon not listening they were now fully grey as the Team Rocket male realized what happened.

"You turned them into stone!?" Arbok slowly lowered them not breaking the statue Pokémon. Meowth stood on its hind legs with a content look and Inkay just fell over due to having no limbs to stand on.

"What did you do!?"

Arbok quickly slithered and wrapped itself around James. The hood and face staring at him now the snake's tail lifted up his chin as the purple arms that came out of nowhere grabbed a hold of his head. The eyes of Arbok began to glow a faint green again.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL GET WHATEVER YOU WANT!" He begged and he pled. The woman strutted over to him as she looked him square in the eyes. Arbok's arms turned James his head around so he now looked at its mistress.

"How much use you are to us is up to you. Where can we find the Greninja trainer?"

"We always manage to find the twerp! Give me back the Pokémon and we'll find him for you!"

"No. You're going to find him alone or else we'll turn you too." She threatened him. She nodded her head as Arbok released him. James crawled away from them further away from the statue Pokémon. The woman stepped towards him as he crawled away from her.

"And don't try and say to others what we did. We'll turn them and you into statues for eternity as well. Find him for us."

As James was in a panic the three did not notice they were being watched by something invisible to the naked eye. A tiny green snail without a shell and beady eyes looked on to the event as it then reported it to one of its two main parts.

* * *

"A Battle Bond Arbok!?"

"Oh dear." The blondes yelled out. Squishy told them what one of its cells had seen and now the Battle Bond master is aware of a new duo in his region. Vivi who was still standing in the doorway went back inside the house. Her husband knew it but maybe wanted the book that came with the story of it.

"Hmm. So there is another." Archer deep in thought the new one certainly was a danger to the rest of the region. Unlike he and his students this one did not share their sense of justice and code of protecting other people if the need arose.

"We gotta tell Ash and the others!" Bonnie forgetting all about why they were here. They had to find a phone and contact Serena to warn the two companions she travelled with.

"Do not worry. My other half is heading towards them as we speak. They will be informed soon." Squishy's other half making way to the youthful Battle Bond trainers an expert on the matter would help.

"What does she want with Ash?" Clemont having heard Squishy's story what stood out that the woman was looking for Greninja's trainer.

"Like Nina and Primarina with their singing, Arbok's Battle Bond trainer is probably a collector." Archer said as the appearance of the Battle Bond Arbok is a result of Ash and Team Union battle.

"I was afraid of this. With Team Union's Shiftry and Ash's Greninja Battle Bond forms getting more well known it attracts people who want that power or the hunters. This region is slowly becoming the gathering ground for Battle Bond users in search of knowledge or to steal it."

"Perhaps we can make an agreement." The Zygarde core wasn't through yet talking to the mentor.

"In what way? What can you offer us?"

"My cells are all over this land. I see all that is happening outside. If my cells see a Battle Bond Pokémon I will tell you about so you can be the judge over it. You can then find new students and not have them make the same errors I did like Greninja and Ash. If I knew of your location I'd would've guided them here years ago when we were together the first time."

"In exchange?" The mentor wanted more of an outlook on the region. With Ash and Nina getting more famous people would begin to look for them for answers on what their power really is.

"Tell Bonnie and Clemont what they want to know."

"I guess the maze crawler is the first thing you want to know about." Vivi already having a book in hand looked up the story of the Arbok. Titled the maze crawler she started to tell the tale.

"In old times there was a maze. The maze was build in a way that prisoners would never find the exit. One day a woman was thrown into it because it was said she was so vile that her character ruined her perfectly good looks. She could've lived as a wife to a noble but she was too wild to tame mostly stealing from the hand who fed her."

"Thrown into the maze of punishment she wandered with people expecting her not to make it out. Pokémon as vile as the woman were thrown in the maze too as they were disobedient to their masters. In that place an unholy union was born."

"The Pokémon that was by her side that left the maze turned the guards at the exit to stone. A green glare was all they saw before it petrified their souls and bodies into stone. The woman and Pokémon set their sight onto those who wronged her and for eternity trap them into a prison of stone."

"So if you're trapped, that's it?" Clemont asked her.

"No. They can undo the spell at will or someone has to beat them to release the curse." Vivi shut the book in her hands.

"You still haven't said yes to our agreement." The Zygarde core had not heard yet if Archer agreed to the deal he suggested.

"Not without effort on their part. Let's test them first." The master said. Ash might had good words for his friends but he'd be the judge of them himself. Vivi a bit scared on what her husband has in store for the blondes she knows he'd put them in near impossible odds.

"You're not going to send them to him aren't you?" He nodded yes. Vivi shook her head protesting it. That trail was designed for only Battle Bond trainers to do and without certain abilities of theirs it was almost impossible to pass.

"Who's him?" Clemont wondered.

"A little test we invented for our Battle Bond students. We didn't had the time to put Ash through it and Nina currently is the only one who passed it." Archer then pointed with his cane to a Pokémon in the trees.

"Just follow that Noctowl if you want to try it. But know we will not say any further word until you pass." He put his cane back on the ground again and stopped speaking.

"What are we supposed to do?"

Bonnie wanted to know more but the old people did not respond. With no answers on what to do they followed the Noctowl eager to get a taste of the training Ash and Nina went through unaware what is waiting for them in the forest they currently don't know the way in or out.

* * *

**Arbok's Battle Bond is based on a Gorgon. In simpler terms for people who don't know the species think Medusa. What others do I have in store?**

**See you around.**


	24. Chapter 24, First trial

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 24, First trial**

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie were send by the Battle Bond master on a trail to prove themselves. Wanting to know more they were following one of his Noctowl through the dense forest. The Owl Pokémon kept a slow pace in flight guiding the blondes through the trees and vegetation it had. The forest did not have a clear path to walk on so the road was rough. Clemont not in the best of shape carrying his heavy backpack with his tools and gadgets struggled to keep pace with Bonnie.

"Come on Clemont!" His younger sister much more conditioned to traverse over the logs and branches egged him on.

"I'm…HUF…trying…" The Gym Leader having been out of breath the Noctowl they were following stopped his flight and went to sit on a branch up high. Clemont took this opportunity to rest up sitting on a log that laid on the path. The Noctowl that was guiding them did not leave his perch ignoring them for the longest time.

"The Noctowl does nothing. It's just sitting there." Bonnie noticed it and wanted to ask why it stopped flying.

"Does that mean we're supposed to be here?" Clemont said as the two looked around. The trees reaching high into the air it blocked some sunlight making it a little darker than the time of day told.

"Remember what he said. It's a test designed for Battle Bond trainers. So it probably had to do with some abilities only they have." Bonnie thinking that there might be something here only someone like her friends can see.

"So what are they all good at? Think what Nina and Primarina can do." The blueprint for a fully trained one Clemont had to use his smarts to get around the abilities Ash and Nina have displayed.

"The battling part is obvious so there's probably a battle challenge later." The clue being in the name, Clemont figured there's maybe a very strong trainer or wild Pokémon around here which was trained for the purpose to exploit Ash and Nina's weaknesses. The Noctowl all belonging to the master, not to mention the Rhyperior that belonged to the singer made it a mystery what powerful Pokémon were here.

"Understanding Pokémon. Ash can now talk to them too." Bonnie thinking there might be a Pokémon with issues they had to solve. It wouldn't be the first time a wild Pokémon needed their help as they had experience on that level multiple times.

"Remember when we met Nina and she said she can see emotions? That's what we used to find that Team Union knight." Bonnie calling another skill of being a walking lie detector that can be useful in every day life.

"Emotion reading. To see things no one else does. Hiding in plain sight." Clemont began to murmur to himself trying to figure out if a combination of the three was needed to get their trial going.

"I guess you're they're supposed any of those powers to find what's hidden here. All I see is trees." Bonnie said as there was no lack of wood on the ground and reaching up.

"Perhaps there's something in the trees? Or under the logs like a secret passage?" Clemont used his fist to bump the log he was on. It sounded regular so there is nothing wrong with it and covered something hollow.

"Maybe a hidden cave!"

"This would be a great time to test my newest invention! The future is now thanks to science!" Before Bonnie knew it Clemont pulled out a new robot. It was a tiny little mechanical copy of a Drillbur with drills for claws and a small antenna sticking out of its head.

"This machine scans the area and looks for spaces like a tunnel or cave underground." Clemont had build it just in case Francine lied about the Team Union hideout location. Him and the others would be digging non stop at a spot that hid nothing wasting their time but since the former Kalos Queen did not lie there was no need for it.

"You can just use Bunnelby for digging you know?" Bonnie telling him as it is Clemont lost all his enthusiasm at showing off his machine.

"I knew that. Go Bunnelby!" Clemont threw his Pokeball and out came the Pokémon that is proficient at digging. One of his few non Electric types Clemont had use for his special skills right now.

"Bunnelby, I need you to dig around here and try to find a tunnel or something unordinary."

With an determined look Bunnelby jumped up and dived right into the soil as it went looking for whatever. Squishy jumped out of Bonnie's pouch and closed its one eye. Using it's senses the Zygarde core scanned the area as it was not known yet with his surroundings yet. The green core hopped to a certain spot.

"Seems like Squishy found something." Bonnie said as the core kept jumping.

Clemont's Bunnelby dug at the spot the Zygarde core had marked. Coming up from the hole the rabbit held up a box in its long ears.

"Thank you Bunnelby." Clemont took it from him as Bunnelby then jumped out of the hole and looked up to his trainer interested what he dug up.

"What's in it? Open it already!" Bonnie impatient to see its contents Clemont wasn't in a hurry.

"It can be booby trapped for all we know. I don't like how we found it so easy." Clemont suspicious of the box as he found it too easy. For a Battle Bond test this was going to easy. Clemont slowly opened it up before slamming it shut again. Having felt nothing wrong he continued to open up the box till he and his sister saw what's inside it.

"A Key Stone? I thought they hated Mega Evolution? Why did they send us to find a Key Stone?" Confused about it they suddenly heard a voice calling out to them.

"Hey there!" Dressed in quite a lavish outfit with a cape the one that called out to the blondes was standing up high on the trees. Accompanied by a Blaziken the two were more than familiar with the person as they screamed out his relationship to them.

"Dad!? What are you doing here!?" The man known as Meyer now dressed as Blaziken Mask laughed.

"I followed you kids. When Professor Sycamore told me you two were going to find Team Union's hideout and then meet up with Ash and Serena we followed you here."

"Blaziken!" The Fire/Fighting type confirmed his trainers story by yelling its name. The two leaped down from the trees and landed in front of the blondes.

"You're not supposed to be here dad!" Bonnie did not want him here. She loved her dad but the Mega Blaziken with him would only backfire if the Battle Bond master saw them lying with ease.

"Nonsense. A father should always look out for his kids. What do you got there sport?" He addressed Clemont as he and Blaziken leapt down to them. Sticking the landing Blaziken Mask leaned over.

"A Key Stone! I'm so proud! I can finally give it to you!" The older man crying tears of joy he was pretty emotional. The tears coming from behind his mask the two children tried to get him away from here but Meyer didn't listen. From his belt he took a Pokeball and out came the inhabitant inside it. A mostly blue Pokémon with spiky yellow tufts of fur Clemont's Electric type prowess shone through.

"A Manectric! Cool! I didn't know you had one!" The Pokémon looked in excellent condition. It fur was already cackling with electricity and Manectric's red eyes stared down at the Gym Leader.

"It's yours Clemont."

"It is? Couldn't you give it to me back home?"

"Nah. Only it's appropriate to give it to you now. Including this." From his belt Meyer took out a small round stone. It being yellow with streaks of red and blue in it the Gym Leader was shocked to see it.

"Is that a Manectite!?" Clemont blinked a few times. Bonnie herself amazed her brother got a Mega Evolution Pokémon too. Guess she had to find a new keeper because Nina would definitely say no.

"It sure is! If you want them though you gotta do one thing for me. Tell me where to find that Battle Bond master."

"What?" Both blondes grew silent.

"You heard me kiddo. After I'm done with him I'm coming for Ash and Nina. They'd never suspect a thing thanks to you two. I'll send them your regards when It gets them."

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Bonnie muttered over and over. There's no way her kind and superhero of a daddy is one of their worst enemies.

"You're not our dad! He's not one of them!" She screamed not believing it.

"I am your father young lady!" Meyer said.

"You're not!" Clemont of the same opinion of his sister stood in front of her. Refusing to accept the one in front of him as his father the hero would say a few things only a hunter would know.

"I wonder if the traitor said the same thing when she defied her father." They hadn't told their father about Nina's backstory. All he was told is that she was a good friend to Ash and Serena and not much more besides her musical talents.

"You're not one of them! Three reasons. One, our dad never would be like you are!" Clemont's brain trying to find an explanation for the sudden change in hid father tried reasoning.

"Two. Even if you were a hunter you would've gotten rid of Ash and Greninja years ago when we didn't know you were Blaziken Mask!" The secret identity would've struck during the Kalos League when Ash was alone at times preparing his Pokémon for a match.

"Three and the most important one. Our dad is a man of honor! You don't even dare to look us in the eyes with that mask on! Take it off and prove you're actually him because dad would never talk to us hiding behind it!"

The one dressed as Blaziken smiled.

"Well thought out. Still you should never trust a Mega user."

His form distorted. Shifting away out of reality he and the Pokémon with him were gone now. The image of their father disappeared left them alone again.

"We have to find him! We have to know what's going on!" Bonnie saying they had to figure it out. If the hunters send out somebody who looked like her dad they had to catch him.

"There's no need for that." A voice called out to them. Riding a Gogoat into the forest he waited for the blondes to finish their conversation.

"Archer!?"

"I had a run in with your father. You can come out now."

Confused at who the master called out for a purple being came out of a tree. A shape as if it wore a cloak and witches hat the creature hovered next to the man riding the Gogoat and began to speak.

"A Mismagius?" The Ghost type was recognized by Clemont. Archer continued to listen to it as he nodded his head before returning attention to the youngsters.

"This one casted a spell on you that distorted your reality. It didn't have to seen your father to create a near perfect image as it looked into your memories. Normally we see the lie and intent behind the person in even the illusion with our sight." Archer said as Mismagius would help him train his students by dropping them in an alternate dream reality. A test to see if their eye sight was as good as he honed it to be.

"Since you two lack that we switched it around. This hallucination was a test of trust. We need to know that despite your loved ones pressuring you or breaking your heart, you will keep others like me and my students safe, no matter how difficult it is. Your resolve is good at the very least and you value your friends." The box Clemont was holding with the Key Stone was gone too. Everything that was a part of the hallucination is gone leaving them barehanded as when they arrived at this spot.

"Thank you Mismagius. I'd give word when we send Ash over with Greninja." The Magical Pokémon hovered slowly over to Clemont and Bonnie to not startle them. It bend down a bit apologizing for the dream it put them in. The blondes understood as it was not its fault as the Ghost type turned invisible ready to proceed with its everyday life

"So…dad is not evil? He's not one of them." Bonnie had to know for sure.

"He has a Mega Blaziken. He might not belong to the hunters as far as you know but I still don't trust him." The dislike for Mega Evolution trainers apparent as in his top student the mentor told them their testing was just starting. He waved as The Owl Pokémon that sat in the trees nodded and left his perch flying again.

"Tale a break to gather your thoughts and calm down. You can go to Vivi for some tea and refreshments as it must've been quite a shock for you to see him like that. Noctowl will guide you back to the cabin."

The Owl Pokémon flew slowly leading them back down the non road they stepped over. Clemont again complaining it was hard to move over the branches and dead logs Bonnie was more distracted by Squishy being angry.

"How dare he expose you two to that?"

"It was a test."

"It was cruel." The Zygarde core disagreed with Clemont.

"Come on Squishy. I hated it too but it's over now. Let's focus on the next one so we can get what we need."

"Another trick like that and I'm cancelling the deal."

The core not allowing another harsh assignment like the one Archer gave them. This one seemed specifically designed to pull their strings and let them fail. Making Bonnie sad was an inexcusable act no matter how big they are on keeping secrets. The Noctowl hearing them talk would tell his trainer about Zygarde's defiance.

"_You should've never separated the two, guardian. This is more on you than them."_

* * *

**Would've posted this earlier if my internet worked.**

**Went two days without it and in this time of quarantine it is torture. **

**See you around.**


	25. Chapter 25, Second trial

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond,**

**Chapter 25, Second trial**

* * *

Clemont and Bonnie having been guided back to the cabin Archer lived by following his Noctowl the Battle Bond masters wife had made a bunch of refreshments for the siblings to regain their composure. Sitting outside at a log which functioned as a table Bonnie drank a bit of tea the old lady made for them.

"This is really good!"

"Thank you. More Berries for you?" Vivi offered Clemont's Chespin a little more as it was still stuffing its face with more food in his reach. Now with a break and having recovered from the illusion they could get to know the woman better.

"So Vivian."

"Vivi is fine." Clemont wanted to ask more questions as the old woman told them to just use her shorter version of the name.

"Why are you putting us through these trials? The first one was a test of trust. Why didn't your husband use his sight then to see that we're good?"

"He sees it, we just want to see how far you're willing to go to learn our secrets. The knowledge and ownership of Battle Bond comes with a prize as you are probably aware of the dangers our students are dealing with currently."

"How much do you know about Battle Bond? Your husband and students both don't talk about it a lot and those who don't have it don't get told much." Bonnie asked her now.

"I don't have their powers but I know as much as they do. My expertise though is more in living off the land. All the tea's Nina might've given you are my recipes."

"Serena has a book Nina is pretty protective off. What's in it?" Having Nina herself act as a guardian and grabbing him by the collar it probably was another Battle Bond secret.

"That's fully mine with a few Battle Bond cures we gathered while young and travelling. I come from a village where we live even more of nature than we do here."

"Can you teach us those?" Clemont asked her as he tested the waters to see what wasn't off limit yet.

"I can teach you a few tea's but the Battle Bond material till my husband says otherwise."

"You said you live of nature here. Don't you have any technology?" Clemont asked as what he's seen so far contrasted his style of life at Lumiose City. The water Vivi boiled for her tea was done over an old fashioned fore instead of a water cooker.

"Apart from an old CD player Nina owns and a few lights in the house that we charge with an Electric type not a single piece. We strive to be self sufficient without any outside help."

"How can you live like that?" Clemont would go crazy without his appliances. Even on trips like this one he at least had a toolbox filled with circuits and electrics when camping but he always wanted to visit the next town to restock. His sister thinks he exaggerated like usual.

"Come on. This place isn't that bad. The grass is green, the air is fresh."

A massive explosion sounded echoing through the trees. The two blondes and their Pokémon were startled but Vivi stood still as if nothing happened knowing where the racket originated from.

"The sound of my husband keeping Nina's Pokémon in shape in her absence the only way they know. Our little slice of heaven." Before she turned to the siblings with a glare far removed from her earlier friendly persona. The two stopped consuming their lunch as they were petrified.

"And we intent to keep it that way." Vivi's face relaxed afterwards after she was done warning them not to disturb her home and surroundings unless they wanted to be punished.

"More tea?"

"Yes please." Afraid to say no the lady poured their cups full again.

As the siblings continued to enjoy the refreshments they stocked up. Having gotten their fill they wanted to continue as they were still on a mission. Bonnie turned to Vivi.

"Can you maybe tell us what our next test is?"

"We don't do handouts. Battle Bond trainers are supposed to be prepared for a situation at all times. Once I explain it to you your test start immediately. You sure you are ready now?"

The two siblings nodded as Vivi slowly led them to the area where most of their own Pokémon lived. Clemont and Bonnie seeing a selection of different Pokémon, Archer was putting the Rhyperior that was with him against a wild Pangoro in a test of strength like two sumo's going at it. The Rock type continued to put its massive weight to an advantage bringing the Pangoro down.

"Dear! They're ready for the next trial."

The mentor stopped the Pokémon from wrestling with each other and told them to get something. The two bulky Pokémon then walked away together as they disappeared behind the trees to get it. The siblings were quiet as the two Pokémon that walked away earlier were carrying something together towards them.

A gray creature with lots of yellow outlines was curled into a ball. Secluded from the rest of the world the scales on it forming a set of armor the two never saw a Pokémon like it until Rhyperior and Pangoro threw it at the group as the ball crashed into the ground creating a small crater. The two heavy lifters keeping their distance Archer introduced the siblings to their next test.

"This is Kommo'o, one of Nina's Pokémon. It's one of her strongest but he has motivational problems. Even she can't get him to battle on a consistent basis unless something important is at stake or a really strong opponent. And it's grouchy ever since she left it back home when Ash finished his month of training with us to fight Team Union."

The Scaly Pokémon having gone with the singer before on their first mission to rescue Aria, it got left behind due to Nina's immediate learning of Sparkling Aria. Nina and Primarina after learning it wanted it to go back to her roots and use the Pokémon that were more musically talented and could perform on their own. The dragon more in line with pure battling was frustrated not to come with her, even if it had itself to thank for some disobedience it showed in the past.

"Try and get him out of his shell. See if you're worthy the time of day." Archer went to sit next to his wife. Clemont and Bonnie both walked slowly to the Dragon type trying to figure out how to make it uncurl. Clemont's Chespin climbed on top of it and jumped up and down trying to get its attention. The ball not moving Clemont tried something else.

"Chespin, Vine Whip!" From the Grass type neck two green vines came out and began to smack the scales. Repeated beating on parts of its body there was a certain ring to it as Chespin didn't give up which the siblings noticed.

"It sounds like, a drum?"

"I told you it's Nina's Pokémon. Not much of a musician like some of her others, she noticed certain sounds came from him as she they kept hitting it in different spots. So her excuse to get it to train is her other Pokémon just attacking to strengthen his shell while in reality it's more the tuning of a drum." Archer said as they continued to try and crack Kommo'o's shell.

"Come on! Open!" Bonnie put her hands on a scale and tried to wedge him open. Putting all of her strength into it, it did not move. The two continued to try and open the shell without much success till it started getting dark. The day nearly over the old couple watched on as the two could not break Kommo'o's armor.

"_The world or something important is at stake. Something important."_ The younger of the two siblings got close quietly.

"Hi Kommo'o. I'm Bonnie. And this is Dedenne and Squishy." The Dragon type continued to ignore the girl as she did her introduction. She slowly put a hand on it and began to stroke his scales.

"I know we're strangers but we really need your help. You see we know your trainer, what she is and we want to help her." Bonnie said as she tried to get her target to open up. Telling she had Nina's best interest in mind maybe would help a bit. The old couple watched on silently as the younger of the two switched her methods round.

"We don't want to hurt you or the others here. We just want the answers to our questions so we can put the bad man from Team Union in jail forever." Bonnie continued. The mentors earlier words in her head floating around she related to the Pokémon current attitude.

"I know you're disappointed she didn't take you with her now. Even when you're like this I can tell you're a really strong Pokémon!" Praising him for his strong armor she continued to feel just how sturdy it is.

"Please come out of your ball. I don't like to see you all curled up. Please, for us, Nina and the future of Battle Bond trainers like her. We just want to help and become your friend. If you do we can help find others like Ash and Nina so you can battle them too!"

Kommo'o uncurled from its ball and Chespin that was still on it fell off backwards. It now towered over the girl looking down at her it had a stoic face. Bonnie smiled not scared of it as the dragon kept its eyes on her. Walking away without saying a word Bonnie waved him happily goodbye.

"Thank you Kommo'o!" Archer got up from his spot and on his cane hobbled over to the girl. Standing on front of her he spoke with a tiny hint of relief.

"Very well done. Not strong enough to crack his armor you penetrated it with your words and way of saying them, made you find the opening you needed. You spoke to his heart and sense of honor knowing how to speak without you understanding. You possess the kindness of one of us."

Bonnie had a large grin on her face being praised by Archer. Vivi looking from a distance maybe the young girl was suited for something else if she wanted it to.

"You pass this one." The mentor giving them their approval they couldn't celebrate yet.

"Does this mean we now get to ask what we want and you trust us with your secrets?" Clemont asked him.

"One more test before we give you what you're looking for. One of you has to battle me and we'll see if you're strong enough to keep our secrets safe from others. Which one of you will it be?"

"Me. I'm the Lumiose City Gym Leader. I'll accept your challenge." Clemont's willing to put his skill as a Gym Leader to the benchmark Ash and Nina set for themselves. They said Archer is even stronger than them and with him and Decidueye going on an equal level to Diantha's Gardevoir he was facing an opponent of incalculable strength.

"Prepare yourself for it then. You get three days to prepare for the battle any way you wish. You can ask the Pokémon here to help you with training." Archer and Vivi slowly went away as he left the siblings alone.

"If you wish I'll take your place." The Zygarde core with Bonnie said. Clemont shook his head not wanting a replacement.

"No. This whole thing was all about making us think like Ash and Nina. The keeping of secrets, opening up strange Pokémon. And now they're taking on stronger opponents like Diantha and Fusion without hesitation, that means I have to do that as well."

"Do you think you can beat him?" Bonnie a little worried for him and the Pokémon. Her brother is a great trainer with a good record but a Battle Bond master was something he never did before.

"I don't know his real power. I'll have to use everything I learned against him if I want to stand a chance."

"I believe you can do it! You're smart! I believe you'll figure something out!" Bonnie giving off a vote of confidence raised his spirit. Clemont glad she was so supportive and confident in his abilities, he immediately went to work coming up with a strategy with the time he had left today and use all his intellect to battle someone on the level of a Champion.

* * *

**Need a bit more time for Clemont's battle but I got something else planned to keep me busy in between.**

**See you around.**


	26. Chapter 26, Final trial

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 26, Final trial**

* * *

Clemont had made his preparation for the battle test the Battle Bond mentor put on him. Standing across each other the older male had established the rules earlier. First to three wins with a new Pokémon after every battle until there will be a winner. The Gym Leader having trained with some of the other Pokémon here knew what he was getting into. All of them showed the same power as Ash and Nina's normal Pokeball trained to a certain high level. The progress he and his party made was big a result from battling others stronger than them but Clemont still tuned his strategy to outwit the master.

"Ready?" The mentor leaning on his cane looked over to the Gym Leader. It's not often je and his Pokémon get to stretch their legs in the absence of a student.

"Go Bunnelby!" Clemont's trusty partner showed up ready for battle. Archer migyt be expecting Electric types purely from him so he tried to throw him for a loop.

"Noctowl." The master called on one of the Noctowl that sat in the trees. It landed on his spot on the field as it rotated his head to think.

"Come on Bunnelby!" Bonnie gave her support as a lot was riding on this. Vivi sat by the sidelines happy to see her husband in his natural element and that he did not lose the thrill of it ever since he was pretty young.

"Begin." The master said giving the Gym Leader the first move.

"Mud Shot!" Bunnelby raised his ears and then shot out a bunch of mud piles to the sitting Noctowl. As it was sitting on the ground the Ground type move would still have effect.

"Extrasensory!" Noctowl's eyes were wide open as they glowed lavender and he spread his wings. The mud hung in the air before it dropped harmlessly to the ground.

"Use Dig!" Bunnelby jumped up and spun as he turned into a living drill and went underground.

"Why would you do that to a Flying type!?" Bonnie criticized Clemont's performance so far. Now that they were so close to getting what they needed Clemont couldn't let his nerves get in the way.

"Take flight!" Noctowl finally left the ground and took to the sky way out of reach wherever Bunnelby would shoot out of the ground. The owl kept a keen eye on the surface for a hint of his opponent waiting with patience at his old age.

"Jump up Bunnelby and then throw it using Flail!" The bunny shot out of the ground like a drill and used both his ears to throw and kick up dirt wildly to the owl in the air. Noctowl got hit by a few pieces but it still flew in place as its feathers were ruffled.

"You knew Ground type moves have no effect on Noctowl, so you used the debris it made with digging as an improvised Rock Throw to pelt my Pokémon." Archer said the sequence of events that occurred.

"You have to do better than that. Use Thief!" Noctowl's talons razor sharp it dived right down to Bunnelby as its prey giving it a horrifying scream.

"Use Dig to dodge!" Bunnelby dug using his ears in place and just narrowly avoided being grabbed by the owl. Noctowl flew over wards as it flew circles around the field. Bunnelby dug out of the ground and stood looking up to his opponent from below.

"Air Slash!" The owl flapped its wings as razor sharp winds came for Bunnelby. It rolled sideways as it dodged the winds.

"Thief quickly!" With a shriek Noctowl closed in again with his talons.

"Wild Charge!" Bunnelby covered himself in electricity and rushed head on to Noctowl.

"Grab it!" Slamming into the owl it shrieked in pain but it still grabbed onto Bunnelby with expert timing as they both fell to the ground. Bunnelby got the brunt of the fall as the Wild Charge recoil and fall damage stacked up.

"Hypnosis!" Noctowl's eyes glowed red as it send waves to the struggling bunny. The shock on its face drifted into a deep sleep as his ears drooped down too. The opponent fully asleep it was at the owls mercy. Noctowl hopped off of it as he continued to eye his prey.

"Lift it up with Extrasensory!" Bunnelby began to float again. Still asleep it did nothing to fight as Noctowl slammed it right into the ground.

"That's it for your Bunnelby I presume?" Archer said as Clemont had no choice but to return it.

"You did amazing. Thank you." As the Gym Leader thought about his next move Noctowl flew back up into the trees and sat on a branch resting from his effort. Other Noctowl came to it as it brought berries for it to eat and recover.

"My turn to release the Pokémon first." Archer threw a worn out Pokeball and out came the second Pokémon. A yellow giant round with fur and black streaks with two tails that had red tips on them, Clemont found one of the biggest counters to his specialty.

"An Electivire!?" The new Pokémon grinned.

"It has the ability Motor Drive. You claim to be an Electric type expert so I should not have to explain what it does."

"If we use an Electric move against you, all we do is increase its speed." The Gym Leader not had to be told what it meant.

"Always planning ahead on what your next move is before it even happens. You like to be a few steps ahead. You may be smart but it hinders you in battle. True Battle Bond trainers always take on the risk and improvise to the moment. Just like the Wild Charge I let you hit Noctowl with to hit you with Hypnosis as trade off."

"_He's been dissecting me the entire time?"_

"Electivire, Flamethrower!" Opening its wide mouth a streak of flames shot out of it that headed to Heliolisk.

"Dodge it!" The lizard moved quickly out of the way. Heliolisk being one of Clemont's faster Pokémon wanted to keep that advantage. It ran circles around Electivire trying to confuse it.

"Electivire, Double Team!" Electivire began to multiply itself rapidly with an image running into Heliolisks path. The lizard moved sideways and stopped running as it looked around in a panic trying to identify the real one.

"You don't have what it takes to beat a stronger opponent. Just walk away and forget about the knowledge you want. Or are you smart enough to overcome my experience?" Archer piled on a bit more stress for Clemont. Putting his abilities as a Gym Leader down Clemont tried to figure a way out but took the masters behavior onto his calculation at telling him he lacked a certain attribute.

"_Ash's battle with Diantha. Ash knew Pikachu would tire out quickly from the Extreme Speed and all the electricity he used with Volt Tackle to just paralyze Gardevoir. He did it anyway." _Adjusting his glasses against a stronger opponent he needed to do the same thing as Ash.

"Parabolic Charge!"

"What are you doing Clemont!?" Bonnie scolded him for losing his mind. Heliolisk's collar flapped out as he launched a stream of electricity high up. The Electric move began to hit every copy of Electivire till there was only one left. It hit the Electivire as it screamed feeling his energy getting drained as the yellow lightning moved to Heliolisk and restored its energy.

The Electivire began to shift in form. It got smaller and the black on its fur turned into its ordinary color as the trick was now exposed. A long mane and sharp claws with tiny streaks of red adorned the Pokémon now.

"It's not an Electivire but a Zoroark?!" Bonnie screamed at falling for another of Archer's illusions thinking to herself how Nina ever trusted him that much. Clemont grew more confident seeing his hypothesis is correct at the mentors motives.

"You love your tricks and illusions! I'm not falling for them anymore! I figured you out instead!"

"You found me out, but still lack strength. Foul Play!" Zoroark rushed to Heliolisk as he was ready to slam into the lizard using his opponents power.

"Heliolisk, Grass Knot!" A tiny vine came out of the ground as Zoroark ran to it.

"Dodge it!" Zoroark leaped over the vines and began to head towards the Electric type.

"Now Dragon Tail!" Heliolisk's tail glowed green and turned his body around as his tail made contact with Zoroark's paw. The two evenly matched due to Foul Play.

"Parabolic Charge!"

"Zoroark, Night Daze!" As soon as Heliolisk opened up his frills Zoroark shot out a black blur first taking away Heliolisk's vision. The darkness covering the entire area the only thing seeable were the things the Parabolic Charge lighted. The Electric type move stopped glowing and after a few seconds a hint of light returned to the area.

When the light returned the lizard was hung over on the ground. Clemont losing another round had accepted it again.

"Thank you Heliolisk." Clemont returned it being two down thanking it for his efforts. As he was thinking about it Archer used another Battle Bond skill to beat him.

"You see Heliolisk's silhouette thanks to the emotions it emits. In an area with no light you still have your eyes."

Deducting the skill he used Archer nodded. He then began to speak to the Gym Leader.

"Do I make you believe you can't beat me or do you believe it yourself because my students told you?"

"Does it matter?" Bonnie complained.

"Nina and Ash are already more powerful than I am but they keep telling others I'm more powerful than they are, correct?"

The siblings nodded.

"We're old, Decidueye and myself. In our prime we would have an amazing battle against them but our bodies can't hold the form for as long as them. In a sprint we beat them, but we love to prolong our battles. The respect Nina has for me keeps her under my control but if she got rid off it and battle she'll beat me. The boy doesn't know as much about Battle Bond as myself and Nina but he has a talent for battle that's rare." He told them his opinion on his students. They surpassed him long ago as trainers and the next generation of Battle Bond was stronger than he himself.

"You are a bright young man with a hint of strength, not many would try to battle me with just a Bunnelby and your prowess in Electric types showed in how you handled your Heliolisk. Your sister is kind and has a Pokémon's feelings more in mind than herself. She has shown to be able to connect to a stranger with feelings and words, a good talent to have which makes for a fine trainer."

"You said you'd no longer fall for his tricks but you haven't seen the most obvious one. What have we been doing all this time?" Vivi asked the two.

"You're actually training us to fight Battle Bond trainers. The bad ones in particular like the one with the Arbok. The lies, the illusions, what you just showed that in darkness they have an advantage." Clemont finally understanding it Vivi smiled. They've been secretly been testing if the two had the heart and courage to stand their ground. This Battle challenge was only to see if they were strong enough in case they ran into the woman with the Arbok.

"What's next then? The shared sight they have? That they have no blind spots?" The Gym Leader listing what he knew Ash and Nina can do Archer spoke up.

"We're done for now."

"What about our battle?" Clemont wanted to battle more. To show Archer he still had some things left.

"I made my choice even before we started. This was just to see how good you are as a battler compared to one of us and that you weren't hopeless. You aren't like me and my students but I am impressed by the performance you both gave together. And I am rarely impressed."

Archer said as Vivi went to him. The old couple standing next to each other she gave the final say.

"You've proven yourselves to us and will be given the evidence you seek. Go and make tea for us. We have much to discuss."

"Alright!"

The blondes celebrated their success. Their trip worth it this would be a memorable day for Battle Bond trainers everywhere. The siblings would get to know more about their friends, allies and future enemies. Zygarde would scout Kalos for sighting of them so they can be stopped or receive guidance from the mentor and get what they need so they can finally close the chapter on Team Union with a life sentence for Fusion.

* * *

**I said the Clemont battle would come later but I was just in that mood.**

**Back to the Amour next time.**

**See you around.**


	27. Chapter 27, One final stop

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 27, One final stop**

* * *

Ash, Serena and Nina on their way to Laverre City for Nina's musical competition made a detour through Route 14 to go a certain area. An old acquaintance of theirs was waiting for them there and they'd put their visit off long enough. The field they were going to was bright green and damp by nature. A place known as the Wetlands it was home to Ash's Goodra. He and Serena wanted to visit him together but due to Team Union and his mission did not get the opportunity for a reunion till recently.

"Excited?" Serena following Ash saw the house of the keeper of the wetlands. She gave him a heads up so he knew they were coming. The man called Keanan was a ranger that watched over the habitat of various Pokémon which included Ash's Goodra.

"I can't wait to see him again. I wonder how big he's gotten." Ash had been looking forward to the reunion. He felt guilty about being away for so long but he would tell the Dragon everything that happened and more. Ash broke off into a run when he saw a larger than him form wave its retractable horns and its green eyes began to tear up.

"Goodra!" Ash immediately ran up to him with the Dragon copying his savior. The Dragon type hugged Ash as tight as he could. Not wanting to let go he cried a few tears at the reunion drooping his head over Ash's. Pikachu cheerfully said hi as he jumped on Goodra's shoulder. Always great to seeing an old friend they all had some catching up to do.

"This is your Goodra?" The singer wondered having caught up. The Dragon was cautious at the sight of the stranger but since she was travelling with Serena and Ash they she couldn't be that bad. Goodra used its long neck to peek all around her as she stood still not to startle it. He sniffed her taking her scent in.

"Nice to meet you Goodra. I'm Nina." She said softly not to scare him. A Pokémon of Ash is a friend of hers and she waited patiently as the Dragon got to know her.

"She's a close friend of ours. Go say hi." Serena said as Goodra came closer and then stuck out one of his horns. Nina took it in her hand and shook it as a handshake not giving to strong a grip not wanting to hurt it.

"Yuck." The slime of Goodra's body dripping off her hand she shook it a bunch of times to remove it. Seeing a Pokémon happy was always a good occurrence.

"You found a good trainer in him. You're a lucky Pokémon." The singer complimenting Ash Goodra smiled.

"Thank you for having us over." Serena appreciated the hospitality Keanan showed. The warden had been silently giving the moment to them. With all the pair meant for him and the Pokémon of the wetlands thee was no need to apologize.

"It's no big deal. From what I heard you two were quite at danger." The warden had been following the Team Union conflict close.

"As you can see we're ok. They were the reason we didn't visit sooner." Ash told him still not letting go of Goodra. Keanan still out of the loop who the silver haired girl is with them as she introduced herself.

"I'm Nina. I've been travelling with Ash and Serena foe a while. Nice to meet you and thank you for having me."

Nina felt the odd one out as she did her greeting. While Ash and Serena both were catching up to Goodra she'd use her time to be productive and entertain some of the Pokémon that lived here.

"I'll leave you two. Time is not on our side if we want to get ready for the competition." The singer said as it was drawing near. This would be their final big stop before going to Laverre City for the challenge the hunters set. Nina wanted to make the final touches on her act so her voice was well rested to shine on that day determined to win it for herself, her Pokémon and Madeleine.

"Good luck. And feel free to use your Sparkling Aria, this place needs rain." Ash told her as the singer went to look for a spot with proper footing in the marshland to sing and tune their song one more time before saving their voices.

"So how has the wetlands been?" Ash asked Goodra specifically.

"I can understand you now. Say whatever you want to say."

After finding Florges and hearing how together with Goodra they've been keeping the peace together, the two humans decided to go to the cave that was the source of the water in the wetlands. Ash and Serena had both changed into their swim wear. Ash had his black trunks with a yellow lightning streak while Serena changed into a light pink two piece swim suit. They both dipped into the spring at a deeper part of it. The water supposedly having a healing effect they felt some stress and minor pains leave their bodies.

Goodra kept a hold on Ash not letting him go as they sat in the water. Serena couldn't help but eye his muscles before they got into it. His time at Mount Silver helped create a carved stomach and chest and she laid her finger on his chest drawing circles on it. She heard him giggle as she didn't think he was so ticklish. Way more confident in her actions with Serena was almost daring Ash to return the affection. He wrapped his arms around her underneath the surface pulling her in closer. It just felt right holding her close and he came to adore the feeling of holding her as much as herself.

"When Nina finishes her competition and we nail the hunters how about we go on a date again?" Serena suggested as she thinks they deserve a little down time knowing the dangers that might be coming.

"Of course, whatever you want." Unable to resist Ash would do anything. Serena always loved going to Laverre City for obvious reasons if you knew her longer than five minutes.

"I can't wait to see Valerie again. Can we please go to her store?" The Kalos Queen wanted to get a new dress for herself. Having sketched the same look from their excursion to the Battle Bond Aegislash's treasury she was going to ask the designer to recreate a version for her Performances which she would use during her next title defense.

"It's been a while." His final experience with the fashion designer/Gym Leader started an adventure of a lifetime. It's where Team Union showed itself to the world and Ash begun to discover how special him and Greninja were.

"_A piece of paradise before misery starts. It's going to be so worth it when we finally get peace."_

Suddenly a gigantic loud blast sound echoed through the cave. Ash and Serena both grabbed their clothes and ran outside the cave to see where it came from. The sky was darker than the forecast told them and they began to worry. Seeing something from the sky fall down they and Goodra ran towards it to see what the noise is about.

* * *

Nina having found a big open spot where she wouldn't sink in the swamp, she took a hand of Pokeballs and threw them up. It being a sunny day it was perfect to practice. Primarina, Swanna and Ampharos all stood in front of her.

"You ready to take it from the top once more?"

Knowing what she wanted they all nodded. Clapping her hands for the countdown she started off as usual with some of the wetlands Pokémon being drawn towards the music being played as Ampharos and Swanna used Heal Bell and Lucky Chant to create the background music.

As she wanted to sing Ampharos stopped using Heal Bell as the singer looked weirdly at her.

"What is it Ampharos?" The Electric type pointed over to the sky as they all turned. In the sky there was something floating.

"A hot air balloon?" The balloon part was looked like a Meowth but the fabric was torn and patched up as if they did a very poor job. The singer couldn't make the person in the green basket being so far down.

"Swanna? Can you see who's in it?" The Swan Pokémon nodded as it took flight. Nina and the others watched on as Swanna circled round it getting a look at the one inside the basket. The Flying type landed down and told the description of

"Lavender hair, green eyes, white outfit with a giant R on the front." Hearing the description of the man she saw the balloon descend towards her. Having a better look at the occupant of the balloon she snarled as it was one person she did not knew that well but hated him anyway.

"Ampharos, use Thunder!"

"Please wait!" Even from high up Nina could hear him but ignored his plea's. Ampharos shot out a bolt of lightning that rose up high above the balloon. The occupant of the balloon jumped out not to be hit by it as he fell down to the ground.

The man fell in a puddle while the balloon came crashing down.

"Primarina, Sparkling Aria!" Before the balloon would crash and burn damaging the wetlands Primarina shot her signature orb of water. The fire put out before it even started Nina grabbed another Pokéball from her belt as James crawled out of the puddle.

"Arcanine! Grab him!" Throwing a new Pokeball the Fire type launched himself at his victim. Using his full weight he left his paws on the males arms leaving him nowhere to go.

"Keep him pinned." Nina said with anger in her voice which Arcanine picked up and barked in agreement as he bared his fangs. Nina stepped over and stared down at the Team Rocket member who was pleading for mercy.

"You got five seconds to explain yourself thief, before Arcanine starts chowing on your face." Arcanine began to snap his jaw just over James his face. The deep growl menacing he spilled the beans.

"I'm looking for the twerp! It's important!"

"Twerp? Speak in names or shut up."

"Ash! I'm looking for Ash!"

"What do you want with him?" As she kept staring him down, anybody who had business with Ash has business with her.

"A woman is looking for him! One with an Arbok!"

"What woman?"

"You don't understand!"

"Understand we have zero patience for Pokémon thieves!" Nina snapped as Arcanine brought his teeth even closer.

"What does she want with him?" Demanding to know what he needed Ash for if it's a Battle Bond matter or not.

"Nina!" Clenching her fists and grimacing at Ash calling her name she stomped on the ground. They knew each other long enough now that they should never interrupt her singing practice. Seeing him running to her with Serena in tow and Goodra she yelled at him.

"What!? This better be good!" Full of anger at being disturbed again they better had a good reason before she'd do something she might regret.

"Is that James!?" Serena recognized the man. Completely dirty he looked even worse than when he came out of the box that Team Union put him in as he was unpackaged.

"Don't mind us. He was just about to tell why he's looking for you." Nina eyed Ash.

"What do you want? I told you never to come for me again. Where are the other two?"

"Meowth and myself broke out. We were going to get Jessie and leave Kalos, I swear! Then we saw a woman. We tried to steal her Pokémon but…"

"But you failed like you always do." Twisting the knife a bit deeper on how much of a failure James is Ash had no pity.

"She turned them into statues!"

"Statues?" Serena confused what he meant as he continued to explain.

"She looked at Meowth and Inkay and they started to turn to stone."

To the singer it rung a bell. Turning things into statues was a part of one of her lessons and how to use her and Primarina's abilities to counter it to not be affected. She had to know.

"What was the Pokémon?"

"An Arbok!" James screamed the species.

"Did that Arbok have something that it can use as arms?" The story well known to her Nina had only heard of an Arbok with arms from her studies.

"How do you know that!?"

"What's going on?" Ash asked her. Nina turned to both of them and had a worried look on her face.

"There's another. And it's bad news."

* * *

**James beats Zygarde to the call.**

**I'm behind on this one but I'll try to keep the pace on it.**

**See you around.**


	28. Chapter 28,

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond **

**Chapter 28,**

* * *

James was tied up with a piece of rope Ash had in his backpack. Bounded up he was being transported on the back of Nina's Arcanine through the wetlands. They arrived to Keanan's house with their prisoner as the ranger saw the group return with an unusual find.

"Who is this?"

"Can you call Officer Jenny? We caught an escapee." Serena told the man. The groundskeeper nodded as he moved inside to make the call. Them alone again Nina turned back to her Pokémon.

"Thank you for carrying that piece of trash." The singer thanked Arcanine as she took his Pokeball returning it. The Fire type disappearing under him James fell awkwardly to the floor and unable to break his fall fell like a lump of coal to the wooden boards.

"Couldn't you be a bit more gentle?" Serena found Nina being a bit too rough. James deserved to pay for his crimes but he was being humiliated by Nina.

"Ask me the next time if he tries to steal your Pokémon." The singer shot back having no mercy for thieves who try to separate trainer from Pokémon.

"That's not going to happen because if he tries it I'll do worse than you just did." Ash told them with Pikachu sparking away on his shoulder.

"That I'd like to see." The singer grinned.

"You two get off on this." Serena loved both of them but they still had their flaws. Everyone deserved a slight hint of mercy but the Battle Bond trainers were done handing it out to people like the Team Rocket member. Now that they had a moment they can finally interrogate James and why he was by himself.

"So can you tell us about that Arbok now that's got you this riled up?" Ash asked Nina as she knew what she needed to know and had already deduced the identity of the one James was panicking about. Taking Ash and Serena aside so James couldn't hear her talk about it she started explaining.

"He encountered the maze crawler." The title of a chapter in one of Archer's books relating to that legend Nina told her companions of James's bad luck.

"An evil Battle Bond Pokémon, that Arbok and the woman he's scared off can turn people into stone. Once your eyes are locked onto its Glare you're powerless to stop it and will be turned into a statue for her collection."

"That's terrible!" Serena feeling sorry for what happened to him. The fake Team Union Shiftry was bad enough and now a genuine evil person in Kalos that owned Ash and Nina's powers was more bad news they did not need. Serena's date had to know something else which Nina might hold the answer too.

"What does she want with me?"

"Master predicted this would happen. People are going to look for you and Greninja for answers on their power." Nina told Ash. With him and Greninja being famous now he turned himself into a magnet for others like him. The Battle Bond Arbok surely wouldn't be the last they are going to hear about.

"Or she wants to turn you and Greninja into a statue for their collection. Whatever she wants we better get ready for her. Listen carefully."

"Are you actually going to help or not?!" James yelled at them. The group went closer to him as Ash lifted him up so James at least was seated as he looked up to them.

"Start talking. We'll tell you when to stop."

"Me and Meowth broke out Lumiose City prison and then we went to try and find Jessie. We then came across a woman with an Arbok which we tried to steal."

"You're even dumber than I thought." Nina insulted James again. This earned her a glare which Nina grew only amused too.

"Her Arbok caught Meowth and Inkay and turned them into stone. She said I had to find you in three days. It's been longer than it so I'm already late. When I see her again she'll probably turn me into a statue too."

The Team Rocket male gave a detailed description of the woman. He kept talking until he had nothing more to say regarding her. The information the Battle Bond trainers got was enough for Nina to go on and develop a counterstrategy to the special Glare.

"It'll have to do." Ash said to him done listening to James anyway.

"Officer Jenny should be here soon. Jail is the safest place for you right now so don't even try getting out." Ash told him to just stay put. Maybe a stronger cell would prevent him from escaping again.

"What about Meowth and Inkay? You have to safe them." Worried for his partners James had to know if they were going to be fine.

"We'll throw them in the cell with you once we take her down. Maybe you'll get to share a cell with her."

"Ash." Her date smirked as she reigned him in not liking his dark joke. Surely Ash is frustrated at James but he clearly had gone through a lot of stress. Serena went a bit closer to him and kneeled down so they were at eye level.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to change them back." She flashed him a soft smile giving her word as Queen for a happy ending.

"Somebody at least has a heart." The male glad somebody at least showed some pity as he could do nothing more than wait. He had to put his friends faith in the twerps hands again.

"I told you before to never come to me again. I'll let this one slide but this is the last time."

"Still he interrupted our singing practice. He needs to pay for that."

"Nina. Don't." Serena pulled back the Battle Bond trainers threats. Standing in front of James to guard him the singer stopped. She had to spend her time more useful anyway.

"Fine. I'll practice here while we wait for Jenny but if I hear him make a squeak I'll toss him in the nearest puddle."

Nina again released her trio of musical Pokémon. Getting in position she started.

"As a young girl I had a dream  
A dream just like most others  
Then I stepped into the world  
And then that dream was shattered  
Ruined by the one I loved the most  
Boasting he did it for glory"

"Wondering far and wide is what we did  
Together with my true partners  
I went for a place to call a home  
In fear of forever being silenced  
Faith had something else store  
Discovering my real destiny forevermore"

"It told me not be afraid of who I am  
But to embrace it  
We then took in their every word  
And seal it in our hearts"

"Never backing down from fear  
We take on the world together  
When me and my Pokémon are one  
There is no place better"

"Making sounds to feel a peace  
Our hearts fluttering  
Beating to the tunes  
It beats as long as the music plays"

"And now we're here  
In this new place  
An old love  
Rekindled in our heart"

"Gone for miles  
Found again"

Finishing her song the Pokémon that were nearby and listened to it all felt peaceful. Ash and Serena both heard her improvement while James found it remarkable such a voice came out of the violent twerp.

"You have a beautiful voice. I'd clap if my hands weren't tied." The silver haired girl still not speaking to him even after the compliment. She eyed him as Ash got the idea.

"In the puddle you go."

"Ash!" Serena stopped him again. They needed to talk about this behavior of his later. The lavender haired male recognized himself in Nina's song though.

"Your song resonates with me. Especially the first part."

"How?" Nina a little more interested. Songs should speak to people and with her life story as the theme of it, it may be shared by others who had troubles in their youth.

"In the how your dreams were ruined. I was supposed to part of an arranged marriage. I was accepting of it and I liked the idea, but when I found out the one they were going to wed me to was bossy and demanding I ran away."

"He's not lying. She's actually worse than Jessie." Ash having met James his parents a few times they always tried to drag him back home to marry a woman named Jessebelle. It was one of only a few things he could sympathize with the criminal as the rich near clone of Jessie had one of the worst personalities of anyone he ever met. So much in fact James gave up a rich life to run away from them.

"The marriage. Did your dad or mom arrange it?" Serena asked him not knowing much about his family history but intrigued to know more.

"Both."

"That's hard. At least I had my mom left somewhat." Nina spoke up as she is not a stranger to parental issues.

"Trouble with your parents too?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Let's say the way I'm treating you is because my excuse of a parent tried to steal my Pokémon from me." Keeping the important things out Nina only said they weren't on speaking terms ever again.

"Your father tried to steal your Pokémon? Even I'm not that evil." Even as a member of Team Rocket he had his limits about what to steal. Serena seeing compassion and kindness she didn't understand him anymore. Maybe she can help him go on the right path and give up this pointless venture.

"You're strange. You try to steal other people's Pokémon yet you cry when something happens to yours like how that woman stole Meowth and Inkay from you."

"I wanted to escape and live a life filled with adventure. Team Rocket offered me that escape."

Why did you choose this? Be a Pokémon Ranger. A breeder. A Coordinator or just like anyone a regular trainer that collects badges. You could've become anything but what you are now instead of a criminal." Serena waited for a second. James's entire personality was different from the smug thief as he was missing something.

"It's them isn't it? Your teammates. Just like when you came to us asking you to save Meowth and Inkay from that Pokémon poacher."

"I can't leave Jessie and Meowth. We've been through too much together to just let it fall apart. We have our troubles but I won't abandon them as they were there always for me."

"And that's why you swallow your dignity and come to us for help."

"Besides if I leave you know what the boss will do to me?" James more scared of the boss of Team Rocket than any threat the twerps can give. They don't know him well enough to tell how ruthless he can be too failed missions. Ash saw a blue and white police car coming up the road to the hut of Keanan so James could be taken away again.

"I wouldn't worry about him. Your taxi is here."

Officer Jenny came by to pick James up. Thanking the group for their service she threw James in he back of her police car as she was about to drive away to return him where he came from. Thanking the group for doing their civic duty James looked out the window as it drove away from the wetlands leaving the group alone again.

"Well. Guess we unfortunately have to go." Nina said as she had no objections staying a little longer but they had something major going on now.

"Yeah." Ash turned back to look at Goodra. The Dragon type looked incredibly sad as his trainer would have to leave already as they haven't even caught up proper. Ash with a sour look walked to Goodra. The Dragon type hugged him tight not wanting to let go and end the reunion already.

"I know you want to come but they need you here." Ash understanding Goodra's feelings hugged him back and rubbed one of his horns which he used to hug him with.

"I promise I'll come see you again when we catch her. You won't have to wait that long anymore."

"Cheer up. It's only temporary." Serena hated it too but tried to keep strong for the Pokémon.

"I promise I'll look out for him. When we come back here Ash won't have a scratch on him." Nina vouching for Goodra's trainer his safety the dragon still kept hugging him.

"You're leaving already?" Keanan saw the scene. The wetlands watcher was expecting them to stay just a bit longer than they did.

"Something important came up and we need to go. We're sorry for our sudden leave." Serena apologized for the inconvenience.

"Well. It can't be helped unfortunately. Just remember you're always welcome here and to stay safe on your journey."

"We will." As the three slowly walked away from the center of the wetlands they turned round and saw everyone waving goodbye.

"Bye Goodra! Everyone! We'll see you soon!" Ash yelled out loud which lightened up the spirit of Goodra. Eventually them going out of view Nina began explaining the legend of the Battle Bond Arbok to Ash and Serena and the best ways to counter it as she wanted to talk as little as possible to save her voice for the big showdown with her replacement in the topic of her first love.

* * *

**Can't believe I actually got this one done on time.**

**As much as I hate the TRio by now because it's a dead gag James is the most interesting one. I have soft spot for him and if things just went a bit different he'd actually be a good companion.**

**Maybe somebody more talented can write a ff about thst.**

**See you around.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The hidden secrets of Battle Bond,**

**Chapter 29, **

* * *

"Laverre City! Boy do I love this place!"

Serena was always glad to be here. The houses, the city itself just screamed fairy tale and with Ash being her unofficial boyfriend she was living in one. Even with the dangers looming this place was like a third home next to her own and the Lumiose City Gym. Knowing the way to this town Gym well she waltzed through the streets. Her happiness was contagious as the people she passed in the street all began to smile too at seeing the Kalos Queen so happy as her companions dreaded the trip.

"How come she's so excited?" Nina was used to Serena being a heap of joy but right now her eyes started to hurt cause of her sight.

"Valerie is the Laverre City Gym Leader and a fashion designer Serena is good friends with." Ash told her that the woman over the years grew into one of Serena's favorite contacts.

"You said enough." The word fashion synonymous with long shopping trips where the Performer just had to try out everything. Nina went shopping with her only once and it was enough to last for a lifetime. As they went through the city they saw the posters hanging for their objective. The music competition would take place in two days close to the Gym on the walkway Valerie used for her shows. Nina found it a good opportunity to scout out the stage she'd be performing on soon while keeping two eyes open for a hint of the pair that challenged her.

Arriving at the Gym and store the Kalos Queen looked her eyes out. The latest designs all displayed for everyone to see she saw the girls working for Valerie all busy preparing things for the music competition. Serena being a close accomplice had direct access to the designer as she led her companions to Valerie's personal room.

"Serena. Welcome back as always." The woman smiled as she was working on sewing a new design together.

"I'll always make time for you! Your designs are always amazing!"

"I'm glad you like them so much." The Gym Leader saw her companions.

"Ash. Congratulations on your victory. As the Laverre City Gym Leader I thank you for saving Kalos once again."

"Thanks. It's good to see you as well Valerie."

"Also, congratulations on your budding romance."

"Uh…thank you." A public secret that Serena found love the two blushed at being confronted with their feelings by another. Valerie saw a new person with them she didn't know.

"Who's your new companion?"

"This is Nina. The Primarina trainer I told you about." The singer snapped her head and glared at Serena.

"You what?"

"Pleasure to meet you. Serena said there's not one in better shape than yours." Even if the praise is justified the singer complained.

"You talk too much."

"I left out the most important thing." The Performer swearing that the Battle Bond is still hidden the Fairy type Gym Leader had a request.

"Can I please see it?" Nina took her Pokeball and threw as Primarina came out. The Gym Leader looked over it as she studied its looks and how well her trainer has been taking care of it.

"It's true. It's in great shape. Pri…Prima…Pri…na…rin…Pri…" Valerie uttered words like the Pokémon in question always did. Primarina communicated back with the singer wondering if she was getting pranked or actually can understand them.

"That's nice. You certainly look a Pokémon for stage."

"You can talk to Pokémon?" Nina actually surprised the Gym Leader knew what her chosen partner was saying.

"I always wanted to be a Pokémon. So I taught myself how I can talk to them now."

"Ok. But thanks anyway for saying that I'm a perfect match for her when it comes to looking like her. And don't call me a little tight." Valerie a bit surprised that she knew what she said did smile at the trait they shared.

"Seems I'm not the only one that understands them."

"I feel like the odd one out here." Serena the only one without the ability to understand Pokémon felt left out bringing the topic back where she excelled at.

"Can I see some of your latest designs?"

"While you're doing that how about we go train?" Nina bailed on Serena's hobby suggesting to her battle partner they'd get to work.

"Right. We know what's coming our way." Ash agreed. He wouldn't mind staying with Serena during her shopping but duty called and Nina was going to train him how the Battle Bond Arbok somewhat moved according to the stories and find a counter for its petrifying Glare.

"Leaving already? But you won't see the outfit I made for you." Valerie looked at Nina directly.

"Outfit?"

"Yes. I believe it would fit you well."

The Gym Leader requested the three to follow her. Serena leading the way again knew exactly what Valerie had in store for the singer. A dummy wore a new design from the stylist. The top half of the dress was white with a collar that stuck out and draped partially over the chest. The bottom half from the waist down was bright blue with a few hints of pink. The boots the mannequin was wearing were white and it didn't take long for Nina to recognize who it was based on.

"A Primarina furisode?"

"It's yours! Try it on!" Serena grinned hugely. Nina's current Primarina look was ok but needed a bit more style. Plus it was perfect for her future as a professional singer if she would go on stage more often.

"I already have the dress that I'm going to wear at the competition." The opera dress Nina got from Madeleine when they first met was going to be her choice of wear.

"Nothing wrong with this one but it's a teacher and student thing you know?"

"That's even better since we know what it means to her." Ash said happy she took the Mega Evolution singer dress over any new one she got offered.

"Shut it."

"Just try it on." Serena pretty much pushed Nina into a nearby changing booth and Valerie took the dress of the mannequin. The sheet of the room blocking the view they still heard Nina talk.

"How did you get my size?"

"I wrote down the sizes of your opera dress when you were busy writing your with Madeleine. Valerie is one of the calls I made cause you need a new dress for the show."

"You're noisy." The singer then proceeded to change leaving Ash and Serena alone with the Gym Leader.

"I've seen a design I want. Can you make it for me?" Serena asked Valerie.

"A request? Let's see it." The Kalos Queen took out a little book from her bag. Flipping through the pages she finally found what she wanted to show Valerie. She took the page and showed it to Valerie.

"I want a dress like this for my future Performance." She showed her the dress they found on the picture when exploring the Aegislash Battle Bond ruins. Serena drew her best copy of it and later filled it in with the colors she's normally associated with namely red and pink.

"It's beautiful. When did you design this?"

"It's a secret. Can you make it?"

"Not before the next show but give me a few weeks. The detail in it is ridiculous."

"I'm done." Nina finished changing into the dress Valerie made and it fit her to a tee. Stepping out of the changing booth she showed it off.

"You look amazing! Valerie's dress gave me good luck when I won my first Princess Key. Maybe some of that luck will rub off on you and it's great always to have a spare ready." Serena said remembering her first win fondly while wearing one of Valerie's dresses.

"Maybe some other time."

* * *

After leaving the Gym Nina got herself registered for the competition at the Pokémon Center. Now there was not much to do but wait the three decided to explore the city a bit. The city in the theme of music there were street artists performing setting the mood.

They came across a pair of trainer and Kricketune. The trainer had bright blonde hair leaning against white, green eyes and wore a black set of pants and a white button up shirt with a large case for carrying the violin he's playing on the ground where small change was being thrown in. The Kricketune rubbed its arms over its chest as it was resounding the same noises his trainer made.

The crowd listened on the two performing. The tune was calm and gentle. Nina was being drawn in muttering a few words along as if she knew the original songs lyrics. He thanked the audience and then he began to play a new song. Again the brushes over the violin produced soothing sounds.

It brought Serena in a mood to finally learn how to play the Pokeflute. They moved out of town to a grassy park where the two girls and Ash were doing a makeshift picknick. Ash and the Pokémon snacked away while both girls had brought their flutes out.

"You ready?" Serena nodded at Nina eager to start.

"First question. Can you read a music sheet and know what the letters on it mean?"

"That's a little to advanced to start with don't you think? I'm not that well versed as you or Madeleine." She admitted not to being able to. The music sheet which instrument players use to copy the notes of off were hard to read to the untrained eye.

"Sorry. I get carried away on these things. We'll keep it simple then. Just blow on the flute with your mouth like this and don't worry about the holes yet. Try to keep your breath as steady as you can for as long as you can." Nina pouted her lips in a way and she copied it. Both flutes produced a different tone with Nina's more stable and Serena's more erratic. Serena stopped blowing after about six seconds while Nina kept it up for a good twenty before stopping.

"At least you're pure of heart. Because if you're not it sounds like nails on a chalkboard." Nina said ones playing the instrument came out during play.

"Let's start practicing breathing. Repeat after me."

Nina then taught Serena some exercises she always did. Her being a singer the Battle Bond trainer was able to mask the gasps of air she took in, compared to Serena the Performer who was more obviously gasping for air. The two young women continued to practice with Serena slowly making progress under Nina's instructions.

Serena's new Pokémon began use its tail to a nearby stump. It hit the piece of wood over and over finding spots on it where it then moved on listening to it.

"What are you doing Minccino?" Ash confused why Serena's Minccino was acting that way Nina knew.

"Minccino is using its Tail Slap as sticks while the log is a drum."

"That gives me an idea for a new Performance." Serena seeing her Pokémon doing it got inspiration for a new act.

"Can we please stop for now? I want to train with Minccino."

"Sure. Just keep doing those exercises I told you about and we'll return to it later." Nina didn't mind as she would rest up and not do much until the music competition the day after tomorrow. Not having seen the hunters yet she knew it was only a matter of time before they'd go after her and her Battle Bond partner.

* * *

**Thinking about putting this one on a small hiatus. I'm just not having any enjoyment writing this right now and it shows in the quality of my writing and by how much I'm behind on future chapters. I'm starting to get burned out on this one. I don't know when the next one is coming out but it will take a while.**

**See you around. **


End file.
